


The Dharma of Hearts 心之律法

by PolarisLaurent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lestrade and Mycroft's daughter, Lestrade's daughter is a Holmes, M/M, Omega Lestrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisLaurent/pseuds/PolarisLaurent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>唯有你是伤吾之利刃，唯有你是治愈之良药，<br/>唯有你无法获得，唯有你不可失去。<br/>唯有你</p><p>【错过十五年之后的重复也许只会是另一场掀起伤疤的噩梦。也许会是一个救赎？】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2014年3月12日，New York, the USA.  
屋内一片漆黑，唯见烟雾在黑暗中四散开来。汽车的尾灯光透过窗帘打在闷头抽烟的男人脸上，看不清神情。  
他是真得美，光影把他优美的眉峰割裂，流淌在雕塑一般的鼻梁上，最终在苍白的丘比特之弓上交汇。柔与刚在这具身躯上完美融合。哪怕已经不再年轻，白霜上头，哪怕身上的连帽衫沾着血迹，一具衣冠不整的尸体在他脚边散失热度，他也有一种让人愿意在子弹穿透胸腔的最后一秒将目光焦灼在他身上的魔力。  
男人脱下连帽衫，裹住还冒着烟的消音手枪，塞进背包中，裸身直接披上大衣，叼着明暗闪烁的香烟，沉默地走进窗外化不开的黑暗中去。  
从始至终，他除了皱眉都没有别的表情，哪怕是当他把枪塞进那个急色的Alpha嘴里时。  
三月的纽约寒风阵阵，他缩了缩脖颈，把大衣往身上紧了紧，又因为羊毛摩擦赤裸皮肤的艰涩触感而皱起眉。午夜的大苹果城喧嚣依旧，人人都在狂欢，仿佛第二天就是世界末日。只是金字塔尖那百分之一的菁英在私人游艇里把几千磅一瓶的香槟开得震天响，用绿油油的美钞塞满脱衣舞男的丁字裤。而贫民窟则有贫民窟的玩法，他们在酒吧里喝廉价的威士忌，就着烂大街的口水歌扭动身体，就像是垂死而不自知的金鱼，然后随便拐一个人，在狭小肮脏的卫生间里飞快地打一炮。  
没有情感，没有感觉，没有心伤，只有无限被纵容的欲望。  
他也曾经是他们中的一员。而现在，他低着头，快步穿过阴暗的小巷，避开那些盯着他屁股吹口哨不怀好意的Alpha。  
他站在狭小昏暗的楼道里，叼着烟，拨通了一个电话。  
“办好了。”他说，声音粗粝，一口磨灭不掉的苏格兰口音。他沉默了一会，再开口时语气里满满是压抑的怒气，原本面无表情的面具撕裂，露出愤怒的内核。“说好的，最后一次了！我为你们干了十年，也算是……”  
不知对面人说了什么，男人剩下的话被扼在喉咙口，他额角暴起青筋，语气倒是谦恭下来。  
“我很抱歉。”他说，眼睛一直瞟着身后的大门。“不要那么做，请……”  
他挂掉电话，颓然靠在墙上，又把一根香烟塞进嘴里。  
“George Ford！你又抽烟！”一声暴喝从身后传来。男人慌忙把烟头扔出窗外，讨好地看向不知何时打开门的女孩。“就一根……”  
女孩十四五岁的样子，足有五尺七寸，身材削瘦，苍白的脸掩映在姜红色长发下，一双极大的蓝灰色眼睛在和男人一模一样的眉弓下闪着光。  
这实在是一个太过美好的女孩子。漂亮不足以形容全部，和银发男人相似的俊美容貌，一头热情红发下却又有一股子和年龄不符的冷漠疏离——是个矛盾体，想必平日在学校是极受欢迎又极受争议的角色。此时她穿着父亲的老头衫，一头长发随意挽在脑后，活像一个实验失败气得跳脚的小女巫。  
“拿来！”她向男人摊开手，眼刀凌厉。  
银发男人只好乖乖把半盒香烟交给女孩，看着后者流利地揉碎后扔出窗外。  
“再被我发现，你就睡大街去吧！”女孩虚张声势地说，活像一只炸毛的小猫。她趁着男人往房间里走的空档一跃而起，整个人趴在男人背上，纤长的腿缠在男人腰上。  
男人轻笑出声。他所有的表情都是在女孩出现的那一刻才显现的。幅度不大而充满疲惫，仿佛他穿越整个世界才找到那么一个地方来搁置自己沾满灰尘的情绪。  
他反手摸了摸女孩铺散开来的长发。“学校怎么样？”  
“蠢死了，愚蠢的老师，愚蠢的学生，愚蠢的练习。”女孩懒懒地说，可以想见她嘟嘴的样子，细长的胳臂在男人脖颈上缠了缠。  
男人沉默了一秒。“没有奇怪的人找你？”  
这次沉默的是女孩了。她从男人背上滑下来，走到前面，面对面抱住男人。男人把手搁在她浓厚的红发上。  
“我们走吧。”她说，声音因为恐惧而破碎。“我们走吧，不要再做下去了，不要把自己的命放在别人的手中了，不要再因为我而受人摆布了。”  
男人闭上眼，眼睫因苦痛而剧烈颤抖。“我不行的，Sylvia，我不能，你知道我们没办法.......”  
女孩把胳膊缠得更紧了些，她玫瑰色的嘴唇贴近男人古铜色的侧脸，像是一幅画，一个隐喻。“那也好过为一个疯子杀人。我们一定可以活下来，在别的国家，以别的身份。”在男人看不见的地方，女孩冰蓝色的眼睛闪着寒光，像是锃亮的枪管。“我们走吧，爸爸。带我离开这里。”  
男人把下巴架在女儿发顶，他把颤抖的女孩嵌进自己的怀抱中去。  
“好。”

2014年3月12日，Unknown place，Britain  
“您还好吗？”  
说话时男人轻巧地跨过一个水洼，牛津鞋在潮湿的地板上发出清亮的撞击声，手中的黑伞极轻地拨开了一只老鼠的尸体。  
这是间逼仄狭小的地下室。青苔在漫长时光中爬上墙壁，污水中圈养着蚊虫和它们的兄弟，空气中充斥着腐臭和潮湿。唯一的光源来自一盏台灯，它明显是出自威尼斯某个手工匠千金不换的作坊，灯光笼罩之下是一张勉强塞下的红木工作桌，它泛着暗红色的光像是凝固的血，其上摆着一副国际象棋，黑棋的骑士已经杀到白棋家门，可惜上面的灰尘已经盖住了水晶棋子原本的光芒。  
但那并不是最大的矛盾体，那男人才是。他个子高挑，必须微微欠着身才勉强站得开，一身明显出自萨维尔街的手定西装，皮鞋锃亮，尖细的黑伞仿佛兵刃和权杖。像他这种人，更应该在威斯敏斯特宫审文件，在十几万英镑一晚的酒店里纸醉金迷，而不应该在这里，在这不具名的地狱。  
“真潮，可惜伦敦的天气就是如此。”他咂咂嘴，遗憾之情溢于言表，面上的礼貌笑意并未到达眼底。“您别介意。”  
一直以来他都好像自言自语，但若是定睛瞧去，便能看见桌子后面的高背椅中委顿着一抹阴影——他已无法被称之为人，只剩下骨架在苦苦支撑，干枯朽败，身体深陷在红色丝绒中，身上的导管似乎在黑暗中凭空出现又蓦然消失。  
老人本来暗淡无光的眼睛因为年轻男人的出现而被点亮。愤怒，恐惧交杂，他却只能在座椅上蠕动着，发出被浓痰阻塞的气音。  
年轻者全然不在意，他又向前走了几步。“老师，好久不见了。”他站在书桌旁，低头猛地一吹，漫长时间的沉淀扬起。  
“咳，下一盘怎么样，我记得老师您最喜欢在下雨天下棋了。”说到这儿，他歉意一笑。“哦啊，忘记了。老师您已经很久没感受过真正的天气了，也很久没摸过棋盘了。”他抬起眼，假意思考了下。“是有十年了么？”  
“十年前的棋局了，弟子不才，还没解出来。只可惜，老师您，不能亲自教导了。”男人靠近那张枯黄的脸，他冰蓝色的眸子闪着病态的狂热。这一切像是一则预言，或是未来与过去的碰撞，男人年轻饱满的面孔，老人朽败枯黄的残骸。  
老人在他靠近的瞬间似乎重新有了力量，他竭尽全力向男人偏头倒去，整个人牵动着导管向前倒去，却被男人轻易躲开。  
“哦呀呀，老师这又是何必。您忘了？早从十年前，您就失去了对一切的控制，哪怕是自己的手脚和一枚小小的棋子。”男人俯身把嘴贴近老人的耳朵。“十五年前，你把他从我身边夺走时，就该想到这点。”  
他起身，用力把棋盘掀翻在地上。“您最不喜欢残局，但是我想，这局棋，您这辈子就别想下完了。”他低头看着曾经高高在上的导师，眼中全是狰狞。  
他转身走去，唯一的灯光在他身后熄灭。  
“长官。”女秘书递给男人一支香烟。“低焦油的。”  
男人接过，没马上点，修长的手指绕着它转了两转，从那间囚室出来，他仿佛用尽了周身气力，连面无表情都支撑不下去了，满脸只剩疲惫，眼角的细纹在他眯眼时更明显。“别让他死了。我要他活着。另外，再把棋子摆成原来的样子。”  
女秘书点点头。“您弟弟今天又被苏格兰场拘留了，和他一起的是华生医生......”  
男人摆摆手。“我想你知道怎么做。”他扭头看向秘书小姐。“现在，Anthea，药给我。”  
女孩犹豫着把一小瓶Alpha抑制剂递了过去。“长官，您过去的三十六小时里摄入的抑制剂数量已经远远超过建议摄取量了......”  
男人把空了的药瓶随手丢出窗外。  
“因为世道如此不堪。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
1998年1月6日，London  
真是操蛋的一天。  
苏格兰场新晋警员Gregory Lestrade上班第一天就成功把证人打得半死不活，可谁让那混蛋的手都快伸进他裤子了呢？  
他把空了的酒杯推给酒保，挫败地抓乱了头发。这可恶的二分法世界，你要么是操人的，要么是被操的，而Omega则自动被归为后者，哪怕再有能力也不行，谁管你是不是完爆警校那帮Alpha垃圾，只要你身上挂着那信息素，你就得接受命运的安排，哪怕链接那边的Alpha是个不折不扣的混蛋。  
他才不要。  
Gregory Lestrade烦躁地把领带扯下，向那些正拿眼睛问候他屁股的急色鬼眨眨眼。今天心情不佳，正适合在他那小单人床上飞快地打一炮，如若不然，实在辜负了他那一张俊脸和那一把细腰。  
果不其然，一个男人摆脱了同伴向他走来。  
“你好啊宝贝。”一股不算太坏的Beta气息，西装外套随意搭在手肘上。“想玩玩吗？”  
Greg挑了挑眉。“好吧。”他说，刻意让舌头在空气中多停留了那么一会，他意有所指地摸了摸男人的胸肌。“但是我不大确定你玩得玩不起……”  
酒吧的门突然被推开了。  
Lestrade抬起头，看见一个高大纤长的身影站在门口光影交界的地带中。他急遽地扫视人群，目光停在了Lestrade身上。  
操。男人背光的脸被Lestrade瞅得一清二楚，他情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇。操，那冰蓝色的脆弱的眼睛，简直像是透着光的宝石之类的，他从没想过自己也有一天会把这么俗套的比喻用出来，只是——看那长腿啊！还有，他竟然还是个红发！基督啊……  
Lestrade推开身旁突然显得格外碍事的Beta，向门口的青年走去。出乎他意料的是，看上去一脸禁欲的青年非但没有避开，反而大步向他走来，就在Lestrade还在思考怎么搭讪的时候，青年已经站在他面前。  
他看上去出乎意料的年轻，甚至可能刚刚拿到不必宵禁的特赦令，一身剪裁得体的休闲西服实在不像是M&S里买的便宜货，只是那千鸟格外套上沾了不少灰尘和污渍。  
“Hey，你……”Lestrade话没说完，就被吻住，看上去年轻比他小不少的男人力量倒是不小，推着Lestrade到吧台，全然不顾起哄的人群和那个想把他们两个人撕碎的Beta。  
Lestrade惊愕了片刻，旋即决定让自己好好享受这个突如其来的吻，可等了半天，那男孩也只是紧紧贴着他的嘴唇，一动不动。  
Lestrade想推开他，却被男人摛住了双手。  
“别推开我，求求你，帮帮我……”Lestrade被那颤抖的声线惊住了，他才察觉男孩一直在抖颤的身体，还有满眼的惊慌失措。  
门外突然灯光亮起，一伙黑衣人在门口张望，Lestrade感觉到身上的男孩抖得更厉害了。  
好吧好吧，今天是他被骚扰的日子，回家得看看今天是不是国际骚扰Lestrade日。一边暗自腹诽着，Lestrade一边扶住他的腰，一边把男孩欺身压在身下，从背后看就好像是两个性急的人坚持不到卫生间。  
门关上了。  
不等Lestrade作出反应，身下的男孩就推开他，直起身来，苍白的脸色上有一抹诡异的红色。  
“多谢，警探先生。”他低声说，满口的伦敦腔，没等Lestrade做出反应，他一手捂着腹部，一手撑在吧椅上。“希望有时间我们能来次正常的酒吧相遇。”说完，他转身离去，留下不知作何感想的Lestrade.  
他连他是什么属性都不知道呢。Lestrade遗憾的想。他抬手摸了摸嘴唇，那颤抖冰凉如蝶翼的吻似乎还停留在上面。  
这份遗憾没能持续多久，他不经意间抬头，发现自己停在门外的那辆机车不见了踪影。  
他慌忙看向身旁，原本放在吧椅上的夹克衫和钱包也随着那神秘男孩的一个笨拙的吻一起消失了。  
“操！”他一拳头砸在吧台上，酒水溅出，打湿了一张小纸片。他眯起眼，仔细看去，上面只有一个花体的MH，和一串电话号码。  
好吧，MH先生，咱们肯定会见面的。只穿了衬衫哆哆嗦嗦走了四个街区才回到家的警探Gregory Lestrade狠狠地想，手里是那张攥的死紧的小纸片。

2014年3月15日，London  
“无聊。”年轻的Omega蜷缩在沙发的一角，百无聊赖地翻弄着报纸。“内阁重组，经济危……上帝啊，平和的正常人世界……”他翻了个身，无视合租人震惊的表情。“就没有，真正的事情吗？！”他弹起身，踩在小几上，旋即自由落体砸在了一堆报纸期刊中。  
“Sherlock！”John挥手赶了赶扬起的灰尘，第一万次感激自己不是常规Alpha，没有那么大的脾气，但他此时仍有一点按捺不住心底那个咆哮的愤怒小兽。“你就不能消停点？”  
“案子，John！”侦探拉长声音，不耐烦的翻了个身。“没有案子就没有生存的理由。”  
Alpha皱了皱眉。“没去找找你哥哥？”他问，弯腰把倒下的期刊扶正。  
Sherlock蓦然冷了脸色，他顿了顿，时间长到让 John以为自己终于碰触到了自己室友那根并不存在的界限。“没用，John，每年三月那混蛋就，不知所踪。”他模糊地说，趁John开口询问前打断了他。“报纸上没什么消息吗？”  
“…并没有什么特别的。”John翻了翻报纸。“房屋租赁广告，寻找宠物，寻人启事，认真的，这年头还真有人在报纸上登广告寻人？”  
侦探一把夺过同居人手中的报纸，打量着那则不合时宜的广告，John从他身后轻声读出来。“寻人，来自美国的George Ford先生和Sylvia a Ford小姐近日进入英联邦大陆，和家人失去联系，若有周知，不尽感激。JM公司”  
侦探的眼睛被点亮了，他向后倒去，靠在小几上。“John，看来我们得去趟出入境关系处，看看能不能帮上我们的美国朋友。”他细瘦的手指压在JM这两个话题字母上，骨节发白。“我们得快快会会这位Ford先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

1998年1月6日，London  
今天是他第一次独立执行外勤任务，他搞砸了。虽说勉强弄死了目标人物，但是却被几十号走狗追杀，弄的自己一身伤不说，还得靠刚才那种下三滥的招数才能脱身，真是耻辱。  
他走出酒吧，把外套脱下，颤抖着手指撕下一条，潦草地扎住腰腹上那个匕首造成的贯通伤。  
夜色刚刚降临伦敦城，人们刚刚结束第一轮的酒吧之旅，正三三两两地寻找着下一个目标--无论是几杯味道不差的威士忌还是一个称心的一夜情对象，反正都是良好的麻痹品，没人会注意他--一个衣冠不整，连摩托车都险些跨不上去的可怜虫，在一堆闹得把条子招来的醉鬼里他已经算是很体面的了。  
Mycroft把刚刚“借”来的夹克衫小心叠好，挂在摩托车把手上。那是辆不赖的车子，黑色的油漆锃亮，连把手的皮革也擦得一尘不染，主人把这辆二手摩托当成了娇贵的公主。那件皮夹克就没有这么好运，明明是不错的皮质却被长久的不加养护而毁的差不多。  
警察，当然了，夹克口袋上有放手铐留下的刻痕，可见他是个菜鸟。有不固定的性伴侣，夹克衫上有不同的香水味……  
Mycroft狠狠咬了下口腔内壁，逼迫自己不去回想刚才那双手揽着自己腰的热度。他颤抖着手启动机车，一个握紧车把的动作都让他觉得腰间的布料又湿了几分。他透过不甚干净的酒吧落地窗，看见刚才那褐发青年怅然若失地喝着黑啤，下垂的嘴角和乱糟糟的头发让他想起小弟的那只可卡犬。  
陌生人，我们终将再见。*  
他以最快的速度向前驶去，身后是路人失控的叫骂，而伦敦的夜风只是沉默着把他脸上的碎发拂开。  
机车停在伦敦郊外的一栋别墅外，那明显是属于金字塔顶尖那百分之一的菁英巢穴。他把因夜风而凌乱不堪的头发大致整理好，把夹克衫穿好。衣服并不合身，有点短，堪堪卡在腰上，好在他足够瘦，足够拉好拉链来掩饰白衬衫那一大半的血色。Mycroft把机车藏进灌木丛中，站在铁门前，却并不进去。  
他曲起手指，在铁栏杆上轻敲几下。  
笃笃笃。  
仿佛是一个咒语，所连带召唤的必将是神奇的小仙子。一个黑发的男孩从铁门内的一丛蔷薇丛中钻出来。  
“Myc！”他发出一声轻轻的尖叫，向兄长奔了过来。Mycroft微笑起来，仿佛他带着一个能杀死他的伤口，把血洒进沿途的每一寸灰尘，开着偷来的摩托车，就是为了给眼前的小人一个苍白的微笑。  
他蹲下身，努力不因为挤压伤口而皱眉。隔着栅栏给弟弟一个拥抱。  
“嗨，Sherl。”他说，揉了揉弟弟黑色的卷发。“生日快乐。”  
黑发的男孩撅起嘴，随后因这个动作太过幼稚而迅速放弃了。“你迟到啦！我本来留了蛋糕给你，但是因为你迟到了，所以我和红胡子就都吃掉啦！”  
Mycroft弯了弯嘴角。“这我倒是知道----你偷吃了很多蛋糕。”他抬起手，穿过冰凉的铁栅栏，轻轻擦去弟弟嘴角的奶油。  
男孩脸红了红，他看着兄长。“喂，Myc，我今天就十一岁啦。”  
“是啊，Sherlock，可惜我今天没能把生日礼物一起带来。”Mycroft轻声说。其实他准备了礼物，他用大半年的时间在训练场收集不同型号的子弹，做成了挂画，可惜放在了公寓，连着一个礼拜的任务让他不能脱身回去取。  
“我不要礼物，带我走吧。”男孩急急地打断兄长。“妈妈从来不出房间，自从爸爸……她只记得Shering，Shering从来不回家，他们都不记得我生日，只有Stella记得，她偷偷烤了蛋糕给我却不让我点蜡烛，说妈妈会不高兴。”他咬了咬下唇，把剩余的话吞下肚——就算Shering在，也只会逼我，逼我去上学，去完成无聊的要死的作业，去装作乐在其中的蠢样子。“求你了，带我走吧。”  
“不。”Mycroft斩钉截铁地拒绝了幼弟的请求，他轻轻的摩挲着后者的鬓角。“不行，Sherl。”  
“我会乖的，我保证。”说出这话时，年幼的那个已经红了眼圈。  
“不。”年长的那个毫不犹豫，他费力的在栅栏下曲起手臂，环在幼弟脑后。“嘿，怎么了，Sherlock船长？怎么还未远航就已流泪？”他竭力逗着哭鼻子的小家伙，等到黑发小男孩终于平复下小情绪，他正色说。“我保证，一有机会就接你出来，William，我保证。”  
男孩抽了抽鼻子。“你保证？”  
Mycroft握住他的手指。“保证。”他说。“别高兴得太早，下次我可是要考你德语的。”  
男孩伸出细瘦的手臂，索要一个拥抱，Mycroft费力地把另一只手从伤口上移开，穿过栅栏，隔着冰凉的铁柱，温柔地抱着自己的弟弟。  
“我不懂，你为什么就不肯进来。”男孩轻声抱怨。  
“你知道的，母亲，她，并不是很，能接受看到我。”Mycroft斟酌了下词句，试图用得体来掩饰内心翻涌的苦涩。  
“那不是你的错。”Sherlock闷声说，他细细的手指勾着兄长的。“你从来都不会出错。”  
Mycroft微笑起来，又不得不伸手捂住一直流血的伤口。“你以后就不会这么觉得了，Sherl。你总有一天会厌弃我。好啦，趁现在我的男孩还一心一意。”他又一次拥抱自己的弟弟。两个男孩拥抱，隔着冰冷的铁器，夜风，和血。  
他跨上那辆帮了大忙的机车，勉强没倒在路边。血水已经浸透了临时的绷带，粘在了夹克衫上。他摸到一张证件。  
那是一张苏格兰场的警官证，上面贴着那青年的一寸照片，褐发青年笑的一口白牙，说不出的灿烂美好。  
“Gregory Lestrade……”他感受着那个象征机警的名字滑过舌尖。“我们早晚还会见面的。”

2014年3月15日，London  
车子从那不具名的地牢出来后，径直开向伦敦市中心。  
男人微微闭目养神，膝头上的纤长手指伴着车载音响中的巴赫打着拍子。  
“长官。”女助理从手中的黑莓抬起眼。“您这半个月的行程清空了。”她顿了顿，犹豫了一下。“出于您个人助理的立场，我必须提醒您，最近的国际局势其实并不乐观到您可以放弃大英帝国半个月之久……”  
男人眼神黯了黯。“我想你是懂规矩的？”他哑声问，足以让谈判对手颤栗的语气。“做你该做的事，Anthea，我能让你的裙摆成为天上的云，也自然能把它扔回地面。”  
秘书小姐咬了咬下唇。“是，长官，我很抱歉，长官。”  
Mycroft反而因为这道歉而沉默下来，他疲倦的甩甩手。“是我不好。”他直率地说，仿佛已经支撑不下那张冷酷的面皮。  
他们都选择沉默，车子安静的行驶，直到停在一栋白色别墅前，第欧根尼聚乐部的金色牌匾在阳光下闪闪发光。若是有人告诉你，十年前，这里只不过是一个不入流的小酒吧，而现在它却有英国百分之八十的上议院议员做会员，要想入会只能靠引荐，你会吃惊吗？  
这是Mycroft Holmes最后以及最初的底线。  
“这里，是一个小酒馆，音乐很吵，酒水糟糕的那种。”Mycroft忽然开了口，声音很小，宛若自言自语，秘书小姐犹豫一下还是选择坐了下来，看着自家老板眼神飘忽。  
“很久之前了，大概十五年前。”Mycroft很少说大概，他喜欢确切，喜欢唯一确定。“我记不大清了，我，不想，记得太清楚，你知道，总得有些东西，和记忆不大吻合。”他的语气太过柔和，吓得Anthea都想叫医疗队了。秘书小姐静静地看着平日很少有表情的老板撑住眼角。  
“今年，就十五年了。十五年……"男人低声笑了起来。“到三月二十二号就正好十五年了。他们把他从我身边永远夺走，而我只要求每年三月的自由……"  
助理小姐沉默着打开车门，错开俱乐部紧闭的大门向回走去，她得为“失踪”的老板买很多单，比如无休无止的国情咨文，比如小国的汇率等等。  
更重要的是，如果今天之前，她还对上司左手无名指那个无主的指环感到好奇，那么从现在一直到闭眼的那一刻，她都不会再想。  
每个人都有过去，哪怕他是Mycroft Holmes。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
2014年3月22日  
“那么，这就是我们的家啦！”女孩趴在父亲的肩头，尖尖的下巴和随意垂下的红发让她像一只小狐狸。她个子很高，平时总是挺着笔直的脊背，目不斜视地夹着课本穿梭在学校的廊道里，同学们在背后都叫她冰人。“Ford，那个雪皇后。”他们总是这么说，语气中嫉妒和仰慕参半。可在男人面前，她却总是随意穿着印着商家logo的肥大T恤，浓密的红发散乱，懒洋洋地像一只猫仔。  
男人环视一眼可以望到底的狭小公寓，露出一丝苦笑，他反手摸了摸女儿的头发，后者舒适地眯起眼睛。“会不会太小？”他问。  
女孩走到桌子前，单手一撑，跳坐在餐桌上，细瘦苍白的小腿晃来晃去。“这么大，就够我打扫的啦！”她故意装出一副不满的嘴脸。“我告诉你哦，你可得帮我一起搞卫生，要不然，我告你体罚未成年少女！”  
男人笑了起来。“好吧少女，让我来看看我们今天中午吃些什么。”  
“我真的很高兴。”女孩说。这话让正打给披萨店的男人动作一顿----女孩从来不是情感外露的类型，她永远是一副什么都好的态度，不说挑剔，也不言悲喜。  
“我特别开心，你能从那鬼地方脱身。”  
这话让男人感觉一滴汗从发间滑到心底。脱离了吗？那个人就是一只蜘蛛，他的丝会缠着每一个曾经堕网的人，哪怕逃到天涯海角。  
这也是他选择回到英国的原因。如果，如果他真的有什么意外，那么至少还有人可以照顾他的女儿……  
必须要这么想让他非常不舒服。可他不能不想。回英国，这就意味着躲掉一层危险而不得不直面另一危险---被拨去伪装，打回原形的危险，被夺走Sylvia，他的生命，他唯一的期盼的危险……  
再一次面对那个男人的危险。  
宣传单被他捏成皱巴巴的一团。女孩看出他的不对，一个使力跃起，跳到父亲怀里。男人完全是下意识地抱住了她。  
“在想什么？”女孩小兽一样蹭了蹭男人的颈窝。  
“培根芝士披萨，好吗？”男人所问非所答。“我等下出门给你联系学校。”  
女孩撅起嘴，撒着娇。“求你啦，就让我直接参加结业考试吧，我保证可以考到剑桥去，只要别再让我跟一群蠢蛋学怎么走路，好吗爸爸，求求你！”  
男人无奈地叹了口气。“Sylvia，我想预科的老师绝对不会教你怎么走路。而且你总得学着怎么和除了我之外的人交往。”  
女孩挫败地叹着气，活像一个喜剧好手。“除了你之外的人都很无聊，整天想着吃饭睡觉交配，仿佛Alpha和Omega那点受费洛蒙干扰的烂事就是世界中心。”她眼神阴郁地卷着发梢的弧度。“我真希望自己是个Beta，这样就可以和工作相亲相爱一辈子。”  
“……”男人无法抑制地扶住了额头。“我从没如此希望我是个Hol……”  
他的话戛然而止。  
女孩眯起眼。“是个什么？”她敏锐地问，眼睛里有寒光，仿佛先前的懒散只是一张皮，皮下她仍是可怕的狩猎者。  
男人不说话，他拿出药瓶往手心里倒了两颗药片。  
“你不能永远不告诉我，你也不能永远靠这个活着！”女孩大声说，离尖叫只有一步的音量。她夺过那只药瓶，狠狠地砸到门上。  
男人只是很安静地看着她。女孩发完脾气，抱着膝盖窝在椅子里，长长的红发挡住了她的脸和小半个身子，让她看上去说不出的柔弱。  
门铃响了，女孩猫一样地舒展身子，飞快地跑去。“我去开门。”她含糊地说，末了还讨好地冲父亲眨眨眼。  
男人疲倦地闭上眼。刚才那个姓氏卡在他喉咙深处，滑过他的心脏。就差一点点就涌出口。  
今天是二十二号，十五年前他离开，十五年后他在同一天回来，然后想起一个身影，很多往事。  
一个人。  
还没等他从让人窒息的回忆中醒过神来，他听到女儿的一声质问。“你们不是外卖员，你们是谁？”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
John Waston，入侵过阿富汗，杀过人，救过人，不说历经沧桑也算饱经世事，曾自信没什么能让他再瞋目结舌。  
但是打晕Pizza外卖员这还真是平生头一遭。  
“Sherlock，你你你你要是饿了，咱们等下就去吃……”他结结巴巴地看着自己的Omega室友一脸嫌弃的把那顶滑稽的红色鸭舌帽扣在头上，冲他露出一个难以置信的表情。  
“John？！你在想什么呀！”他尖声抱怨。“我以为你至少知道咱们是来干什么的？”  
“我我我以为咱们是来找莫里亚蒂公司的那位Ford先生的，可是你抢了一个Pizza，培根芝士的我猜，所以我现在什么也不知道了……”前军医结结巴巴地说，手足无措地看着室友按响了那家公寓的门铃。“要是他们不是什么杀手，那你怎么办！”  
侦探冲他眨眨眼睛。“很简单，把Pizza给他。”  
看着眼前这个女孩，John有点发懵。要不是他足够了解室友那个冷冰冰的哥哥，他真的会觉得这是Mycroft的私生女。  
Sherlock却没受影响，他挤出一个皱巴巴的笑容。“您好，您的Pizza。”要不是John足够了解他，会觉得他楚楚可怜的眼神堪称真实。“外面可真冷，可以给我们杯热水吗？”  
那女孩却试图把门关上，被细瘦的Sherlock一把擒住了胳膊。  
“你们不是外卖员，你们是谁！”她尖声叫道。  
僵持没几秒，门在里面被大力拉开，一个男人把女孩推到身后，锃亮的枪口对着Sherlock的眉心。  
“向后退。”银发男人手很稳，面无表情。  
出于Alpha的本能，John拉住Sherlock的衣摆想把他拉到自己身后，却发现自己室友整个僵住了。  
那个Pizza扣在了地上。  
“你，你，你可真像真的……"他痴痴地说，向男人伸出手，最终落在了男人肩头。“Gregory？”  
男人因为这一个名字瞪大了眼睛，瞳仁在阳光下颤抖。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”他故作镇定地说，却掩饰不住声线颤抖。  
Sherlock扑上去，他比男人高出不少，却把头搁在男人的颈窝，仿佛一个孩子。“我找到你了。”他说，一向尖刻的声音现在却如同风中的落叶一般飘零。“我，找到你了。”  
他哽咽着把泪水蹭到男人僵硬的脖颈。  
男人愣在原地，他的手里还持着一把上了膛的格洛克。那双手不知是环上去还是推开怀中的人，最终只是别扭地放在身体两侧。  
John在身后看得清楚，男人闭上了眼睛，颤抖的嘴唇似乎有一个名字即将脱口而出。  
可他没有。  
John警觉地嗅了嗅。男人身上有一股清新自然的Beta气息，和Sherlock并不明显的Omega信息素交缠在一起，这让他，非常不快。  
“Mr. Ford？”他清了清嗓子。“我们来是为了了解一些关于您在美国的事宜……"  
Ford听了这话深深地看了John一眼，张张嘴却没说什么，他把身上挂着的侦探推下来，没看那双雾气朦胧的绿色眼睛。“坐吧，喝茶吗？”男人把他们让进屋中，刻意避开侦探灼灼的目光。  
“你们是什么人？侦探？警察？还是特工？”一旁的女孩突然开了口，此时她仿佛一柄出鞘的剑，虽然还是紧紧依偎在父亲旁边却死死地盯着来者，好像哪怕对面的两人露出一点不安分的念头她也会把他们撕碎，用自己未长成的尖牙利齿。“至于你，Alpha先生，我想你是医生？”她高傲地抬了抬下巴，一双蓝灰色眼睛闪个不停。  
那双眼睛……John有点失神，要不是他足够了解那位年长的Mr. Holmes，他真的会觉得这个女孩和这位Beta先生是那位大人物的地下家庭。  
“Sylvia！”男人低声斥一了声，女孩不甘心地转身回了房间，防备和警示的眼神落在侦探二人身上  
“她的眼睛轮廓可真像你，Greg。眉毛也像”侦探仍紧盯着坐在对面男人，语气是John从未听过的轻柔。“你终于回来了。”他说，又有些哽咽。  
Ford站起身，午后的阳光打在他银白色的头发上，闪着令人酸楚的光。他的脸上光影夹杂，神色莫名。  
“我是George Ford，并不是您嘴里那位Gregory。”他淡淡地说。“二位要是没有别的事，还是请回吧。”  
Sherlock猛地站了起来，他的手指都在剧烈颤抖。“你就是他！”他吼道。“你，就，是，他！别说你不是，别---”他大步冲上去，想拉住男人，却被John按住了肩膀。“Sherlock！”军医喊着室友的名字，他从未见过Sherlock 如此，如此任由情感控制理智，如此大吼大叫只要一个答案。  
“我很遗憾，但我不是。”Ford站起身，垂下的眼眸看不出任何情绪。“麻烦二位请回吧——"  
最后一个字被破窗而入的子弹划破。  
狙击步枪的子弹冲着临窗而立的银发男人的太阳穴而来，男人就地一滚身，堪堪躲过。“躲开！”他朝侦探咆哮，猛地推开侦探二人，另一枚子弹擦着他的脸颊嵌入墙壁。  
男人随手把脸上的血擦去，一把把飞奔过来的女儿护在身后。  
“是谁！”John反应过来，他下意识地把仍只知道盯着Ford的Sherlock藏在身后，掏出口袋中的手枪。  
“The spider。”Sylvia没有血色的嘴唇动了动。“他来了。”  
男人低头看着她，手抚上女孩散乱的红发。“嘿，宝贝。”他说，声音不适合枪战在即的前杀手，太过柔和。“等一下，你从后门走，换个名字，你觉得Hermione怎么样？你那样喜欢哈利波特。”他还有心情开玩笑。“先生们，你们现在走完全来得及，如果可以的话麻烦带上我的女儿。”  
门开了，狙击手举着他的利刃，看着屋里的人挑了挑眉。  
“他就说解决一个老的外加一个小的，怎么又多了两个？”他不满的念叨着，一口布鲁克林口音。“好吧，宝贝。”他吐掉口香糖，掏出一把自动手枪。“我劝你们都别动，我的枪绝对比你们快。要怪，就怪你太不知足，Ford。”  
Ford举起手，手枪落在地上发出巨响。  
“放他们走，你就能杀了我。他不是只要我死吗？你完成了。”他淡淡地说，仿佛讨论的只是一棵盆栽的死活，他安抚的拍了拍女儿。  
来者歪着头，似乎在思索。  
空气似乎凝固了，一旁一直僵硬如人偶的Sherlock突然向端着枪的枪手冲去，一拳勾在他下巴上，后者被揍的头向后仰去，旋即反应过来，手枪指住了Sherlock的额头，还一个用力把黑发侦探按在地上。  
John猛地向前冲去，却被枪手一句话吓退回去。  
“谁他妈都别动，我弄死他就是分分钟的事。”  
平时绝不受制于人，身手连军情五处特工都挡不住的侦探此时老实地跪在地上，眼睛中有精锐的光闪动。  
“你是不是他？我随时都可以躲开，你是不是他？”他执拗地问，全然不顾黝黑的枪口正对着他的脖子。“你，是，不，是，他。”Sherlock语气很淡，似乎有无尽时间在等待。  
“我操，你个疯子……"枪手颤抖地把枪口有往前贴了几分。“Ford！你要是再不带着你那小杂种过来我就一枪崩了这小子！”  
Ford举在半空的手开始颤抖，他盯着地上跪着却如同踩在皇位之上的青年，那头熟悉的黑色卷发，那双澄澈的绿色眼睛。  
十五年前的记忆蜂拥而至，确切来说它们就在那，蛰伏在他内心并不隐讳的角落，明眼人都能看出他身上有故事，却不敢挖掘，连他自己也不敢碰触，而——  
而这个小混蛋，就这样，把自己的头送到枪口之下，逼问他。  
“你是他吗？”  
Sherlock声音颤抖，John崩溃地叫着他的名字，枪手的手指在扳机上收紧，Sylvia紧张地收紧环在他胳臂上的手———  
“是啊，我是。”他轻声说。  
于是一切都有了结局，黑发青年一跃而起，头狠狠杵在那可怜人的下巴上，子弹弹射到对面的墙上，John冲上去揪住那杂种把他甩出去———  
而他，只是疲惫的闭上眼，  
任他们去。  
反正也躲不掉。  
无论是命运还是比命运还难缠的Holmes们。  
“你得和我回伦敦。”Sherlock把那死的透透的狙击手塞到桌子底下，语气雀跃地好像刚刚命悬一线的人不是他。“我可以给你们找房子，在此之前你们先住在贝克街，我先去221C住……"  
“Sherlock！”男人打断了手舞足蹈的侦探，那个名字从他嘴里滑出来时他和侦探都是一愣，只是侦探是因为往日重现的惊喜，而他则因为那份过于熟悉的感觉而打了个冷颤，毕竟——往日不可追，陈伤不可触。  
“我不会和你回伦敦。”他说，没去看因为惊愕而瞪大眼睛的侦探。“我，不会回去的。”他喃喃地说，不知是要说服谁。  
“你，你当然会和我回去！要不然你要怎么办？在这而等着那个爱尔兰人亲自来杀了你？”Sherlock直起身，俯视银发男人。“我现在是侦探，我能保护你！我可以的！”他拉住自己不明所以，明显被吓到的室友，推到Gregory面前，语无伦次。“这是我的室友，John Waston，John和我会保护你们！我发誓！我……"他突然停了来，脸上的笑容消失，肌肉颓然放松继而绷得更紧。“他，因为他。”Sherlock咬牙切齿地说，那个连名字都没有被提及的人让Gregory眼角抽搐。“还是因为他！你因为他假死，'George Ford'？！这算什么名字？这算什么生活？！”侦探甩开John搁在肩膀上的手，指着缩在父亲臂膀后强作镇定的Sylvia。“她怎么办！别告诉我她是你和别人酒后乱性生出来的！你和我都明白怎么回事！你也要她担惊受怕随时准备被爆头吗？！”  
男人明显被说动了，他深吸一口气。“好。”他顿一顿，下意识摸了摸女儿的头。“我跟你们回去。”他自嘲的笑了。“反正也躲不掉。”  
Sherlock深深看了他一眼。“一小时以后，会有车子来接你们。”他说着，转身往外走。  
“William。”男人叫住他，走上前去，在John震悚的眼神中摸了摸男人的黑发。“你长大了。”  
侦探没有抵抗，他只是飞快的转过身去，不去看男人不符合年纪的满头白发和眼角的笑纹。  
“你老了。告诉我，Greg，这些年你……"  
他没有说完，他们都懂，他大步走出去。  
“所以你一点也不想告诉我怎么回事吗？”  
John坐在副驾驶上，看着室友绷紧的下颏线条，装作毫不在意地问。“他是你什么人？”  
Sherlock把车子开的飞快。“……什么也不是。”他说，声音冷硬。  
John适时闭了嘴，反倒是Sherlock，一个人嘟嘟囔囔没完没了。“你们都这样，全都这样。Mycroft，Victor，你……”他又哽咽起来，抓着方向盘的骨节泛白。“全是自以为是的混蛋，而Omega，全他妈是蠢货……”  
John没有说话，他甚至没有费心去问，他只是看了看那双一只直想握的手，沉默下去。


	6. Chapter 6

1998年1月20日，London  
黑王子酒吧里，喧闹依旧。Lestrade倚着吧台，就着那首Free bird微微扭动身子。“哟，美人！”他冲那几个翘臀的姑娘举了举酒杯，满意地看着那几个尤物为自己飘忽的目光而争风吃醋。  
“Greg，怎么，今天没骑你那辆宝贝？”相识的酒保给他添上一杯黑啤，打趣喝得脸微红的警官。  
“操，别提了。”青年揉了揉鼻子，郁闷地灌了一口酒。“被一个小混蛋摸走了……”  
“上次强吻你那个？伙计，说句公道话，他可真辣，我赌他是个从公学逃家的Beta公子哥……”酒保把擦得锃亮的威士忌瓶放回酒柜，看了看莫名脸通红的Lestrade。“喂，说句实话，你上了他没有？”  
“上？我他妈连他衣摆都没摸着，打电话也不接，我打赌他是个伪装成Alpha的Omega，下次我见到他，一定得把他操到……”  
“操到怎么样？”一个声音在他身后响起，Lestrade身体僵硬起来。“杂种！”他对着准备看热闹的酒保做了个狰狞的鬼脸，深吸一口气，转过身去。  
“怎么，终于舍得还我衣服和车了？”他对着那张掩映在红色鬈发下的苍白面孔挑了挑眉，装出一副不羁的面孔。“今天没人追杀？”  
红发青年愣了一下，旋即笑了起来。“有也得赴约呀。”他一口白牙笑得纯良，但那故意喷洒在Lestrade耳畔的火热呼吸和未加遮掩的Alpha信息素气息可不是那么回事。“警员先生，你想操我操到怎么样呢？”  
操，竟然是个Alpha，理智在Lestrade脑海里叫嚣着“离他远点！离他远点！”，而他毫不留情地把那个扫兴的小贱人拍死了。  
“一杯波本威士忌，谢谢。”红发青年对着酒保说，贴着Lestrade坐下。  
“所以，M H？嗯？”Lestrade吞了一口突然变得寡然无味的啤酒，试图遮挡住脸上的血色。  
“……Holmes。”青年迟疑了一下，面对对方不满的眼神又紧跟着补充道。“下次告诉你名字。”  
Lestrade想表现得更不满一点，但“下次”两个字成功取悦到他了。  
“好吧，M，我想今天你不用去部署00特工？”Lestrade还是忍不住吐了这个槽。“那么，上次追杀你的，是什么人？”  
这个问题明显碰触到了某条看不见的底线，青年眯了眯眼睛，最后还是把答案从紧绷的下颏中放出来。“债主。”  
“我以为你这种公子哥最不缺的就是钱？”  
“不是每个人都在台面上的。  
然后，Lestrade抬起头，看见那双眼睛在一片霓虹中绿的澄澈.  
这压根不算个答案，可他看见那青年垂下的眼眸之下为掩藏好的情绪。  
那这就算个答案。  
因为他愿意相信。  
“喏，我先走了。”男孩说，他在灯光下冲Lestrade微笑。“下次你可得告诉我，你想把我操成什么样，或者……"他舔了舔嘴唇，笑得像只柴郡猫。  
“伙计，到嘴边的鸭子呀！”酒保遗憾地拍了拍Lestrade的肩膀。“别盯着瞅了，再瞅那翘臀你也干不上。”  
“那可不一定。”Lestrade低头，看见吧台下放着一只印着哈罗百货logo的纸袋，他的机车钥匙和叠得整整齐齐的夹克衫放在里面，一张周五的电影票上，魅惑的女主角静静地看着他。  
“他还欠我一个名字。”


	7. Chapter 7

1998年1月29日，London  
他再相信那个连名字都不知道的小子他就把头给多诺万当椅子使。  
三天前，他特意冒着生命危险向头儿请了半天假，还像个娘们似的纠结到底要不要拿上一小束花。  
结果，那束倒霉的蔷薇被冻蔫在一月的寒风里，连同只穿着一件短风衣，冻得哆哆嗦嗦的Lestrade，他狠狠地把那蓝紫色的花束扔进垃圾桶，发誓要是他再看见那个混蛋，一定打的他妈都认不出。  
十点多的街道说不出的萧瑟，Lestrade往大衣里缩了缩。街灯把他的影子拉得斜长。现在远算不上晚，不远处的霓虹灯闪烁，穷人富人中产阶级在同一座城市中的酒池肉林放荡，而他堪堪补完三天前欠下的工作，只想倒在他的单人床上好好睡上几个小时，  
刚打开门，他就被推倒门板上，撞的他肩胛骨生疼。就在他考虑要不要掏配枪来制服这不长眼的小毛贼时，就被吻住了嘴唇。  
他惊愕地不知如何反应，靠，原来是劫色……  
身上的入侵者明显并不是接吻老手他只是单纯地啃咬，间或用舌头舔吻，倒是他身上的味道熟悉得很，是清新而强大的Alpha气息。  
“操!”终于想起这味道的主人是谁，Lestrade猛地伸手去推他，男孩潮红的脸色在窗外灯光的映衬下显得格外稚嫩。“你他妈怎么进来的！你他妈怎么知道我……"  
Lestrade没说完的半句话被扑上来的男孩堵回了嘴里。男孩冰凉的手托着他的脸颊，舌头色情地在他口中翻搅。Lestrade有点懵，在他意识到应该推开身上纠缠的瘦高青年时，他的胳膊早已先于理智环住了男孩的腰。  
“你他妈到底……”被没轻没重地咬到了舌头，Lestrade终于找回了些理智，他努力不去看男孩修长纤细，握在在他肩头的手指。男孩抬起脸，嘴唇艳红。  
“Mycroft，我叫Mycroft，好久不见Gregory。”

每个不算太过愚笨的人都有本能，在危险时下意识自保。而这种本能在那些注定名留史册的人身上则演变成一种近乎直觉的天分。尤里乌斯•恺撒的天分是统帅部队，丘吉尔的天分是因势利导，希特勒的天分是疯子似地煽动群众，他们站在命运这辆车上，表面上是他们运筹帷幄，向前疾驶，实际上，在未登车之前，他们最终的结局都已因流在血液中的天分而写下了结局，无论是万人瞩目的胜利，抑或是众人唾弃的陨落。  
Holmes的血液中沸腾着毁灭性的智慧。  
无论是玩弄权术还是政治，都需要冷静的头脑和智慧，那是成大事的铺路石。而对于人情的拿捏则是黏合的沥青，没有前者，后者只是一滩烂泥，而除去后者的帮助，前者也只不过是随时可以砸得粉碎清理出场的浮尘。  
而Holmes家的男孩子们可怕可悲之处就在于，他们无法达到理与智的结合，个个都有魔鬼似的头脑，却又不愿意向任何人任何事妥协。这种近乎天真的高傲其实是一种笨拙，而与世隔绝的福尔摩斯庄园和双亲近乎纵容的教育态度又很好地隔绝了正常世界，滋长了这份稚嫩。Singerson Holmes名义上位于女王大臣名单的末尾，但他实质上却是影子中不可或缺的力量，男孩子们一直被他保护在阴影中，未曾受到他经历过的那些威胁。  
那句话怎么说，生命皆会终结，人心业已破碎，关爱不是什么好事。  
这句话第一次灌进Mycroft Holmes的耳中，是在父亲的葬礼上。他因为轻信了一句话，导致了人生中第一次亲历的绑架，父亲的死亡。  
母亲声嘶力竭的哭喊让他瑟缩，Sherlock懵懂的一句“Papa在哪？他还要和我去遛红胡子呢。”让他整个胃痉挛起来，年长十岁的兄长忙里忙外撑好最后的门面，没人去看看他身上还流着血的伤口。  
那句话在他耳边响起，他茫然地抬起头，看见一个男人坐在他身边，昂贵的大衣就那么毫不在意地铺在花坛边缘的泥土上，男人身上未加掩饰的尖锐Alpha气息让正处于发育期的Mycroft觉得喉咙被人掐住了，他警惕地站了起来，随时准备跑。  
“啧，真是疑心重的孩子。”老人站起身，他六十出头，身量不高但气势上犹如压在头顶的乌云，他笑着却让Mycroft只想躲起来。  
“你是谁？”Mycroft说，手里捏了一块花坛里的石头。  
“你爸爸的朋友。”老者又向前逼近了几步，看着蓝眼的少年屏住了呼吸。“Mycroft？你父亲经常提起你和你弟弟。”  
Mycroft仍是不说话，但是明显放松了几分。“你认识我父亲。”  
“是啊。在他像你这么大的时候就认识了。”老者拿出一根雪茄烟，塞进嘴中，对着微凉的空气呼出一口浓重的烟雾，他低头看向衣着单薄的孩子。“听着孩子，我给你个机会，为我工作，为父报仇，保护别人的机会。”  
Mycroft看着老者。“好啊。”他说，淡淡的。“你告诉我谁杀了我爸爸，教我怎么杀人，我就帮你杀人。”  
老者微笑更大了些。“你们家人都一个样，从你父亲到你哥哥，再到你。”  
从此以后，世上没了Mycroft少爷，多了Holmes文书官。他依据老人——他现在得叫他的老师为K了—的安排进入公学，学习如何和那些养尊处优的金鱼相处，三年后，他在十六岁时足够幸运，得以分化成Alpha，从而正式进入影子幕僚的背后，成为老人最锋利的刀，最坚韧的矛，只可惜他一直没能如愿把子弹送进那个人的头颅。  
“还不是时候，我的孩子。”老人总是这么说，他的台灯下是无人可触碰的黑暗，身后是伦敦城无人可忽视的灯光，他的脸在光影中看不清楚。  
“M，先生让您进去。”老人的秘书对等候多时的Mycroft说，他个子很高，一身黑衣，像是一片阴影。  
Mycroft点点头，他从连轴转五天没睡觉的困顿中抽身，带上最精神爽利的面具，走进那间办公室。  
“Mycroft！我的好孩子！坐吧！”老人向他微笑，他的座位那边已经摆上了一杯马天尼，Mycroft微微向老人低了低头，坐了下来。  
“任务完成得真漂亮，孩子，我想你可以得到你想得到的了。”老人轻声说，将近六年的时间将Mycroft从一个十三岁的小毛头锻造成一柄六英尺的利剑，而在他脸上却似乎一点皱纹也没留下，连信息素也还是那么犀利。  
Mycroft坐直了身子。“谢谢您，长官。”他说，语气很淡，似乎不在接受表扬。  
老人摆摆手，两个人从后门被压了进来。男人紧紧搂着怀中的孩子，男孩的臂膀紧揽着父亲的脖子，宛若怪异的双生。  
“Arthur Spencer，和他可爱的儿子，Adam，六年前就是Spencer先生处于那么一点点私欲，而做了些，不可饶恕的事情。”老人的声音很平淡，似乎说的只是一个传闻，丝毫不在意男人惨败的面容，他甚至还对着青筋暴起的Mycroft微笑。“现在，孩子，做你该做的事吧。”  
Mycroft掏出怀里的枪。“出去。”他对着瑟瑟发抖的男孩扬了扬下巴，却被老人止住了。  
他惊愕地抬起眼，在那双不带笑意的眼睛中，他看到的是无声的威胁和考验。  
他看向那个孩子，十一二岁的年纪，棕色的头发带着卷，和他幼弟很像，此时正紧紧抱着父亲的一只手臂，眼睛里蓄满泪水又不敢大声哭。  
这是他的考验。   
他闭上眼，扣动了扳机。  
两次。

他靠在墙上抽烟，被吐出来的烟雾呛得连连咳嗽。  
“试试这个，低焦油的。”一只带着手套的手从他背后伸过来，细长的手指里挟着一根香烟。  
“我以为你还在上班？”Mycroft接过，瞥了眼一身黑的男人。“不适合你，显老。”  
Sherrinford无奈的笑了笑。“我都快三十岁了。”他摸了摸并不存在皱纹的鬓角，怜爱的目光盯着自己的弟弟。“你感觉怎么样？累吗？”  
“告诉我，Sherrinford，成为他的秘书感觉怎么样？你一定也弄脏了自己的手。”Mycroft没有回答兄长，他盯着虚空中的一点，声音极低。“那个孩子可真像William。”  
Sherrinford耸耸肩。“我不知道，Myc，我不知道。我只知道我们欠他的。”他拍了拍弟弟消瘦的肩膀，无奈的蹙了蹙眉。“有时间去看看William，他非常想你。好像只有你才是他哥哥。”  
“我不能，你知道的，母亲一见到我就会失控，她连我的声音都听不得。”Mycroft把烟头碾碎。“别对Will太严厉，他还只是个孩子。”  
他无视兄长不赞同的眼光，裹紧了外套。  
“我们都只是他的一条狗而已。”他在兄长耳畔轻声说，旋即擦肩而过。  
又下雨了。Mycroft看向灰色的天空，被口袋里的一张硬纸划破了手指。过期的电影票上，当红的女星对他妖艳的笑。  
他忽然觉得很冷，那个孩子临死时瞪大眼睛中满满是难以置信，也是，谁会在期待下一场足球赛决赛的时候迎来自己的死亡？那男人追权夺利一辈子，最终却也只是以一个崩溃父亲的角色走向死亡。  
复仇成功并没有让他得到丝毫安慰，他只觉得自己脚上被绑上了石块，被迫向上拼命翻腾，不然就会坠落海底。  
可最终，他只会让黑暗的水吞没。  
他们都是。和魔鬼做交易就要做好随时死亡的准备。  
而现在，他只想去放纵，去追逐，去用别人的体温让自己温暖，用愚者的天真让自己无知而快乐。  
他向那个已经熟记在心的地址走去。

Lestrade的决心被那一声Gregory打回了肚子里。  
从来没有人能把他那个古老的名字叫得如此百转千回，况且那又是一个穿着三件套西装辣得要死的红发青年。  
“你就不打算告诉我，你是怎么进来的吗”他在接吻的间隙尽量装出一副强硬模样，好像自己一点也不留恋那双缠绵青涩的唇。  
Mycroft不满地皱了皱眉—上帝啊，他还撅嘴！被自己舔咬的嫣红的嘴！Lestrade在心里哀嚎一声，紧接着感觉到滑腻的舌舔吻着自己的耳廓，他不禁缩起肩膀。  
“我还等着你的答案呢，先生，你想把我操到什么地步？”那口伦敦音仿佛就在他耳里鸣震，那条舌头来回刷动仿佛在模仿更加隐秘的某项活动。  
“滚开，我不和私闯民宅的人操。”Lestrade不是那么真心实意地推了推身上人，随即有点惊恐地发现对方真的退开了。  
Mycroft低头看向略矮的青年，戏谑地看着他染上红潮的耳尖，伸手摸向包裹在修身牛仔裤里的肿胀。“滚开？”他倾身吻上那双微张的嘴唇，一下。“您的小兄弟。”两下。“可不是这么说的。”最后一下轻啄落在青年颤动的眼皮上。  
“操！”Lestrade扯过Mycroft的领带，他的嘴唇重重地撞在后者戏谑的微笑上，把那个笑撞成了不知是谁的破碎呻吟，他向下，停在Mycroft味道最重的锁骨处，用力嗅着浓重的Alpha信息素，他体内的臣服基因正一点点被唤醒。“你是打算就穿着你天杀的三件套，还是撕了他们来操我？！”  
年轻的Alpha看着他，震惊于他的直白，旋即笑起来，笑得一派天真，仿佛他的手没正急着往Omega的裤子里塞。  
“如你所愿。”他说，一个滚烫的吻落在Lestrade的太阳穴上。  
“我操！”Lestrade仰面躺在床上，努力让自己不去往后操自己后穴里那两根纤长的手指。他浑身湿答答黏糊糊，射过一次的阴茎戳在身上人的小腹上，那个看上去禁欲的，从公学长大，保不齐还是个处男的青年人真是操蛋得磨人，修长的手指仿佛有自主意识似的往他前列腺上戳。  
“好像被我手指操到把脑子都射出来的是你，甜心。”Mycroft带着笑意说，又加了一根手指进去那个正紧紧缠着他的小洞。“你喜欢吗？”  
Lestrade猛地一挺腰，把身上的男孩反压在身下，男孩修长的手指慌乱中滑出，紧紧地抓住Lestrade挺俏的臀。  
“喜欢。”他甜腻地说，直起上半身，用湿润的穴口磨蹭男人仍困在西裤里的勃起。“但是你不觉得不公平吗？我连内裤扔在哪都不知道了，你却连领带都整整齐齐的。”他俯身向前，叼住Mycroft深蓝色的领带，刻意伸出舌头濡湿那一小块布料，身下来回摩擦着男人昂贵的西裤。“啊哦，不好意思，弄湿了。”他毫无悔意地继续磨蹭，加大那块不体面的水痕。  
无法忽视的红晕从露出的脖颈慢慢爬上男孩的耳尖，Lestrade不禁想知道在一丝不乱的马甲之下是不是也是这般景致？  
“你是很聪明。”他伸手解开一粒粒小如贝壳的扣子，Lestrade很好奇自己是怎么稳住双手的。“不需要实践凭借本能就能做的很好。”马甲和衬衫落地的声音仿佛响在耳畔，Lestrade看着Mycroft变成深蓝色的瞳孔，俯身舔上男人的肩膀。“唔，雀斑。”他满意地哼哼着。“你好啊，小家伙。”  
“瞧瞧，现在是谁在求谁啦？小处男？”Lestrade得意地看着刚才还不可一世的青年此时攥紧了身下的被单才能忍住不在自己舔舐他的乳首时呻吟出声。  
“我希望你有认真，定时对待自己的体检。”Mycroft看了口，声线低沉沙哑。“什么……"还没等Lestrade反应过来，Mycroft猛地向上一挺腰，整根贯穿了进去。  
“我操！”Lestrade双眼翻白地仰头过去，汗水顺着他精致的锁骨流下，他颤抖着，看向颠倒了的世界，窗外有星，有灯光，每个星球上都是相遇的碰撞，每一扇窗后面都是一个淫靡的故事，而现在，他只想让身体里那根玩意好好摩擦出点不那么纯良的火花。  
Mycroft舔掉那颗停留在男人粉红乳尖上的汗水，激起身上人抽搐似的颤栗。“现在，叫我名字，告诉我你想要什么。”  
你，我想要你，见到第一眼就想要你，想让你留下来，在这间房，在我身体里。  
“操我，麻烦您不留情面用最下流的招数操我。”Lestrade的手指在男孩小腹上结痂的伤口上使力，感受男孩因为吃痛而在身体里搏动的炽热，他在男孩颈窝处舔吻，着迷地嗅着男孩强大不加掩饰的Alpha气息。  
Mycroft就势一滚，把Lestrade压在身下，年长者顺势把长腿缠在那纤细腰肢上。  
“含着，就算你把邻居都吵醒我也不会停。”粘着未干体液的手指递到嘴边，Lestrade伸出舌，乖乖地从指根含住。挑逗的眼神有形化，顺着男人尖峭的下巴蜿蜒而上。  
“求你，千万别停。”  
接下来的一切似乎顺理成章抑或天性使然，男孩在他体内喷发，而他带着哭腔的呻吟灌进身上人耳中，他也终于让男孩那张嘴发出了别样的东西。  
至于别的什么，例如非法闯入和他撬坏的门锁，他们可以下次再说。  
没错，他坚信还会有下次。  
事实证明，他是对的。


	8. Chapter 8

那话怎么说来着？天上的神灵百年才掀起伦敦城上方的幕帘，看这污水坑还在人间，便又躲回尘嚣之中。  
若是我，Mycroft阴郁地想，便把那幕布撕下来扔在整个欧罗巴上方，就让因苟且形成的土地死在自己的呕吐物和无尽黑暗中去。啊，首先盖住的地方一定要是这间该死的，连牛奶比例都调不好的咖啡店。  
可惜他不能，他还得显现一副谦卑的模样，露出受欢迎，计算好角度的微笑，好似他真的对身边的那位下议院议员的聒噪感兴趣似的。  
“我说，Holmes。”大腹便便的男人费力地向前欠着身子，竭力想拉回正百无聊赖抚弄着伞柄的男人的注意力。”你是有个弟弟，Sherleck,对吧？“  
这蠢货的席位若是再向前移动一排都是他政治生涯的耻辱。Mycroft暗想，他真不知道这位仁兄到底是口条有问题还是脑子有问题。“Sherlock。”他纠正道，竭力让自己的语气控制在略微好奇和适当的不耐之间。“舍弟怎么了？”  
“啊，Holmes你也应该知道，我有一些，嗯，‘朋友’在一些部门。”男人露出一个故作玄虚的笑容，却失望地看到并没有引起什么热烈的回应，只得兀自说下去。“我在出入境管理的朋友告诉我，你弟弟在几天以前带着一个小个子Alpha闯进信息管理处，说起来你弟弟他应该是个Omega，这么……”  
“我不觉得在忙碌的周三清晨于这里谈论我的家事多么合时宜。“Mycroft放下手中凉透的咖啡，微微挑了挑嘴角。”首相先生还在等待，如果没有别的事，我就先失陪了。日安。“  
“他们拿走了一份入境记录！”男人高声喊道，竭力想挽留住正往外迈步的年轻者，见后者步伐停顿下来，他急忙往下说道。“是一份美国入境的，是个男人，带着个丫头。George或者Grahm什么的，我是想着……”  
“多谢您，Mr. Spencer。”Mycroft背对着男人，声线微微上扬，听不出情绪。“您前些天提到的那个工作席位我会留心一下是否有空缺的，日安。”  
他走出咖啡馆，黑伞的伞尖还未来得及着地，一辆黑色捷豹便悄无声息地停在他面前，车上下来的黑衣女孩替他打开车门。  
“长官，刚才收到来自Mr. Spencer秘书的邮件，是一份出入境记录。”女孩微微从黑莓手机中抬起眼。“您需要看一下么？”  
Mycroft撑着车门，不耐地扫了扫女孩手中泛着光的屏幕。  
他蓦地睁大了眼，车门尖利的边框嵌入他的手掌，平日不离手的黑伞啪嗒一声砸在地上。  
Mycroft紧紧闭上眼睛，感觉冷汗正顺着睫毛流进眼中，他甚至听见心脏的蹦动和牙关打颤的声音交织，远远似乎传来Anthea焦虑的声音。  
可他什么也听不见，什么也看不见，只有那方闪着光的小小银屏上一张证件照盘旋在眼前，似乎在嘲笑，在讥讽，在哭号，  
于他，更于这无法言说的十五年漫漫时光。  
他撑起身，丝毫没在意正沁着血痕的手心，胡乱抹去漫脸的冷汗。  
“去贝克街。”他咬紧牙关，似乎想把空气连同所有的疑虑和侥幸挤出腹腔。“现在。”

 

年轻的Omega平躺在沙发中，深色鬈发散在他苍白的脸上，手臂上七片尼古丁贴片像是明目张胆的挑衅，挑战着John的底线。  
“Sherlock Holmes,我给你三秒钟把那些该死的玩意撕下来！”矮个子Alpha烦躁地转了个圈。“看在上帝的份上！你刚刚把苏格兰场翻了个底朝天！还追着个处于狂躁期的Alpha跑遍了整个伦敦！你他妈还要什么……”  
侦探蓦地睁开眼睛，他无视了喋喋不休的室友，微微向窗外抬了抬眼。“他来了。”男人的瞳孔在阳光下只能看见细微的一条线，嘴角僵硬地扯起些许角度。  
“什么……”John的话音未落，皮鞋踏在楼梯上的吱嘎声和小提琴声一起响了起来。  
“Drama,你喜欢吗？我亲爱的哥哥？”Sherlock也不起身，就微微向后扬起脖颈，露出脆弱的喉结。“哦呀呀，何必这么急着跑来，减肥不差这一时。”  
John看向楼梯口的那人，他从未见过年长的Holmes有一丝一毫的衣冠不整，这一点上兄弟二人倒是出奇的一致，年长的男人甚至连信息素都不怎么明显，不知道的人一定会误以为“小小的公务员”先生只是个Beta。“那些恶心的三件套和Beta喷雾就是他的茧，John。”初识那会儿有一次Sherlock这么说道，神情里满满是厌恶和一种说不出的苦涩。“包裹着他可悲苍白黏腻的灵魂。”  
那么此刻，Mycroft一定是破茧而出了，只可惜出生的不是什么美丽蝴蝶，而是狂暴的Alpha气息和毫不掩饰的震怒痛楚。  
这对于一个同为Alpha的壮年男人来说实在是太过于侵犯，尤其是在他的家，他的Sherlock面前。那种感觉就好像正在孵化子女的企鹅父亲面对偷石子的小贼，小孩子面对正把玩自己心爱玩偶的兄弟，吝啬的地主看见别人正偷取自己的麦穗，不悦很细微地滋生却又足够灭顶。  
“Hey,Mycroft，你怎么……”John迎上去，想拦住这个明显过于激动的男人，却被Sherlock喊住了。  
“John，在你因为殴打大英政府而蹲局子之前，为什么不去拿点必要的药品来给我可怜的哥哥包扎下因为虐待车门而导致的伤口呢？”侦探仍拉着尖利的曲子，甚至都没有费心看下剑拔弩张的二人。  
John注意到年长男人的那把黑伞正别扭地被捏在左手中，而紧握的右手指缝里全是干涸的血迹，他犹豫一下，转身往厨房走，他强迫自己顶着因为信息素而过分刺鼻的空气回望Mycroft的瞳孔。“别伤害他。”他压低声音以求更多的震慑力。“无论他做了什么，你才是年长的那个。”  
“我恐怕因为早出生了七年而付出了太多。”Mycroft说，声音里是闻所未闻的狠戾，如果说以前John就认为他是个狠辣的人，那么今天也真算是开了眼。“无论是小时候还是现在。麻烦你给我们的兄弟阋墙留点私人空间。”  
“五天，又慢了呀，亲爱的哥哥。”Sherlock把最后一个音符拉得格外响亮。“Drama,人生本如戏，对吗？”他站起身，赤脚踩在茶几上，活像一个蹩脚的西区演员。“本该谢幕了的，反倒登了台，本该被遗忘的，反而入了心。”他俯视脸色铁青的兄长。“让你满意欢喜吗？这出戏？”  
Mycroft一把薅住幼弟的衣领。“如果不是因为你姓Holmes，我现在就能杀了你！”Alpha的面容扭曲成一团。“他在哪里？”  
年幼的那个毫不在意地回望，笑意盈盈的 ，好像一点都不受信息素的影响，又好像那个被勒住脖颈的人不是他。“谁？”他反问道。“你总得跟我说个名字呀？”侦探歪了歪脑袋，仿佛一个顽劣的孩童。“如果你说不出，那我来替你说。”  
他贴近兄长耳畔，没有血色的嘴唇一张一合。“Gregory Lestrade,啊抱歉。”他戏剧化地尖叫一声。“现在是George Ford才对”  
年轻人推开兄长突然无力的双手，理好敞开的衣领。他抬高下巴，审视对面的Alpha。“别质问我为什么不通知你，Mycroft，人总得为自己的愚蠢付出点代价才会变聪明，你教给我的。”Sherlock转过身去，伦敦城的天气总是多变，阴雨仿佛就在刚才的阳光上滋长，飘在年轻人的脸上。“十五年了，你是真的相信他死了还是宁愿相信他死了？为了你可怜的自尊心和愧疚？”侦探尖利刻薄地说，语气凉薄。  
“你怎么敢？！”年长的男人咬紧了牙关。“你怎么敢！说到底你还是什么都不懂的孩子！”  
“孩子？”Sherlock猛地转过身来，眼里是具象化的怒气，他露出一个白牙森森的微笑。“是啊，孩子，Mycroft，你一直标榜自己的成熟和理智，那么麻烦你告诉我，是谁莫名其妙失踪两年半，是谁把自己的伴侣送进圆场那帮渣滓手中，又是谁亲手了解了自己的兄弟？你还真他妈的成熟啊。“他无视了Mycroft惨白的面色，寡淡地说。”我不会告诉你他在哪，想必你可爱的地鼠们不出一天时间就能把全国的CCTV查个遍，你若还算有点心，就麻烦从办公椅上动动你的肥屁股，去物色一份合适的工作，你不会以为时隔这么多年他是一个人回来的吧？“  
Mycroft的脸色这下是彻底一点血色都没有了。“他，并不……那不可能。“Mycroft嗫嚅着，昔日能让议会崩塌的唇舌此时却只能发出毫无意义的音节。  
“哦呀，看来你还是真的连那么一份记录都等不及看完，是吧？是的，出入境记录上是两个人，两个Ford。”Sherlock逼近兄长，距离近的足以看出最细微的瞳孔收缩。“告诉我，Mycroft,让你如此挂怀的是可笑的多巴胺分泌，Alpha腺体的占有欲本能，还是只是荒唐的内疚？”  
他躺回长沙发，不耐地挥了挥手。“另外，要下雨了，Mycroft，趁着你那条比伦敦地铁还不灵光的腿勉强能走，快滚吧。”  
雨声铺面砸了下来，正好落在侦探颤动的睫毛上。“都他妈是蠢货。“他说，声线全没了刚才的咄咄逼人，而是疲倦和些许的悲凉。

到底还是没能在大雨倾盆之前到达目的地。  
Anthea偷眼望向自家上司，后者苍白的像是鬼魂，整张脸隐没在车玻璃间的雾气中，那把从不离身的黑伞也不知所踪，仍带着血迹的右手正紧紧压着右腿。  
该死！助力小姐暗骂自己的大意，每到阴雨天Mr.M的那条带着旧伤的腿就成了整个圆场的一个隐秘谈资，大家总是猜测那上面的伤口来源哪次奋不顾身的战役，可惜的是，谜底永远都是谜底。  
“长官，您的药。“Anthea送上去一只药盒，却没有得到意料中的承接。  
“在宅邸后门停车。“男人说，声音里是平日绝不会沾染的抖颤，比起这个，更让助力小姐拉响警报的是那个微妙的停车位置。  
作为Mr.M的助理，她有很多特权，可以在开场前三分钟搞定一张哈姆雷特的特等座，可以挤掉几千人的预约米其林三星大厨的服务，她甚至还曾经吃着唐纳兹，晾着未干的指甲油签署国情文件，但所有的特权里独独不包括靠近那个神秘的铁门，哪怕身旁的男人连外套都是她送洗的。  
“是。“Anthea有很多优点，识时务绝对是其中佼佼者。  
她曾无数次猜想，那后花园里是有什么？一座记录着过往经历的档案室？一间不为人知的秘密办公室？甚至是令人瞠目结舌的什么小游乐园？可真正看到时，她还是睁大了眼睛。  
和想象中的猎奇太过大相径庭，那只是个普普通通的后花园，像是每个英国男人都乐意侍弄的那种，简单的草坪，零星的蔷薇在雨中摇曳，不仅不华丽反而因为缺少关照而显得有点荒芜。  
唯一的醒目处是一块黑色大理石碑。  
那是块墓碑。

Mycroft推开车门，踏上地面时右腿钻心的一痛，他下意识想用黑伞撑住自己却想起那可怜的小东西恐怕已经被Sherlock给拿来戳死尸了。  
他不顾身后Anthea诧异近乎惊恐的目光，一步步走进私人宅邸的后门。  
他知道在办公室里一直有关于他的种种猜测，他并未想过出言禁止，他为什么要？无论是神秘还是恐怖不都是他所渴求的？但是给那些金鱼一百个脑子，他们也想不到这就是谜底。  
一块墓碑。  
Gregory Lestrade  
1976 -----1999  
Mycroft伸出手轻轻划过那些字母的凹陷，仿佛在抚摸情人的面庞，仿佛这之间没有隔着生与死，没有隔着时光漫漫，没有隔着无法跨越的滂沱大雨。  
他忽然笑了起来，先是无声，再到歇斯底里，像是嘲讽又像是什么东西从他灵魂深处解脱出来。  
雨水打湿了他的西装，泥水溅在小牛皮鞋上，透过雕花凉得刺骨，可他就这么站着，仿佛赤条条地站在上帝面前面临审判。姜红色的头发失去了发胶的禁锢垂在眼前，就现在这幅模样，谁也不会把这个可怜人和杀伐果断的影子政府联系到一起。  
很久之后，久到Anthea已经沉默地站在他身边，雨水顺着她的伞落在红色鞋跟旁，久到男人那条从俄罗斯的冰天雪地里捡回来的腿已经丧失全部知觉，他终于蹲下身去。  
Mycroft那双手狠狠砸在冰冷的石碑上，他似乎在一个瞬间内从那个政府的外衣中逃脱，变成一个落魄中年男人，又瞬息变成了一个暴徒，他发了狠地攻击那块没有生命力的石头，似乎面前站着的是仇人，一个承载了鲜血和死亡的亡命之徒，而仇恨能否报，便全在自己那双除了握笔再没干过其他的双手中。  
他甚至掏出手枪，只是手并不稳，颤抖得好似垂死之徒，雨水顺着他狰狞吊起的眼角流至收紧的下颌，有那么一瞬间，Anthea甚至以为他在流泪。  
可任凭他怎么折腾，那墓碑连同上面的名字还是老样子，只是沉默。  
男人扔掉了手枪，捂住脸，跪坐在大雨滂沱中。  
“我宁愿你……“雨声湮没了细微的声响，宛若那几声嗫嚅和刚才的崩溃只是女孩荒唐的错觉。


	9. Chapter 9

1998年  
“你知道这样挺变态的吧”刚刚从案发现场回来的小警员对着轻车熟路地窝在自家沙发上，团成一团的某人挑起眉，Alpha的气息充斥着他乱七八糟的公寓，似乎黏附在每一件物件上，让人感觉心里沉甸甸的暖和。后者从Doctor Who录像带中抬起眼，披萨渣还粘在他的下巴上，不知怎的，Lestrade心里微微一动。事情一旦关于这个姓名奇怪的神秘男孩就变得不受控制，在那场意料之外的操之后，Lestrade的小公寓就多了一位不固定室友，他总是在Lestrade下班的时候坐在黑暗中，沉默地从背后抱住比他矮一头的Omega，然后他们上床，男孩很少说什么，只用厚重的喘息和阴茎穿透Lestrade，在成结的前一秒抽离，高潮后趴在年长的青年身上，懒惰得令人发指。  
不知什么时候开始，Alpha会在他的沙发上留下一件沾着血迹的衬衫，Lestrade只好唉声叹气地把那块一看就很贵的布料送进干洗店。那些连题目是什么语言都看不懂的精装本被塞在了枕头底下。他们开始接吻，比做爱更多，只是男孩从不说自己的过去和工作，Lestrade也不问——他只是隐隐的猜测。在某一个夜晚，Lestrade独自一人在单人床上昏昏欲睡，不知在等待什么，也不知为什么，空出了一半的位置。热度在黑暗中环抱住他，他扭头吻了吻男孩的鼻尖，转身继续睡，男孩也安静地躺下，两个人终于沉稳睡去。  
然而他还是没有把那把钥匙送出去，那个人也没有开口。  
“怎么了？”Mycroft无辜地说，好像那个三不五时撬门溜进别人家的混蛋和自己毫无关系，他懒洋洋地伸展长腿，把那张破旧的茶几踢得更远了些。“你回来得太晚，芝士培根披萨没了。”他伸出舌，缓缓舔了舔嘴唇，眯眼盯着Lestarde。“你只能自己再叫一份了。”  
Lestrade不由得向前几步，捧住男孩的脸，堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴，在对方张开嘴唇的时候却忽视那条挑逗的舌，转移到精致的下巴上，把那粒摇摇欲坠的饼底卷进口中。“饱了。”他在男孩红透的脸上留下一道水痕，笑着看在床上控制欲十足的Alpha在现实生活中倒是因为一点挑逗倒害羞得像个处子。Lestrade抵着男孩的额头，轻轻把一缕红色鬈发揽在他脑后。男孩冰蓝的眼睛闪了闪，Lestrade感觉那睫毛卷起了一股龙卷风，刮在他的脸上。  
“那你胃口可真小。”Mycroft懒懒地笑笑，伸手揽住年长男人的脖颈，在脖颈上的腺体处落下一个吻，满意地看着身上的男人瑟缩了一下。  
“喂，给你。”Lestrade没理男孩幼稚的挑战，从口袋里取出早就配好的钥匙，放在男孩锁骨的凹陷处，他有点紧张地看着男孩。“额，也不是说你一定要收下，也，也不是，真的也不是，想要回馈什么的……天啊我在干什么！你还是别要了你忘了吧……”  
然后他就被男孩推着倒在了地上。钥匙掉落在地板上发出清脆的响声。  
“嗷！”重重磕到了头，Lestrade瞪着骑跨在身上的Mycroft。“很疼！”  
男孩俯身吻他，Alpha的气息在他鼻尖萦绕，Lestrade抬起腿勾住身上人的腰，抬头承接降落的吻。  
“我很高兴。”男孩模糊的声音似乎响在他耳边。

关爱不是什么好事，Mycroft知道。  
父亲在那次绑架中倒在他面前的前一秒，仍紧紧看着自己惊惧的次子，嘴型还停留在温柔的安抚上；母亲在葬礼上哭得昏厥几次，醒来以后从此再也不肯看杀死丈夫的凶手，成为古老庄园里的黑色背景；兄长沉默地承担一切，把责任和职责全都锁在自己的黑色三件套中。你看，命运之神已经告诉了他，关爱只是死亡的前奏，一切因为肾上腺素生成的亲情，爱情，都只是错觉，近乎快感的安慰之后只有空洞的棺木在嘲笑，在等待。  
可是，这个警探，打破了他用了五年时间建立起来的所有堡垒和哲学。  
他的衬衫被Omega叠得整整齐齐放在密封袋里。卫生间里，崭新的白色毛巾挨着柔软，略微磨了边的深蓝色那条。男人似乎有一种努力让别人舒适的自觉，他并不多说什么，只是在Mycroft不请自来的时候（那相当多，相信Mycroft从来不出错的记忆）抱住他，用力而温暖，刚刚好让Mycroft感觉到，又足够把因为杀戮和勾心斗角引起的刻骨严寒赶出英伦三岛。  
更重要的是，男人从不问他的工作和过去，他们呆在一起，做爱或者只是靠在一起睡觉，男人很暖，不管是身体里还是周遭。  
但是他还是没有给他钥匙，哪怕那小玩意已经快把他牛仔裤口袋磨出印子。  
某一天，他从自己已经开始落灰的公寓回来，拿着上次未送出的幼弟的礼物。  
“那是什么？”Omega问，他系着围裙，正在和炒锅里翻滚的牛肉斗争。  
“给我弟弟的。”Mycroft 在编造一个谎言之前脱口而出，还来不及后悔，就听见Omega头也不回地说，  
“哦？我应该见见他，他一定很可爱。”他把略微糊了点的肉盛进盘中，饶有兴趣的地挑眉看他，眉形弯曲得像是要飞走的蝴蝶。“他几岁？”  
“十一岁。”Mycroft吞咽了下，不知在紧张什么。“他不是那种讨人喜欢的孩子。”  
“比你还不讨人喜欢？”Omega走过来，摸了摸他的眉心。“吃饭了。”  
Mycroft看着男人收拾碗筷，被油烟呛地直咳嗽，感觉心里沉甸甸得像是压了什么东西。  
天啊！我好像……他阻止那个字出现在自己的字典里，想想也不行，只好愤恨地咬着嘴唇，他到底想什么时候把钥匙给我？  
此时，他看着身边沉沉睡着的人，浓密的睫毛好像可以掀起全世界的风暴。明明二十多岁的年纪，平时也严肃正经得好像是正在抓捕开膛手杰克，在床上倒是很对得起自己的好皮囊，睡着以后也像个未涉人事的孩子。  
Mycroft把玩床头柜上那把晶亮的钥匙，不由俯身，嘴唇穿过男人身上遍布的情欲痕迹，停在了脖颈上的腺体处，微微用力，留下一个淡淡的痕迹。

2014年  
Mycroft把那份档案合上，左手覆在眼角，妄图遮掩住情绪。  
Sylvia Ford,出生于2002年8月6日的美国纽约，父亲是George Ford,母亲不详。  
2002年，自己当时在哪？在车臣，刚果，还是中东？那是莫须有的死亡后三年，他正努力把曾经的老师杀死在旧时的王座下，用他亲手培养，鲜血滋润，仇恨哺育的长剑刺透。  
而这一切的源头，在别人的床上，别人怀里，抱着别人的孩子，微笑。  
Mycroft翻开另一本档案，看着那张一寸照片，苍老透过时光和镜头展现在他面前，当年那头承接国他手指穿梭的茂密赭发，如今银白大半，那双眼睛，巧克力味的，滚烫的，直直看进人心的眼睛，如今只剩死寂。  
Mycroft轻轻拂过男人的面庞，好似在用手指亲吻那张脸，又好似在触摸来自旧时光的幽灵。  
他竭力想稳住颤抖的手，想把照片完好的撕下来，却连边缘都捏不稳。  
“操！”Mycroft狠狠地砸向桌面，裹着纱布的右手渗出鲜血，斑斑驳驳染在那张证件照上。  
“我来吧，长官。”身后的秘书小姐赶忙上前，小心地把照片揭下来，递给上司。  
Mycroft拉开办公桌抽屉，他犹豫了一下，又将抽屉关上。  
他把那张证件照小心放进胸前的口袋。  
“原谅我的失礼。”他沉声说。“可以把首相的电话接进来了。”  
他又是那位Mr.M了。

Lestrade从苏格兰场走出来，对着夜风伸了个懒腰。  
上个礼拜，他发现自己的护照不见了，倒是没有大惊小怪，只是马上去了221B。  
“老习惯没改是吧？”他对着那个长了十几岁仍是个小屁孩的男人伸出手。“还我！”  
黑发男子甚至没有看他，百无聊赖地喝着自己室友泡的茶，只是从一堆信件里掏出一封，扔给他。  
“明天上班，你好好准备下。”Lestrade挑挑眉，这个小动作让对面的男人微微愣了一下，不知是不是有了往日重现的错觉。  
他拆开信封。“苏格兰场？”他张大了嘴。“DI？”他惶恐地看向年轻自己十几岁的男人。“我不记得我……”  
“我做的。”侦探伸了个懒腰。“你熟悉的，挣得不算太少。”Sherlock眼神暗了暗。“还安全。”  
Sherlock别扭地别过脸。“唔，还能给我提供些案子，拉高那蠢地方的平均智商……”  
Lestrade拉过他，用一个拥抱打断了他的喋喋不休。  
“啊，对了。Slyvia的出生日期是不是不大对？”Sherlock在年长男人走到楼梯口时突然问道。  
“啊，嗯。有一点推移。”Lestrade含糊地说。“怎么了？”  
Sherlock拿过小提琴，拉起一只不知名的曲子。“很好。”他说，垂下的眼睛投下浓重的阴影。“那很好。”  
之后的事情顺利得近乎怪异，他进入了重案组，没有人质疑，没有人问他那空缺的十五年去了哪里，没有人在乎他的属性，甚至就连十五年前的老伙计，如今做了DS的Donovan也待他如初，就好像他们还是二十出头的年轻人。  
一切都很顺利，就好像那十五年未曾空缺，这太怪异，Lestrade深知来自人内心的真实阴暗，可他又能说些什么？难道让他对新鲜的食物，干净的公寓，Sylvia的教育和未来，崭新的生活说不？让他在失去这一切十五年后把这些全都推开？  
万物皆有代价，那就以后再算。  
他裹紧了身上的风衣，走进夜色中，没有注意到和他一起前进的黑车和转动的CCTV。


	10. Chapter 10

2014年  
Lestrade在办公桌下伸展了下僵硬的腿，把最后一份报告发出去。  
他很好地适应了这些。  
说是适应也不尽然，因为纵使这么多年过去，他并没有真正遗忘这些，甚至一直以一个全然相反的角度参与其中。情仇，被害人，谋杀，凶手。生活不就是由这四项构成的？  
他以很快的速度融入了那帮比自己小十多岁的手下。从小学开始，Gregory Lestrade就是学校孩子王，本来嘛，谁会拒绝一个相貌英俊，愿意替你写报告，还三不五时买唐纳兹分的上司？  
“说真的，Greg。”某个周五的啤酒之夜，Donvoan和那个隔壁组的Dimmock同他一起靠着酒吧打酒嗝——顺便一说，他很高兴她又叫他Greg了，而不是两周前生硬的Lestrade。“这十来年你这混蛋去哪里呀？”她有点醉了，一喝高就乱说话的毛病还是没改。“狗娘养的，还以为你个Beta去挖别人家墙角被Alpha打死了呢。”她开始咯咯地笑，嘟囔着和那法医的那档子烂事，趴在吧台上睡着了。  
Lestrade耸耸肩——对外他一向宣称自己是Beta，省了不少麻烦。“酒鬼嘴里没好话。”他皱紧眉毛，引得那个年轻Alpha大笑着向他靠过来。  
“秘密卧底行动，对吧？够酷啊，Lestrade。”年轻人挺直的鼻梁在酒吧的灯光下晕染成了一片暧昧的阴影，看着Lestrade困惑地挑起眉，他了然地微笑，那笑像极了学校里那种“我知道你的秘密，肯定不会告诉别人。”  
“Greyson有一次喝高了，告诉我们的，说你参与了个长期卧底行动。”年轻男人孩子气地瘪瘪嘴。“了不得啊伙计！”  
Lestrade没再说话。Greyson撒了个弥天大谎，那么又是谁指示了Greyson？是谁把那十五年的空白履历填了个漂亮，还顺便送了他这么个职位？  
他隐约有个答案。那个名字就那么突兀地蹦了出来，如果是那个人的话，一切似乎便顺理成章，他当然可以做到，只是为什么，凭什么？  
Lestrade拒绝去想。  
抬手看了下时间，九点过十分，现在还来得及去给Sylvia买一点她爱吃的马芬蛋糕——  
“Greg,连环自杀案，第四起！”Donvoan的声音从门口传来，她没来得及换掉的高跟鞋嗒哒作响。“劳瑞斯顿花园，碧斯顿的那个！”  
他叹了口气，抓起夹克衫冲了出去。

操。这孩子越长越不像话。  
Lestrade咬牙切齿地想。  
他不禁想问问那小兔崽子，这些年他都是怎么活过来的？上帝啊，是谁教他那么手无寸铁得去和连环杀手喝茶的？还有，是谁教他给案子打分的？  
（——我操，你为什么突然跑出去？你知道那是个疯了的Alpha变态吧？  
——这可是个六分的案子！）   
还好有那个小个子Alpha在。他们两个人都不承认那狙击手水平的枪法和他们任何一个人有关，可那并不代表Lestrade看不出，那双军人手指上的火药灼痕得些纸巾才能擦干净。  
Lestrade把夹克衫从身上扒下来，追着那个小崽子跑了大半个伦敦城，他现在已经累得可以随时睡死过去。  
他把车钥匙拿出口袋，刚准备开车走人，就听见身后传来一个女声。  
“DI Lestrade，请您留步。”  
他狐疑地转过身，右手不自觉按在了大衣下的配枪上。“你好？”来者是个身量纤纤的黑衣女孩，周身散发着介乎凌厉和低调的Beta气息。“我能帮你什么？”  
女孩没理他，转身站回到黑车旁边。“长官。”她低声说，把车门打开。  
一个男人在他面前站定。  
那个男人。

Mycroft把手机往前砸去。  
我在苏格兰场，你猜谁在我身边？——SH  
这个案子还不错，他不算迟钝，你知道，这可比以前好玩多了——SH   
Mycroft把脸埋进双手，伦敦的夜色霓虹落在他的头顶，像是加冕又像是某种刀光剑影。  
“去苏格兰场，Anthea。”他沉声说，扭头看向窗外。“Sherlock在那里。”他轻声说，似乎是在解释什么。  
“可是，长官，财政大臣正在等着和您视讯……”助理小姐迟疑地说，上司这几天是空的次数比这七年加起来都要多。  
“让他等。”Mycroft抬手把领口松开几分，又想起什么似的紧了回去。  
然后他看见了。  
Gregory Lestrade。  
男人穿着一件单薄的衬衫，在伦敦三月的寒风里把风衣挂在胳膊上，大步往一辆破旧的福特车走去。  
他下了车，开车门的时候不小心撞到了膝盖，靠秘书小姐递上来的雨伞撑住了身体。  
他看见他了。  
男人愣住了，定定地看着他，又似乎什么也没有看，只是在透过面前这个人形躯壳看着过去的飘渺时光。  
他也在看，目光顺着男人紧绷的肩膀而上。照片具有欺骗性，眼前的沧桑和无法掩饰的艰苦都被掩盖在胶片之下，那双眼睛隐没在黑暗中，只有疲倦在发光。  
他们长久地凝视，长久地别开目光，然后他们终于认出了彼此。  
男人先缓过神来，他似乎想走开，却又生生停住了自己的脚步。  
“晚上好，Mr.Holmes。”他说，声音在十五年的时空浸泡中只剩毫无波澜。  
Mycroft，让全英国屈膝的男人，此时却发不出一点声音。他张了张嘴，又闭上，自己能感觉到下颏肌肉的抖动，他闭了闭眼，想把眼前盘旋的白光挥下去，良久，他开了口。“晚上好。”他顿了顿，无法言说的痛苦像是血腥味从喉头蔓延。“DI Lestrade。”  
男人点了点头，他往后小小地退了一步，似乎在努力克制自己不要跑开。他们又陷入了沉默中去，男人粗噶的声音率先响起。“多谢您，为老朋友做的这些。”  
Lestrade这次打定主意要离开，往车子那走了几步。“我该走了。”他的目光始终没有再落到Mycroft身上，只是虚虚地搭在空气中。“有人在等我。”  
莫名的怒气翻腾而起，老朋友？啊，这还真是个好解释，Mycroft感觉从右腿上涌起的酸涩直接窜进心底，老朋友，真是极好地给他过去十五年的庸人自扰找了个归宿。有人在等，还真是甜蜜，那孩子有一头红发和一双蓝眼睛，你难道有找寻过我的影子？就像我一直在做的那样？你在别人床上也是那么喘息的吗？  
“多谢您照顾舍弟，探长先生。”指甲陷入血肉，可面上还是笑意盈盈。“以后还要多麻烦您。”  
Lestrade对着空气微微笑了下——如果你把僵硬肌肉的挑动叫做笑的话。“没关系。”他的声音很轻，目光扫过对面男人的手指。“晚安，长官。”  
他叫他长官，然后转身走进黑暗中去，停车场的灯在他离开后熄灭。  
“长官，您需要这位探长的全部资料吗？”助理小姐问，她的声音较之平时更轻了些，似乎在忌惮。  
Mycroft没说话，他把左手无名指上的银色戒指摘下，捏进掌心中掂量。那上面似乎还残留着刚才灰发男人的目光热度。  
他转手把那枚浓缩了许多无法言说情绪的小小戒指扔了出去，金属落地发出的细微声响在不知何处的角落回响。  
“财政大臣还在线上吗？”他问，大半个身子靠在手中的黑伞，Anthea有种错觉，刀枪不入的Mr.M似乎随时会被情绪压进尘土中去。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
办公室里人人自危。  
这也许是职场的常态——冷漠傲慢的上司，堆积如山的工作，啊，还总有一些盛气凌人的老板红人在吆三喝四，仿佛站在食物链顶端俯视脚下的蝼蚁。  
但是如果这发生在这里，那么一切就都是合理且必要的。也不想想他们是在为谁工作，大英的影子政府，凭着一张卡可以走进任何一扇门的Mr.M。他做一切都是有理由的，人会质疑同类，哪怕那人再优秀，可哪个信徒会怀疑神灵的决策，就像怀疑鸟儿能飞？  
可今天一切都太离谱。特工的报告被扫了回来，装备经费被缩减到最低，几个海外任务的负责人被骂的狗血淋头……他们甚至开了个赌局，赌这场风波的起因和时长。  
“我来吧。”助理小姐拍了拍在办公室门口徘徊了好几分钟的实习生，在对方快哭出来的眼神中接过那摞已经修改三次的报告，敲了敲门。  
男人一手握着手机，一手在笔记本上象征地记录着，语气平淡但面上是掩饰不住的不耐和冰冷，他瞥了一眼自己一向善于察言观色的下属，却没能将她礼貌地“送”出办公室。  
“当然，首相先生，我认为那完全可行。”Mycroft转了转手中的钢笔，又啪嗒一声扔在桌上。“我会保证您的发言人在三个小时之内收到一份足够得体的声明，日安，先生。”  
他把手机甩到一边，向身后靠去，眼眸低垂看不清神色，右手不自觉地抚上左手无名指，又触电般地躲开，那纤长手指上戒痕突兀，足够引起一场贵族们的午后密谈。为了掩饰动作，他摸索着掏出香烟，从满了的烟灰缸旁找出火机，让香烟的微弱光亮映在眼中。  
这一幕Anthea太熟悉，从剑桥毕业八年时间，她一直呆在这个男人身边，看他孑然一身，看他杀伐果决，没有人敢挡他的路，所有障碍在刚冒出苗头时就被扼杀，所有反对在能发声之前就被掩埋。只有几次她曾见过这个男人犹豫不安，一次是伦敦地铁爆炸案，一次是年轻的那个Holmes因吸毒过量被送进抢救室。  
那两次他也是这么坐着，一句话不说，眼睛望着虚空，摩挲着银戒，她能用最新款黑莓手机发誓，她听到那让人战栗的冷静声音难得温柔地说着什么，语音和动作好像在触碰情人的脸。  
他当然没有情人。普通Alpha的好色本性在Mycroft Holmes身上简直是笑话，Anthea甚至怀疑他连性冲动是什么都懒得知道，遇到想错了法子的Omega或者Beta对着他散发信息素搔首弄姿他大概只会冷冷地说句不好意思然后拿着黑伞从对方身边走过末了还不忘差遣自己的助理保证对方再也不会在自己方圆一英里内出现——他还真这么干过。  
只有几次，他曾打电话给助理小姐，礼貌地要求她是否可以帮他“找个干净的人”来度过抑制剂无法阻止的Alpha热潮。  
Anthea很乐意帮这个忙，毕竟知道自家上司不是机器人是件很值得高兴的事情。  
更何况，赭发棕眼的男性Omega也没多难找。  
“长官，这里是莫斯科方面于凌晨发回来的消息。”女孩平静地把资料放在男人面前，一把夺过男人手中的香烟。“您过去三天里摄入的尼古丁含量足够让您弟弟咂舌了。”  
Alpha愤怒地站起来，他对着Beta女孩扬起手，又生生停住， 在一个自尊心受挫的粗暴Alpha 和绅士之间选择了后者。“出去。”他说，牙齿摩擦的声音和散发的信息素足以恐吓住一个强壮的Alpha。  
Anthea 微微向他点点头，转身向外走，又在门口停了下来。  
“我想您会对这个感兴趣。”她从制服口袋里取出一个小小的银环，搁到男人书桌上。“您力气太大，找到得晚了些，请见谅。”  
Mycroft望着那枚安静无害的指环。其实他曾一个人回到苏格兰场的地下车库，推理着这么一枚小玩意的去处，却被多事的路人撞个正着。  
“有什么能帮你的吗？”那家伙估计刚当警察没多久，正义感爆棚得过了头，却也成功吓到了正弯腰看向每一辆车轮胎底下的Mycroft 。  
“啊，我，在找袖扣。”他笨拙地撒了个谎。“那是家父的遗物。”  
然后他就随便编了个号码给那个保证一找到“蓝宝石镶嵌的袖扣”就联系他的蠢货。  
手机震动不停，他懒得去看，反正不是议会的那些蠢货就是221B的那个蠢货。昨天下午他正在和外长商谈，短信一条接一条跳进他的收件箱。  
你去见他了？——SH  
你凭什么见他——SH  
你就是忍不住对吧？——SH  
那女孩非常漂亮，对吧？很聪明，可惜他不会让你接近她，不然你会发现她有多像他。——SH  
破碎的心，失去的所爱，失而复得的喜悦，熟悉吗？大英帝国的政府先生？——SH  
他忍住了给助理打电话让她停掉那混小子的子弹供应的冲动。  
他就是忍不住，那又怎样？难道十五年的等待还不够？难道占据他人生将近一半的扭曲折磨和自我厌恶都换不来一场不到十分钟的碰面？  
他甚至无法停止嫉妒那个叫Sylvia的女孩，她的血管里留着那人的血，她的姓氏后面贯着那个人的姓，无论她做了什么他都会爱她如生命。  
最可悲的是，哪怕这十五年几乎耗尽了他的生命和全部气力，他甚至恨不起来。他连去质问那人离开的理由都没有，Gregory Lestrade站在那里，一个眼神都不用给，就可以让他剥去所有的伪装，仿佛又是那个刚入圆场的少年。  
他甚至连调查的勇气都没有。在大不列颠——也许还包括整个欧罗巴，认识他的人一张纸就列的干净，但这些人里——甚至包括他那处处和自己唱反调的弟弟，都得承认，他，Mycroft Holmes最不缺少的就是勇气，无论是把别人压进尘土中还是把剑从自己心脏深处拔出来，他连眼都不会眨一下。可现在，只要几个电话，他就能弄到他想要的，能有的一切，可是他不敢。  
何必呢？透过自己被鲜血和尘土沾染的眼睛，看向另一个人曾经的琴瑟和鸣，言笑晏晏？  
铃声锲而不舍地响着，他只好接起。  
“Sherlock。”他因过多香烟而哑着声音。“什么事？”  
青年难得地没有语出嘲讽，这太反常，Mycroft被情绪扰乱的理智渐渐回转。  
“James Moriarty。”他急促地说。“如果你还有那么一点在乎他，就盯紧这个人。”  
那个名字在他们兄弟二人之间就好像是一条分界线，亲密疏远，信任猜忌都分布两边，只是他们从来不提，他们装作遗忘，装作那个人并没有影响生活。  
装作那个人并没有存在于稀薄的空气中。  
Mycroft没有说话，他甚至好像没在听。  
“Mycroft。”青年难得的叫了兄长名字。“我从来不知道那是怎么回事。 你和他。但是你完成不了得，我来做。”侦探顿了顿。“你欠他的。”  
他捏着手机的手指关节泛着白，似乎能就此碎成沙尘。  
Mycroft撑着桌子喘着粗气。那孩子还是什么都不懂，确切来说，所有人都什么都不懂。在没有真相之前凭什么来划分是非曲直，谁对谁错？  
可他去哪里要个真相？难道要他拦住DI Lestrade说，hey见到你真高兴这十五年你去哪了我为了你几乎血洗圆场哪怕你正活得好好的和别人上床生娃而我还是爱你因为这么多年来我压根没找过别人你要不要来我家看看我给你在窗下立的墓碑？  
他拨通了助理小姐的电话，让她调高DI Lestrade及其家属的安全保障等级。  
“顺便，请密切关注一位Moriarty先生的行踪。”  
他仰头把凉透了的茶水喝干，劝慰自己，所做的一切，无关感情，只是想要个真相。  
哪怕那真相他承担不起。  
他犹豫了一下，抬手拿起那枚戒指，塞进口袋。贴着放在胸口的那张照片。

Lestrade终于解决因为Sherlock引起的麻烦——四份报告谢谢。  
当时在案发现场看到这混小子时吓得他出了一身汗，可Donovan见怪不怪地放他和那个小个子Alpha进了现场。  
“上面有人压着，惹不起。”女人嘟囔着。“就知道装神弄鬼。”  
案子倒是很快就破了，他一点都不意外。  
他嘱咐军医把枪处理掉，引来后者诧异的一瞥。  
“正常警察可不会这么对他。”娃娃脸的Alpha表情很奇怪，Lestrade发誓，如果他是个Beta或者见鬼的Alpha，对方早就因为要命的嫉妒撕开了他。  
“那正常人怎么说？”他吸溜了一口热茶，饶有趣味地问。  
“滚开，怪胎！”前任军医皱起脸来，学得倒有六七分相似，两个人都不由得低声笑起来。  
“开心，嗯？”侦探没好气地说，他刚刚被逼着吃了三片吐司，心情恶劣得很。“John，你何不去看看你的愚蠢联盟是不是有了新留言？”  
“那是个博客。”男人向仍然笑着的年长Omega低声解释，好脾气的走开。  
“见过他了，对吧？”Sherlock瞟了眼对面的男人，装作漫不经心地问。  
Lestrade僵住了。   
那天他结束文书工作，只想回到他那有热水和女儿的公寓。快步走向停车场，自从那些事情后，对于停车场这种闭封幽暗的场所就有一种病态的恐惧，每次进去都感觉有一万根针在头顶划过，那就好像是一个黑洞，一张恶毒的嘴，在他每每觉得自己走出来时大声嘲笑他的自欺欺人，毕竟不是每个人都会被一个地铁站击倒。可他又能怎么办？对着每一个地铁站，停车场尖叫？对着苏格兰场的审讯室颤抖呕吐到人事不醒？  
拜托，只要你忍住，装作没看见其中漂浮的幻影，忽视意欲炸裂的头，你就赢了。  
而这次，命运这个婊子自我安慰的机会都没给他，一辆看上去贵得要死的黑车停在他面前，还没等他掏出风衣下的枪，就愣住了。  
他，可真像是真的。  
十五年，隐姓埋名，吃尽苦头。没有Alpha的Omega 就好像在身上挂了个人尽可欺的标签，要不是他足够坚韧早不知道沦落到何种境地。而这十五年中，那男孩成长为男人，漫不经心的标签还是打在骨子里，无所顾忌地优秀炫目。  
在那逼仄的停车场中，他们见面，一个衣着齐整的可以觐见女王，一个穿着三天没换的衬衫，一个宛若时光眷顾，而一个从灵魂到身体都已疲倦破碎。  
更何况那人无名指间的小小戒环闪的刺目。  
没什么好意外的。  
有什么好意外的呢？这种人不就应该娶一个身份对等的贵族，生上一双儿女，在象牙塔里居高临下不知民间疾苦？没什么好意外的，只是他就是想逃走，想回到自己的小窝中去喝杯热水，也许还能陪着Sylvia看一集Doctor Who,甚至可以再给他一堆文件，只要别让他在这里。  
只要别让他面对那个人。  
“是的。”他对着年轻人微微笑笑。“我见过Mr. Holmes了。”  
他借口还有案子，转身离去。

男人空着手，在熙熙攘攘的机场大厅转了个圈。  
永远有这种人，站在舞台上犹如坐在自家二手沙发上一样随便，站在人群中却又犹如正在上演天鹅湖。  
他嚼着泡泡糖，漫不经心地在站在检察区窗口处，对着黑发工作人员露齿一笑。  
“James Moriarty。”他甜甜地说。“我回来啦，大英帝国。”


	12. Chapter 12

1998年  
“我说了，把车钥匙放下，我开车送你去。”Lestrade咬着牙说。“你他妈的昨天两点满胳膊是血地爬进来，从……鬼知道是什么地方，你要是不想废一条胳膊，把你弟弟吓地直打哭嗝，就让我来！”  
他不傻，不，别和Mycroft一样翘着眉毛拉长嗓子问他怎么得出这个结论的。要知道，他，Gregory Lestrade可是第一名从警校毕业的，那张照的尤其好，很凸显他眼睛的照片到现在仍然挂在学校墙上引人注目。更何况那些莫测的行踪，染血的衣物和归来后异常的沉默，就算是一个普通人也会引发一些看上去不那么成熟的猜疑。  
得到男孩的默认后，他当时兴奋的简直要飞起来，引得Mycroft无奈的看着他。  
（不，Greg，我们不开阿斯丹顿马丁，要不然我也不会第一次见面就偷你的车。  
不，我不认识编号00的同事，以及我的老板也不叫M）  
兴奋过后就是漫长的担忧，赤诚相见的次数多到足够让一个水手脸红，他太了解男孩身上数量繁复，花样各异的伤疤，在男孩语焉不详离开的时候，他总是睁着眼睛盯着天花板，臆想中的枪声在头脑深处炸裂，这种情况在之后几个晚上——或者几周之后，男孩沉默地爬上床，从背后揽住他之后便会缓解，他装作被吵醒，不满地嘟囔着窝进身后热烘烘的怀抱。  
Mycroft看了他一眼，也许他想表现出更多的不满，可是胳膊上的那个贯通伤实在不允许他耗费体力。“好吧。”他嘟囔一声，把车钥匙扔进年长男人的手中，仿佛做了多大让步。  
他当然想过Mycroft的出身必定不错，那言谈举止中的高傲可不是小门小户里能塞得下的，可是这个，这也太夸张了。  
“啧啧，快进去吧，幻影，你的幽会等着你呢。”Lestrade把车停好，打量着眼前这座豪奢却因缺少生机而显得格外阴森的庄园，他凑过去亲亲男孩沉默的侧脸。“我在这里听会音乐。”  
他不是没注意到身边人反常的沉默和掺杂愧疚和怀念的眼神，这种情绪越接近目的地就越明显，他只是不问罢了，顺便关掉了正播放几支太过阴沉曲子的电台。  
男孩点点头，下了车，却不进去，而是抬手敲了敲铁门栏杆，似乎在打暗语。  
一个小男孩从一旁钻了出来。  
天，这真是Mycroft的弟弟？一个姓？一个妈生的？Lestrade瞪大了眼睛，这简直……简直……简直了。  
他隔着车窗，看着Mycroft蹲下身，隔着铁栅栏和小男孩说着话，刻意把自己受伤的手臂往后缩，似乎这样就可以隐藏自己渐渐被浸透的纱布。他从怀里掏出一个礼盒，从栅栏缝隙中递给男孩，在男孩大大的笑容里松了松眉眼。  
不过十几分钟，Mycroft就站起身往回走，丝毫不在意身后的男孩正大声喊着什么，眼里的泪水隔着车窗也看得一清二楚。  
“你答应过的！你答应这次来就带我走！”男孩跺着脚发脾气，带着哭腔的声音透过打开的车门传进来。“每次都是下次，下次下次永远都是下次！”  
Mycroft把脸埋进双手之间，颤抖地吐出一口气。“走。”他沉声说，声线颤抖得像是秋风里的落叶。“快走。”  
“他在哭呢。”Lestrade看着那小男孩，小家伙漆黑的鬈发被泪水黏在脸上。“你不是很期待这次见面？提前那么久取来……”  
“我说了，走！”Alpha突然咆哮起来。“见鬼的，在他尖叫把人引来之前，快点走！”  
“你发什么疯？”Lestrade皱紧眉头。“接他出来玩一天会怎么样？那可是你弟弟，谁敢怎么样？”  
“你什么都不懂！”男孩下巴肌肉抽动着，他把牙关咬得死死的，仿佛放松哪怕一秒都会有什么东西宣泄而出。“求你了，就，快点走！”  
Lestrade叹了口气。“知道吗，Mycroft,有的时候你真是个不折不扣的混蛋。”  
他推开车门，走向那恢弘大门，攀住栅栏，几下就翻了过去。  
“上帝啊，Lestrade！”Mycroft也从车上冲下去，对正颤颤巍巍往下看的青年大喊“你是不是疯了！赶快下来！”  
“操，这门怎么这么他妈高，还他妈带倒刺……”青年小心翼翼的跳下去，落在停止哭泣正瞪着眼睛看着他的男孩前。“Hi”他咧嘴笑笑。“你好吗？”  
“……你谁？为什么和我哥哥在一起？你是个Omega?”  
Lestrade转身看了看门外的青年。“这真他妈是你弟弟……”他做了个鬼脸，转身应付那小鬼。“我啊，我是你哥哥的男朋友。”  
他没多想那个敏感的名词，在男孩开口开始下一轮炮轰之前一把把小男孩夹在胳膊下。“好啦，我们去找你那想抛弃你的坏哥哥。”他稳稳地抱着男孩，翻门而过的时候将男孩的脑袋搁在自己肩膀上。“好啦……别往下看……”他颤着声音说。“不要害怕……”  
“我没害怕，你在。你的声音在抖。”小男孩闷闷地说。“希望你能把我砸在Mycroft身上。”  
“你就不能给我留点面子？”Lestrade调整了下双腿的位置，嘟囔着。“我尽量。”  
Mycroft接到那黑发小鬼的下一秒，Lestrade就从栅栏上一脚滑空，摔了个四仰八叉。  
“嘶……”青年揉了揉屁股。“操，你接的还挺准。”  
“知道吗，Lestrade。”Mycroft紧紧抱着幼弟，仿佛刚才那个咆哮着要走的人不是他。他低头看着地上的Lestrade，微微含着笑，单手拉起他。“你有的时候真是个荒唐的人。”  
Lestrade伸手揉着自己的腰，疼的呲牙咧嘴，漫不经心地回复那个抄袭自己句式的人“是呢，但是你还是爱我，对吧？”  
然后他就想扇自己耳光。  
“呃，我不是那个意思，你知道……呃……”  
“是呢。”就在他胡言乱语的时候听见轻轻一声回应。“就像你爱我那样。”  
Lestrade咬了咬口腔内壁软肉，才忍住了在那个虎视眈眈盯着自己的小鬼面前上演唇舌运动的冲动。  
“对啊，咱们两个变态。”他说，车子启动的时候Mycroft的声音正好响起。  
“绅士们，想不想吃点冰淇淋？”

 

“所以你真的是个Omega？还是个警察对不对？你的警官证刚才硌到我了。”举着三球冰淇淋的男孩迫不及待地问，他的上唇还沾着巧克力酱。  
“Sherlock！别这么无礼！”Mycroft厉声说道，顺便歉疚地朝Lestrade眨眨眼。  
“我确实是个Omega，以及是的，我也是个警察。”Lestrade耸耸肩表示自己不介意，但是他爱死青年的小动作了。他伸出手，用手指抹掉嘟着嘴的男孩脸上的汁水。“还有什么要问的吗，Mr. Holmes？”  
男孩明显开心起来，他瞪着大大的眼睛盯着和自己兄长并肩坐着的男人，半张脸埋在冰淇淋里。“妈妈说Omega不能做警察，我只能做Alpha或者Beta，显然她说错啦。”男孩转头面向哥哥，丝毫不记得半个小时前的小脾气。“她是不是说错啦，Myc？”  
Mycroft感觉有什么东西梗在喉咙，他对着幼弟笑笑。“你知道，Sherl，无论你分化成什么你都可以做你喜欢做的一切，是的，妈妈说错了。”  
男孩满意地哼哼两声，又转头看向Lestrade，要不是他太小，Lestrade简直想要把那犀利的目光解释为一种审视。  
“我从来不知道我哥哥有什么男朋友。”他嘟着嘴说，活像被抢了泰迪熊。“他可没跟我说过。”  
“呃，可能是他忘了？”Lestrade对着一脸幸灾乐祸的Mycroft拧了拧眉。“你现在知道了？还满意吗？”  
男孩含糊着舔着冰淇淋，他吃的可真快，已经开始解决最后一个球了。“还好吧。”他勉强地说。“要是翻墙的时候可以不那么蠢就好了。”  
Lestrade发誓他听见Mycroft发出了一声不那么体面的喷笑。“要是下次我手里没有一个一直乱动的小鬼就好了。”他在Mycroft不赞同的目光中冲一直盯着他手中冰淇淋的男孩伸出手。“想尝尝咖啡味的吗，伙计？”

男孩在他怀里沉沉睡去，一头小卷毛搔着Lestrade的下巴，青年抱起他，小心地托着男孩的头放在自己肩膀上，走向在厨房解决一片狼藉的青年人。  
“他刚才让我把Doctor Who给他录下来，也不知道是谁半小时前吵着无聊。”Lestrade轻笑着站在Mycroft身后，看着清洁剂的泡沫顺着男孩白皙的手臂往下流。  
“告诉我博士能不能阻止世界翻转，求你啦Greg。”Mycroft模仿着弟弟尖细的童声，两个人小声地闷笑着，顾忌着怀里孩子的玻璃心。  
“他说他长大要做警察。”Lestrade空着的那只手摸了摸Mycroft手臂上的纱布。“也不知道我是不是给了他不好的影响。”  
“别在意。”Mycroft甩甩手上的水。“他上个月还说要做海盗头子。”  
这下Lestrade是没忍住自己的大笑了。“幸运的幼子对吧，你们这些短下巴的。”*1  
“老大继承家业，老二做公务员，老三随心所欲。”Mycroft接过熟睡的弟弟，男孩在他怀里哼唧两声，把毛茸茸的脑袋安置在兄长没受伤的那边肩膀上。“我们家挺传统的，我哥哥就继承了我父亲的职业，而我……”他自嘲地笑笑。“也算半个政府人员吧。”  
Mycroft沾着水的手覆在Lestrade脸上。“我很高兴，今天。”他喃喃着，语气柔软得不像他。“谢谢你。”  
男人对他笑了笑。“他是个好孩子，很可爱，就是太孤单。”Lestrade笑出一口白牙。“我像他这么大的时候正在泥里面打滚。”  
“我十三岁的时候，被绑架了。”Mycroft没接他的话，只是低头看着弟弟头上的发旋。“我父亲为了救我，就那么死了，你知道，砰的一声，他就倒下来了，前一秒他还在跟我说没事，一切都会好起来，结果他的谎言连一秒钟都没撑过去……”  
Lestrade张张嘴，没说出话来，只能握住男孩空闲的那只手。  
“我母亲她，难以接受我再出现在面前，难以接受那么像她丈夫的凶手在他们的家里，这倒是为我省去了很多解释。只是为难了William，他和我们的哥哥一直不是很亲密，十四岁的年龄差在普通家庭都是很大的鸿沟，更何况他们两个都姓Holmes……”Mycroft凑过去在Lestrade脸上落下一个吻。“他今天很开心，谢谢你。”  
Lestrade伸手，放在男孩浓密的红发上，把一缕挡住眼睛的抹到耳后。“Sherlock说他想做警察，Mycroft，那么你呢？。”  
男孩笑了一声，短促宛如叹息。“我有什么选择谈论这个？我最好的结局要么是死在任务里，要么是老得不能跑的时候被转进文职工作写报告直到老死在昏暗的公寓地板上。”  
Lestrade接过孩子安置在自己床中，然后扭头看着卧室门口青年人。“如果那就是你想要的。”他不知怎么赶到了一丝愤怒，为了那个人的妄自菲薄，为了这个操蛋世界的不公，他怎么敢？他们怎么敢？这个人值得世间一切最好的。“如果那是你想要的，那我没意见。可那是吗？”  
Mycroft从背后抱住他，把下巴放在他头顶。  
“我曾想过，有一天，我要逃走，去新西兰，去阿根廷，去一切不像英国的地方，有一个自己的农场，在满是动物气味的柴草垛上打盹。天黑了就回家睡觉。偶尔开着卡车去镇里看一场电影，然后在深夜时分穿过没人的街道，踢踢垃圾桶什么的。”  
Lestrade转过身，面对着他。“看来你得多准备一人份的牛奶了。”他仰起脸。“你知道我说我是你男朋友是认真的吧。”  
男孩没给他回答，只是低下头在他太阳穴上落下一个吻，然后抱住他，扑在Lestrade后颈上的热气温暖如同爱情本身。  
“如你所愿。”

Mycroft坐在办公桌后，手指拂过乱糟糟堆放的文件。  
很少有人能如此堂而皇之地鸠占鹊巢，也很少有人能在面对那么一声问候时面不改色。  
“操！”Lestrade探长捧着一盒甜甜圈，震惊地看着他。  
“你也早，DI Lestrade。” Mycroft说，眼底是翻涌的暗潮。  
“你们家人不请自来是传统，对吧？”他们都为了这句话的潜台词而不安，却只能装作万事皆好。Lestrade粗声粗气地把甜甜圈盒子扔向一边，一屁股就坐在一旁的沙发中，Mycroft没忽视他捏紧的拳头和刻意避开办公桌对面椅子的举动。  
他突然觉得烦闷非常，掏出烟，却摸遍全身找不到火机。  
啪的一声，一个小玩意落在他面前。  
“将就用吧。”Lestrade坐在沙发里却不看他，窗外的光打在他的脸上，遮住不少岁月留痕。“你以前不抽烟。”  
“你以前也不会叫我Mr. Holmes。”Mycroft点上烟，眼珠不错地盯着对面的人。“十五年了。”  
他们都沉默下来，Mycroft抽着烟，透过烟雾看着Lestrade，就好像希望透过时光看来自过去的魂灵，Lestrade烦躁地摸了摸头，推开男人递过来的烟。  
“算了，女儿不让抽。”  
Mycroft狠狠地在桌子上把烟头熄灭，没等Lestrade抗议他就开了口“你惹了不该惹的人，James Moriarty，他至少和三十多起跨境犯罪有关系。”Mycroft冷笑一声。“我一直在猜想你离开我后是怎么生活的，得多棒的日子能让你头也不回，可看看我查到了什么？盗用死人的ID出境，到美国后五年的时间做着各种各样，有挑战力的工作，不知道和谁就有了意外之喜，今年三月回到英国就立刻引了犯罪顾问追过来……你这十五年还真是丰富多彩啊，探长先生。”  
Lestrade压根没费力压制自己把手边的东西砸过去的冲动，从那句意外之喜开始。  
“丰富多彩，是吧？我也这么觉得。”Holmes被外卖盒子砸到的神情真是千金不换。“您也不遑多让啊，Mr. Holmes，这不是步步高升，婚姻美满？我差不多用命给您换来的东西用得可还顺手？”  
Mycroft似乎被哽住了，这神情在被冤枉谋杀的嫌疑犯脸上最常见。“我不明白……你，在说什么……”他的怒意早就在被那只甜甜圈盒子砸中的时候消散。  
Lestrade深吸几口气，把脸埋在双手之间，再抬起脸时已经没了火气。他叹了口气，揉了揉脸，声音低沉下去。“知道吗，我一直怀疑，被 Moriarty一枪爆头痛快些，还是回来面对你好些。”  
他打断想要开口的Mycroft。“我是为了Sylvia,你懂吗？一切都是为了她。所以拜托您别一副受害者的委屈面孔，要知道，我比您适合得多。”  
Lestrade推开门，冲着男人扬扬头。“要是真有一枪爆头的那一天，您帮我照顾好她，就算是我求你。她是个好孩子，不会给您太多麻烦。”  
Mycroft对于他的送客什么也没说，或者说什么也没说出口。Lestrade感觉有一些类似解释的东西在两个人之间摇摇欲坠，他莫名有些期待，但只是看到男人翕动的嘴唇。

Mycroft走出办公室的时候才觉得指甲嵌入手掌的钝痛。  
他丧失了赖以为生的理智，从知道那个男人还活着开始。  
今早Anthea放在他桌子上的报告，让他窥得那十五年的空隙里那人的生活。那之后的一个多小时他没有说话，只是看着书桌上的一切发呆。那感觉就好像有什么东西在他心里第二次被狠狠摔碎，可他连挽救都做不了。如果你心爱瓷器自己从桌台上跃下你能怎么办？如果你所心爱的弃你而去然后把自己弄得狼狈不堪却甘之若饴，你能怎么办？如果那就是他渴求的？  
Mycroft走进那间地牢，老者还坐在原处，似乎就已经死去，又好似会永生。  
“老师，我来看您。”他说，高大的身材挡住了那盏只有他来时才会打开的灯。“您还好吗？”  
老者僵硬的脸上出现惊恐畏惧和愤怒，这种人让人很难不对他报以警惕，就算他已经腐烂的只剩白骨，也会让人担心随时会跳起直刺人背后一刀，权利所带来的贪念和狡诈的腐蚀是渗透到骨子里的。  
“他没死，您惊讶吗？”Mycroft的声音不似往日来得那么癫狂，满满是疲倦，就那么絮絮地说着。“我很惊讶，很……感激上帝，也很绝望。”  
“我很后悔当初对您做的这些，起码应该保存您的语言功能，这样您也能告诉我当初究竟对他做了什么。”Mycroft坐在桌子上，灯光在他脸上形成昏黄的灯影，显得他意外得年轻和无辜。“我很绝望，因为我无法解释，因为他站在那，不置一词，看着我，我就知道，他再也不是我的了。”  
老者看着他，那目光从黑色的眼窝望出，让人不寒而栗，像是吐着信子的蛇。  
Mycroft轻笑起来，渐渐变得声嘶力竭而癫狂，他甚至笑出了眼泪。“天啊，老师。”他带着笑，眯眼看着老者。“天啊我真是个蠢货。老师，我真是个蠢货是不是？”  
“我用了十五年，才把自己打造成三流小说里的悲情主角……”  
他没再说话，只是抬起头，灯光直射进瞳孔里。这情景诡异得要命，一个几乎拥有一切的男人只敢对着近乎尸体的存在说着心事，就好像哪怕下一秒世界就会毁灭，他也不能无所顾忌。  
Mycroft沉默着，转身走出去，吩咐外面的护士。  
“不必再为他注射营养液了，灯也不必关。”他默默地关上那扇门。“把那副棋和他一起下葬。”

*1:短下巴，the weak chins，经常用来代指贵族，从前是一种因为贵族之间近亲通婚导致的生理畸形。


	13. Chapter 13

他踏上那客厅的时候已经是凌晨3点。  
Mycroft小心地跨过一地的杂物，站在蜷缩在沙发上的幼弟面前。  
“回房间去睡，客厅太冷。”四月的寒风顺着墙上的缺口打进来，不依不饶围着青年的鬈发打转。  
Sherlock看也没看他，眼睛透过他看着楼梯口。  
“隔着三个街区都能闻到你的香水味，像个死人。你又胖了，让开点，你挡住我的视线了。我看不到那块墙，没法思考了。”他恹恹地说，将身上的晨袍裹得更紧了些。  
“你知道他今晚不会回来了吧？他在女友家。”年长的男人声音罕见的柔和，也不反驳，更没有戳穿青年的自欺欺人，手指划过青年浓密的鬈发。“睡吧，Will。”  
青年抓紧了兄长的衣角，深深吸了口气，从Mycroft的角度只能看到那一头乱发。青年人依偎着他的样子像极了小时候父母兄长都不在家的停电夜晚，佣人偷懒不肯送蜡烛上来，兄弟两人就这么靠在一起，沉沉睡去。  
不出半分钟，侦探松开手，深深地看他一眼，旋即背过身去。  
Mycroft只是坐进对面那张军医惯坐的沙发中，看着自己兄弟背影沉默着，仿佛他们生来就是如此别扭而无法分割地相处。  
“James Moriarty，是他。”良久，侦探的声音闷闷的传过来。“是他。从Lestrade回来以后的第一个案子开始，都是他。这个。”年轻人对着一室狼藉抬了抬缠在睡衣里的手指。“也是。”  
Mycroft微微颔首。“我知道。”黑伞在手中划了个圈，引来幼弟一声嗤笑。  
“当然，你什么都知道。从小就是。”青年翻了个身，仰面看着天花板，语气冰冷讥诮。“你什么不知道啊？你无所不知，无所不能。你无所不知到都能……”他没能说下去，只是叹了口气，深沉得不像他。  
“其实你什么都不知道。”他喃喃地说。“你来是为了什么？无所不知先生？唔，允许我猜猜，是不是让我别再插手Moriarty的案子？作为奖励你会给我一根骨头吗？”年轻的Omega语调尖刻，然而就好似曲调的高潮之后就是下沉，他随后的声音写满疲倦，似乎穿越风沙。“不，Mycroft，以及不。你若是真想自己把控，就去找你可爱的旧情人，让他不要再给我案子，可你就是不敢，对吗？还有，他身边至少有三个人虎视眈眈……重新开始约会不过是几个月的事情。”他转过身去，强调道。“你看，你什么都不知道。”  
Mycroft坐在黑暗中，身边只有远处不知是谁家的电视机响动和幼弟的呼吸声，他就那么一动不动，好似生长在黑暗中未曾离开。  
“是啊，我又知道些什么呢？”他说。  
然而他并没有得到任何回应，就如他希望的那样。

 

他在门口看到了那个姑娘。  
Sylvia Lestrade站在警戒线旁，和警察交涉着，女孩在四月天里只穿了一件连帽衫，遮住小半张脸，红色马尾辫甩在颈窝上，一脸不甘心。  
他鬼使神差地走上前去，那姑娘的眉形和她父亲一模一样，眼神里是戒备和桀骜。  
“想喝一杯热巧克力吗？”Mycroft对着女孩扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，在心里痛骂自己的笨拙。  
女孩眯眼看了他几秒。“好啊。”她搓了搓手，弯腰从警戒线下钻过。“我快冷死了，走吧，Mr. Holmes。”  
“所以，你父亲提起过我？”他看向对面吸溜吸溜喝着巧克力的女孩，对方摘下兜帽，露出一头草草束在一起的头发，耳机线隐没其中。  
“没。”姑娘满足地伸了伸腿，眼珠不错地盯着男人看。“你身上贴着标签呢。就差在脸上写着，‘我姓Holmes’。”女孩饶有兴味地看着他笑。“那么，到我了。你是怎么知道我的？”  
好问题。  
我天天从CCTV里盯着你父亲看，还调用了你们的档案，所以连你生日我都记得一清二楚这个答案你满意吗？  
“嗯，我和你父亲，是多年的……”  
“鬼扯。”女孩扔下杯子，烦躁地扯下耳机线扔到桌子上，像是在和谁生闷气。“他没有朋友，要是你是他朋友，这么多年，我怎么从未听说过你？”  
Mycroft费尽力气才没有在狠狠咬上口腔内侧时露出异样。  
“嗯，我工作很忙，而且我并不知道你父亲这些年在……”  
“你是他吗？”女孩第二次打断他，一双灰蓝色眼珠透彻得要命，似乎想在对面的男人身上找寻什么答案，而Mycroft处于震惊之中，也就由着她看，那细瘦的手紧紧握住了Mycroft的手腕，未等回答，她便向后倒在椅背上。  
“你是他。”女孩不再盯着他看，转头看向窗外，开始下雨了，淅淅沥沥打在窗上，连带着划破两人的倒影。“操，你是他……”  
女孩没再说话，未关上的耳机漏出一个女音颤声唱着什么，声音和着雨声弥漫在没人的咖啡馆里，在两人沉默的空气中。  
“我……”Mycroft刚刚开口决定说点什么，女孩就急遽地站了起来。  
“我得走了。”她说，语速加快时美国口音就明显起来。“爸爸让我来，看看那家伙……”她往外走，又折回来拿起桌子上的耳机。  
“认识你很高兴。”她伸出手，未等Mycroft握住，就又收了回去。  
“还是不了。”她说。“哪有和……握手的。”她深深看了他一眼，转身冲进雨幕中。  
Mycroft没动，站在原地。他想起女孩最后的那个眼神，和Lestrade太像，似乎都在透过他看向另一个人。  
似乎都在期待着他所不能给的东西。  
而那眼神，正在把他导向一个早就存在，却绝不可能的答案。

私人电话响起来的时候Mycroft刚把自己送进卧室。  
他拿起那个只有个位数人知道号码的手机。“喂。”显而易见的疲惫一定是吓坏了对面的人，或者加深了本有的恐惧惊慌。  
“Holmes，是我。”  
这一声呼唤足够让Mycroft从57个小时没合眼的疲倦中清醒过来。  
他向上坐起，努力从因为阴雨而抽痛的伤腿上借力。“DI Lestrade。”他把到嘴的那四个字母组成的名字生生咽下。“怎么了吗？”  
“是Sylvia……上帝啊……你，你，能麻烦你，操。”男人明显已经乱了章法，声音抖颤成一团。“我需要O型血。他们说没有了……”然后是要命的沉默，对面传来几声短促而深重的呼吸声，再开口时男人明显镇静许多。  
“我需要O型血，你能帮我弄到吗？”  
Mycroft已经开始往身上套衬衫了。他捡起被随手扔在地上的外裤。“现在调用血库会很麻烦。”上帝，他真的希望自己的声音比现在再柔和一点，但是鉴于他的心此时不知为何地拧成一团，也实在不能奢求什么了。“我是O型血，你告诉我地址……”  
“不能是你！”男人刚刚回归的理智似乎被近乎拒绝的回应打败，他的声音正在破碎。“不能是你，也不能是Sherlock……上帝啊，求你……”  
他挂断了电话。  
Mycroft举着手机站在原地，西裤滑稽地堆在膝盖处，电话忙音响在耳边又似乎捶打在心上。  
“操。”他似乎被按对了开关，手忙脚乱地把裤子拉上，手机掉在地上发出一声钝响，Mycroft弯腰去捡，却险些被自己绊倒在地。  
“操，上帝啊……”这成了他所有会说的，手指颤抖到系不上鞋带，脸部肌肉不受控制的收缩，直到赶来的助理小姐的一巴掌拯救了他。  
“啊，Anthea。”他说，比起平时的铿锵有力近似呢喃，眼睛没能聚焦在那张脸上，只能下意识地说出能记得的所有事。“去调用全英国能用的，所有的，血库，30秒。”

12分49秒，感谢交通部长。  
他一眼就看到手术室外的男人，身上的衬衫被血迹染了大半，在医院的暖气里发着抖。  
“血浆已经到了，不要着急。”Mycroft伸出手，放在男人肩上，感觉到紧绷的肌肉在自己手下更加僵硬。  
“多谢。”Lestrade从双手之间抬起脸，眼神终于聚焦在他身上。“多谢，Mr.……”  
“你想什么时候告诉我？嗯？篡改的出生证明，欲盖弥彰的说辞……这么多年，你以为我是怎么过得？”  
男人站起身，拳头在身边捏紧。“你怎么过得？”他眯眼看向对面的人，脸色惨白，却带着森森笑意。“我怎么会知道你，过得如何。我只知道那是我的女儿，我能拥有的一切。至于你……”他唇角抽动，似乎是想挤出微笑。“我早就没有任何资格深究。”  
他坐回椅子中，不看僵立在原地的Mycroft，只是盯着手术中的手术室。“知道吗，你总是会夺走一切。”他说，声音破碎得似乎可随风飘逝。“你总是这样，怎么能，怎么敢，怎么觉得自己有资格责备我……”  
Mycroft张了张嘴，说不出话来，只好转身离去，在男人视线范围外开始控制不住的加快步伐，到最后演变成奔跑，他的皮鞋敲打在大理石地面上，发出的空洞声响像是死神的镰刀划过地面。  
他最后停了下来，为了快要炸裂的肺和右腿。他颤着手掏出香烟，却怎么也点不着，扔出去的打火机在地面上滑动着，发出刺耳响动。  
他扶着膝盖喘着粗气，丝毫没注意打火机在一旁点燃。  
“你还是爱抽低焦油。”Sherlock站在一旁，看着兄长难得的失态，罕见得没有语出讽刺，他为兄长点燃手中的烟。“都告诉你要多运动。”  
年长的男人一把排开弟弟的手，攥紧了年轻人的衣领。  
“你知道。你早就知道！”他咬紧的牙关似乎能撕裂一切，额角随时都能裂开一样高高吊起。浓烈暴戾的Alpha信息素弥漫开来，能让任何一个意志薄弱的Omega甚至Beta跪地乞求，年轻的侦探却只是皱了皱眉。  
“难道你不知道？告诉我Mycroft，难道你敢说你不知道？”年轻人讥笑出声。“不要侮辱你的头脑，你自己最明白，是真不知道，还是不敢承认。”  
Sherlock靠着墙，点燃一根香烟。“知道吗，我恨死医院了。”他鲜少使用如此情感外露的词汇，可能只是在烟雾遮掩下多了一份无所顾忌。“爸爸，Shering ,还有……”侦探纤长的手指在小腹上下意识收紧。“还有你，Lestrade……这鬼地方就没给过我什么好消息。”他低下头，把烟雾吐进尘埃中，兄弟两人都沉默着，仿佛真的有无尽时光在等待。  
年轻的那个Holmes先行动起来，他把烟蒂抛下。“Moriarty。”他简短地说。“你得让他明白他惹错人了。”  
他朝外走去，又停了下来。  
“你的香水，换掉吧，Mycroft。”青年的侧脸在光影之间明灭。“就算一脚已经踏上冥府之路（*1）你也可以再次夺得你想要的。”

*1:冥府传说耳熟能详，而冥府之路，是阿蒂仙于1999年（即为事发当年）出品的一款香水。


	14. Chapter 14

Mycroft从来不觉得有谁能担得住刑讯，所谓强硬不屈，只是因为心里的那个点没有被击碎。他曾经用一双手和一个水龙头摧毁了前海豹突击队队员，也曾经坐在那张桌子的另一端，把血水从喉咙口吞咽下去，可没有那一次让他像现在这般无措。  
那个小个子Beta就坐在那里，双眼空洞地望向虚空中的一点，无论耳光如何招呼到脸上都只是在暴击之后把脸转回原位，让人几乎认为他是在期待着什么更带劲的。  
“长官，没有进展。要不要换水刑？”秘书小姐从手机中抬起脸，眼角是连续工作的疲惫和隐隐的焦躁。“我们最多还有1个小时。”  
她再没说话，低下头继续透过那个小黑匣子争取一点时间。他们都明白，无论革命再怎么热烈滔天，王朝怎么立了再倒直至消失，有些势力是不会消减的，只是换个名头，换个形式罢了。  
“告诉Moran勋爵，请他稍后片刻。”Mycroft脱掉西装外套，整理了下袖口。“开门。”  
他走进审讯室的一刹那，那男人开了口。  
“三天整，Mr. Holmes，三天整，亲爱的你让我好等。”那爱尔兰口音黏腻，像缠着你小腿蜿蜒而上的蛇。“可是你猜怎么着？我觉得真值得。”Moriarty背对着门，咯咯笑着。  
Mycroft走到他面前。“早上好，教授。”他说，声音很平静。“我想你知道我要问什么？”  
Moriarty抬头看他，那双眼睛闪着狡黠冰冷，带着喜悦的邪恶。“是的，亲爱的，我知道。”他仍然笑个不停，好像是在和仰慕已久的情人会面。“但是我想你不知道我想要什么？”  
“他们真漂亮。”他偏头看着Mycroft。“尤其是那个女孩，Sylvia，她在血泊里的样子美极了。你见没见过她小的时候？那么小，活力四射得让人不安，在她漂亮的爸爸怀里，天啊，Mr. Holmes你真该看看你的Omega那时的样子，为了份能给女儿买奶粉的工作他愿意出卖灵魂。”他舔着嘴唇的样子像是豺狼怀念血的滋味。“他真的那么做了。”  
Mycroft拉过椅子坐在他对面，浑身上下唯一泄露情绪的地方是嘎巴作响的指关节。  
“我关注你好久好久了，对你的兴趣让我容忍了你亲爱的Omega好多年，说真的，他真得不适合杀人，再了无痕迹也不行，他压根——”爱尔兰人冲着虚空咧了咧嘴。“压根不享受那个。”  
他向冷眼看着自己的Mycroft伸出手，手指落在那双眼睛上，后者就睁着眼任凭那双手覆在自己眼睫上。“天啊，看看你的眼睛。”他喃喃着。“那么险恶，简直像是有一把刀子随时准备破土而出，真应该剜出来装裱在画框里。”他倒在椅子里，搓了搓手指。“你面对你的Omega和你的小崽子时也是这样吗？冷若冰霜？相比之下你弟弟有趣多了，明明那么……”他呲嘴的样子让Mycroft想起小时候和父亲狩猎时看到兔子的猎狗。“那么人性化却努力装作愤世嫉俗……”  
他站起身，对着Mycroft微笑。“不好意思，我该走了，Seb没什么耐心等。”他悠悠往前走，就好像MI5的审讯室只是来去自如的咖啡厅。“我觉得我们可以交换信息，你知道，21社会嘛！”  
他隔着玻璃和Mycroft挥手，身旁站着那个海外关系部部长。  
“长官……”Mycroft伸手示意她闭嘴，他深吸几口气，似乎这样就可以吐净刚刚的屈辱，良久，他站起身，大步往外走去。  
Annthea叹了口气快步跟上。  
不出意外的话，她想，今晚又要在医院度过。

他站在病房门前，却没进去，只是透过门上那一小块玻璃看着。灰发男人在床边睡着了，灯光在他的发顶晕染出柔软的黄晕，他搭着女孩的手，似乎守着什么瓷器。  
Mycroft觉得有什么压在胸口。  
女孩微微动了动，她总是睡得不怎么安稳，无意识地蜷缩成一团，朝向爸爸的方向，像是身上放一条毛线才安心的猫。这种认识背后的含义将Mycroft胸腔里的空气挤了出去，满满得盛满了不合时宜的悲哀和痛苦。  
她睁开眼，目光首先落在了床边男人身上。她的表情终于有了些符合年龄的稚气，似乎在不满什么地撇撇嘴，女孩坐起身，用没打石膏的那边胳膊扯过一边的外套，盖在男人身上。  
然后她抬起脸。  
两双眸色一样的眼睛对视。  
就在Mycroft要逃走的前一秒，女孩小心的翻身下了床，她的左胸口连同整个左臂都被包裹得严严实实。她用右手把红发简单拢到脑后，往身上批了件大衣。  
她打开门，偏着脑袋看着门口的男人，灯光让她的表情莫名，Mycroft张了张嘴，什么也没说出口，只是伸出手帮女孩调整了下身上的衣服，让它把女孩整个包住。  
Sylvia慢慢向前走，男人小步跟在后面，然后他们在自动贩卖机前停了下来。  
女孩从大衣口袋里掏出几个硬币。“你喝什么？”她转头问。“这里可没有现磨咖啡。”  
男人愣住了。“都好。”他说，声音没有想象中那么颤抖。  
女孩耸耸肩，然后疼地咧了咧嘴，她把一罐咖啡抛给Mycroft，自己拿着一罐胡椒博士坐了下来。  
Mycroft从她手中抽走饮料，大拇指擦干净拉环，打开递给女孩。他看着Sylvia一口一口喝着，时不时拉下大衣。他想说些什么，却又实在不知道该谈些什么。这和他们上次的见面太不一样，那次一切都在一个泡沫里，你不说，我不戳，那么就是可贵的平衡，可现在呢，现在——  
“所以，你想让我怎么叫你？”女孩带点美国口音的话把他从漫无边际的自我困扰中拉回神，他旋即从女孩闪着光的眼睛中意识到，这是个考验。  
“Mycroft，如果你不介意。”  
女孩点点头，扭过头不看他。  
Mycroft也不说话，只是看着对面的人，目光近乎贪婪。于他，女孩不仅仅是自己和那个男人的延续，更是生命中那道伤疤的见证者，是一场做都不敢做的梦，是一场补都无从补的课。  
“我曾经想过你会是什么样的人。”Sylvia把空了的罐子扔进垃圾桶，仍是不看男人，自顾自地说着。“和我想的差不多，高个子，穿一看就贵得要死的衣服，自矜自傲……毕竟爸爸找的人都那样。”  
她看向肌肉僵成一团，努力掩饰眼底嫉妒翻涌的Mycroft，嘲讽地笑笑，不知道对谁。“知道吗，我，大概8岁以前，会每个在家过夜的男人叫爸爸，然后看着他们来一次两次，最多的那个，三次之后也就再也没来过，然后再换下一个……呆过三晚的那哥们最像你……”  
Sylvia站起身，往回走，然后又站回Mycroft面前。“你明天还来吗？”她舔舔嘴唇，眯起眼睛的样子像极力掩饰不安的猫咪。“就是问问。”  
“好。”Mycroft哑着嗓子说，他尽力不去看女孩和男人相像的眉弓。  
女孩犹豫了下。“晚安。”她卡在那，不知道怎么说下去。“Mycroft.”  
“晚安。”Mycroft弯腰想再一次把大衣给女孩拢好，当他的呼吸扑到女孩脸上时，后者向后退开，像是面对狐狸的小动物。  
于是他把手收了回来，任尾戒印刻到手掌中去。  
然后他看着女孩轻手轻脚地躺回床上，俯身轻轻吻在床边男人的眉间。  
他的手摸过玻璃上那两人的倒影，在女孩发现之前转身离去。

第二天去的时候已经是接近午夜，他从会议桌上把自己清理出人形后就赶了过来。  
女孩还是慢悠悠喝着胡椒博士，看见他只是抬了抬眼，然后从怀里掏出温热的咖啡。  
Mycroft站在她身边，慢慢喝完那罐雀巢。  
这次告别时女孩没有阻止他替她收拢衣服。  
第三天晚上，Mycroft没有看见女孩。  
“晚上好，DI Lestrade。”  
男人抬头看他，眼角是熬夜和奔波带来的疲惫，周身弥漫着焦虑和疲倦的气息，Mycroft用尽毕生自制力才没有把手搭在那下垂的肩膀上。  
“多谢您，Mr. Holmes。”Lestrade说，他的眼睛看着Mycroft却似乎又没有，只是透过眼前的人盯着对面的墙壁。“但是Sylvia不需要这么多探视。”  
他们都不知道该说些什么了。  
Lestrade烦躁地抓了抓头发，被对面人的沉默弄乱了伪装。“操，还有我，我不需要那么多围着我跳舞的CCTV。”  
Mycroft终于找回了自己的语言能力。“但是鉴于Moriarty……”  
“那就让他来。”年长的男人打断了他，粗重的喘了几口气，似乎在和内里的焦虑斗争。“我以为您很忙？”  
年轻的男人低头转动着手中黑伞，不去看对面人。“我想我有义务为你们提供必要的保护。”  
Lestrade眯起眼睛，嗤笑出声。“保护？义务？你认真的？”他笑着，眼里却有冰做成的火焰在燃烧，抑或融化。“你听好，我回到英国，不是为了求您的保护，我回来，只是因为Sylvia想要，你明白吗？”  
他突然停住，因为他看到年轻男人的眼中溢出来的情绪，那么深重，似乎能浸蚀地面。而这却加重了他莫名的怒气和酸楚。  
“别这么看着我，好吗？别装作，你好像……很在乎。”他抬手理了理头发，目光越过男人看向女儿的病房。“就，停止这一切。”他的手在半空中画了个圈。“算我拜托你。我们就停留在上下级关系，见面因为Sherlock,见面时谈论Sherlock ，就这样。”  
他犹豫一下，然后离开，头也不回。  
Mycroft被留在原地。  
被留在原地的还有一句没有被听见的如你所愿。


	15. Chapter 15

1998年12月   
十二月的伦敦充满了愚蠢的节日气氛和难以忍受的造作。Mycroft从未做到过真心实意地欢迎节日，童年时期，圣诞假期意味着他需要面对众多一年只见一次的亲戚，在见面寒暄——陪聊——八卦之间像一个只会微笑的娃娃，这种悲惨的命运在Sherlock会说话以后某种程度解除了，但圣诞节还是不能给他其他日子不能给的特殊乐趣。  
父亲去世后他意识到之前的自己多么自私幼稚，起码那时还能有一家人窝在客厅里说说话的时分，而现在，只剩下一个家庭的空壳在悬崖上摇摇欲坠，而Mycroft深知自己就是把这一切毁了的那个推手以及压倒祥和假象的最后一根稻草。  
于是他从十三岁起便不回家，在出租屋的单人床上望着天花板发呆，脸上映着别人的焰火。  
而今年不一样——必须不一样。他不再孤身一人，他有Gregory了，若是他们乐意，甚至可以把Sherlock接出来，三个人一起在狭小的沙发上抢爆米花，或者一起嘲笑把圣诞布丁做成一滩不明液体的Gregory。  
他把任务报告放到K的桌子上，刚想转身离去时被叫住了。  
“Mycroft。”老人揉捏鼻梁的样子让人觉得他的耐心匮乏到了极点，随时可以给你一个暴击然后弃尸郊外而不会有任何人发现。“你最近心情好像很好，好到任务绩点下降了百分之四的地步。”  
Mycroft不自觉地动了动喉咙，面对这种在权力堆里摸爬滚打一辈子的人很难不紧张，他的狠戾写在骨子里，就算已经到了足够退休的年龄，身上的信息素已经陈腐地带着一股泥土味，还是狠戾得像是一把刚从坟墓中挖出的古剑，带着死亡和时光难以洗刷的血腥气息。  
“我很抱歉，长官。我会做出补偿。”年轻人冲上司点点头。“圣诞快乐长官。”  
如果他留个神，就能注意到老人眼里闪过的阴冷甚于窗外的积雪。

Mycroft站在公寓门口，看着男人不知该说些什么。  
Sherrinford对着僵在原地的弟弟微微笑笑。“和我喝一杯吧，Myc。”年长的Holmes从台阶上起身。“怪冷的。等了你很久了。”  
Mycroft端起那杯威士忌，酒液洒在手背上。他仰头一饮而尽，丝毫不在意所谓的绅士准则。“我们……”  
Sherrinford抬手制止他。“多长时间了？”年长的男人声音很平缓，听不出情绪，他抬手给弟弟添上酒，金黄色酒水折射着两张表情迥异的脸。  
“九个月，但是我们没有标记——”  
年长的Holmes沉默着，不去看对面弟弟等待审判的面孔。再抬起脸的时候那张脸上的完美面具已经分崩离析，出现了疲倦的裂缝。  
“你知道，Myc，那从来不是什么好事。”Sherrinford习惯性抬手理了理头发，他的目光越过酒吧的红男绿女，透过肮脏的玻璃看向昏暗的天。“AO之间的事情，从来就不是什么好事，太多失控的机会，太多难以捉摸的漏洞，我是说，看看爸爸和妈妈。”他转过脸来看向浑身僵硬的Mycroft，嘲讽地笑了笑。“那不是你的错，可是也别把事件重演的机会放得太大。”  
他抬手，从一旁的公文包里拿出一份文件。“K今天有事，没来得及看，所以文件我扣下来了。”Sherrinford轻声说，骨节分明的手指轻敲了几下桌面。“Mycroft，你认真的？为了一个认识九个月的人你愿意一辈子呆在连胳膊都伸不开的隔间里写些废话文件？”  
Mycroft看向兄长的眼睛。“那你告诉我，你开心吗？Shering？”年轻人也扭开头，但他将目光放在那些喧闹人群上。“在你做那些事的时候。那些血，那些尸体，那些人……他们难道就该死？”他伸出手，拉过兄长的手，手指在那枚家族印戒上划过。“你不觉得有些东西压在肩膀上？ K，家族，那些……剥头皮，点路灯，你不觉得，不值得？”年轻人向后仰倒进椅子，声音很轻，几乎淹没在嘈杂的乐声中。“他值不值得我不能告诉你，我怎么告诉你我自己也不确定的事情？我只知道我想要他值得。”  
Mycroft站起身，把那纸文件推回去。“我很累了，哥哥。”他的脸边镀上一层光晕，明明那么年轻，二十岁不到的年纪却显得苍老。Sherrinford恍惚中觉得他的小男孩似乎在男人和男孩之间摇摆不定，而在最近的九个月中，他的枝叶似乎在朝着无法控制的方向滋长，Sherrinford不知道这是件好事还是毁灭的前兆。  
他在弟弟的背影消失在黑暗中时把最后一口酒灌进肠胃。

他走进那透出橙黄灯光卧室。年长几岁的男人抱着枕头，睡得并不安稳，眉头皱在一起。  
Mycroft把衣物随手扔在地板上，裸身上床。在他全身压上床垫的一瞬间男人就闭着眼朝他伸出手臂。  
“Mycroft？”Omega带着鼻音的嗓子有点发哑，他往上蹭蹭，把自己搁进枕边人的怀里，嗓音里的不敢置信让Mycroft的心略微抽了抽。  
“嘘，继续睡吧。”年轻的Alpha环住在胸口磨蹭的脑袋，伸长手臂关上那盏为他停留的灯。  
“我很想你。”年长的男人鼻音浓重，他睡得迷糊，前言不搭后语，却仍紧紧揽上身边人的腰，在被子中捂出来的热度慢慢舒缓着Mycroft从夜风中带回来的寒意。“几点了？”  
“已经是第二天了。”Mycroft在他的发旋上落下一个吻。“圣诞快乐。”  
他们都闭上眼，不再说话，开始了一个月来第一次安眠。

2014年12月25日  
在学校门口接Sylvia的时候，Lestrade不自觉地看了看街口的CCTV。  
从那天在医院以后，Lestrade再也没受到过CCTV的注目礼，也再没有和男人说过一句话。  
只有在大概五个月以前，他去贝克街找偷走自己最后一张ID卡的Sherlock，在公寓对面看到了Mycroft。  
他拄着那柄黑伞站在路边，肩膀绷得紧紧的，低头看着手机。Lestrade有一瞬间担心他就会那么倒坍进地面，然后手里还紧紧握着那个可以发射核弹的小黑匣子。  
Lestrade不知该作何感想，实话是，他当时头脑一片空白，说不上是期待男人抬起头还是就保持那个姿势直到堵在半路上的座驾抵达。就在他纠结之际，Mycroft抬起了眼。  
他们隔着街道和间或疾驶而过的汽车对视，谁也未曾眨眼，仿佛这是场战争，谁先错开目光谁就将生命还给命运。  
就在Lestrade要妥协，想举起手的时候，男人转身离去，就好似一秒钟之前自己滞重的目光没有胶着在对面人身上。  
他站在原地不知作何感想。然后他发现其实ID卡拿不拿其实无所谓，比起在充斥着新鲜Alpha信息素的狭小房间里听Sherlock冷嘲热讽，他宁愿回家把胳膊给女儿枕着看一场阿森纳的臭球。  
“老爹。”Sylvia打开车门，把书包扔到车后座上，转身在男人脸上吧嗒落下一个吻。“过得开心吗？”  
“很好。”Lestrade启动车子，随手在女儿散开的红发上揉了揉。“准备好去贝克街度过今生不想来第二次的圣诞节了吗？”  
女孩笑出声来，她嚼着父亲刚买的甜甜圈，眨眨眼。“我倒是是很好奇John的生长环境，是什么让一个Alpha能这样啦？”  
他们想起那个小个子Alpha跟在风风火火男人身后的样子，都闷笑出声。“Sherlock，我不明白！” Sylvia压低声音的模仿让男人的憋笑功亏一篑，他大笑起来，随手打开广播， Jingle Bells填满了车厢内渐暖的空气。  
Sylvia止住了笑，她低头拢了拢刚才被父亲弄乱的头发，看了看专心开着车的男人。“他会来吗？”她咬了咬嘴唇，装作不经意地问起。  
Lestrade努力控制着才没松开手里的方向盘。  
“所以你会来吗？John希望你能来，愚蠢的，吵闹的，无意义的圣诞之夜。”一周前Sherlock说这话时的神情刻在Lestrade神经末端，他扫了眼Lestrade，声音陡然拔高许多。“放心，他不会来。他从来不过圣诞节。”  
“不，宝贝。他不会去。”Lestrade耗费许多心神，才命令自己停止思考那句话背后隐藏的可能深意和遥远历史。“Sherlock叔叔会在， John也会在，还有上次做了曲奇饼给你的Hudson太太，你不是……”  
“别说了。”女孩打断了他，语气里是没掩饰好的委屈，她撩开头发，胡乱地插上耳机。“就是，别说了。好吗？我想看一会法语课的视频。”  
于是他们都没再说话，Jingle Bells倒是唱的欢乐。  
车子在贝克街路口停稳，Lestrade开了口，他知道那耳机里压根没什么法语课。  
“我很抱歉，Syl。”他轻轻摸着女儿的侧脸，手指刮蹭过女孩纤长的睫毛，声音很轻，好像碎在风里。“我很抱歉我没办法，去跟你解释发生过什么，那不是你该知道，也不是我应该想起的。”  
女孩扑上来环住男人的脖颈，红发搔得人发痒。  
“不是你的错。”女孩声音闷闷的。她旋即抬起脸。“我们该上去了，我等不及要看Sherlock拆礼物的表情。”她对着男人挤出一个微笑，飞快地窜出车。  
Lestrade把脸埋在双手中，良久发出一声类似泣音的嗤笑。  
“看吧。”他说，不知对谁。“你总是会夺走我的一切。”

他躲进房间不仅仅是因为那个女人的短信。  
谁能受得了一个Alpha在面前不断地和一个恶心，粗俗，愚蠢得无以复加的Beta调情？在他的公寓，他的客厅，他的圣诞夜，和他的……室友？谁能？  
门又开了，侦探不耐烦地喊起来。“看在上帝的份上，你就不能滚回去陪你的……”  
他没能说下去，身后传来的不是富有侵略性的Alpha信息素，Gregory的味道连同手一起覆在他肩上。  
“还好吗？”  
年轻男人尖利地倒吸一口气。“你好吗，你最近怎么样，我很抱歉……天啊！”他捏紧嗓子的样子让Lestrade想起女儿很小的时候养的那只猫。“天啊，人为什么如此无聊？荒废时间在废话上？”  
年长的Omega无奈地叹了口气。“你不该那样的。”  
Sherlock深吸一口气，他旋即开了口。“他总是生气，气我不跟他商量就跑去案子，气我不像个正常人，气我跳进水池里捞记忆棒……他因为我是我而生气。”青年抱住膝盖，Lestrade看不清他的表情，只能听见两人滞重的呼吸。“人们总是这样，你懂吧。他们因为你是你而靠近你，然后因此离开……”年轻人发出一声被哽住的尖利呼吸。“他要离开了，我知道。Mycroft，Victor，你……”他把自己蜷缩得更紧了些，抬起脸看着窗外。  
“下雪了，又有那胖子腿疼的了。”青年嘲讽地勾勾嘴角，随手从裤子口袋里掏出一个小东西递给身边的男人。“给他。”  
Lestrade接过那枚记忆棒，他们都心知肚明那个“他”是谁，只是谁都不说破。“他的腿怎么了？”还是忍不住问，回想起男人不离手的黑伞，心下有了模糊的答案。  
“不知道，十几年前就这样了，不知道在哪个阴沟里翻了船。”Sherlock深深的目光留在他脸上。“我们不知道的太多了。”

Mycroft坐在壁炉前，沉默地喝着麦卡伦。  
事情进展得很顺利，牺牲一架飞机和几百具尸体是很值得的，鉴于那枚炸弹若是真的造成伤亡，报纸和媒体会把大英政府机关活活剥了的。  
这也会很好地洗刷他之前的屈辱。所有的忍耐都将是有意义的，只要等待，耐心等待飞机上天，然后，在爆破声中自有胜利在演说。  
而这当然不是结局，他会把那个小个子Beta撕裂，他会的。是什么让他觉得自己有权利弄脏那个人？是什么让他觉得自己有权利把那辆该死的车撞向那个女孩？  
James Moriarty怎么敢，凭什么觉得自己有资格挑战他生而为人最后的底线？  
他抬起头的时候觉得自己一定是喝醉了。  
Gregory Lestrade站在门口望着他，身上还有未融化的雪花。Mycroft看着他，张了张嘴不知道说些什么，他恍惚想起大概四个月21天以前，两人隔着街道和车流对视，男人眼里的强硬像是一把刀，他最终先转身，十五年来第一次，因为实在是不想再被留在原地像条愚蠢的金鱼一样对着幻影吐泡泡。  
“Sherlock告诉我的地址。”年长的男人先开了口，Mycroft 却只注意到他微红的鼻尖和没戴手套，略微发抖的手。“他让我把这个给你。”  
他走上前来，向椅子中的男人伸出手，掌心里是一枚记忆棒，那小东西在他掌心留下深深的印子。  
Mycroft伸出手，指尖划过男人冒着汗的手掌。“多谢，DI Lestrade。”他的声音被酒水浸润得有些喑哑，抬手把那个小东西扔进壁炉。  
“相信我，这对大英帝国乃至全欧洲都是最好的选择。”他抬手示意男人坐下。“您喝点什么？”  
Lestrade没理他，只是俯视男人。“你的腿是怎么回事？”  
Mycroft没看男人的眼睛，他突然发现地板上有一个小黑点值得考究。“一点旧伤。”他含糊地说。  
Lestrade凝视他，旋即笑出声来。  
“我对你就没有过什么秘密，对吧？”他轻声说，带着笑。“无论是十五年前还是如今。”他抬手把头发抹到脑后，声音盛满疲倦和嘲讽，他仍是不错眼地看着Mycroft，目光落在人身上几乎可以灼出洞来。Mycroft没有对上那双眼睛，纵使他知道男人想要什么答案，也许只是一个解释，一个目光就可以把一切改变，可他怎么敢？  
Sherlock和Lestrade都搞错了一件事，那就是，他从未奢求过再续前缘。他怎么敢做这个梦？十五年前搞砸的事情并不代表他十五年后不会搞砸，在Greg穿越过那么多伤害和曲折后，他怎么敢保证不会在那些伤口上再捅上一刀？  
既然不拥有也就不存在失去，他实在无法承受再一次的堪堪错过。  
于是面对现在Lestrade，他转过脸，指尖划过酒杯的沿口。  
男人终于收回目光。“圣诞快乐。”他轻声说，转身离去，将Mycroft留在没有开灯的昏暗房间。  
Mycroft沉默地坐在沙发中，良久起身，往壁炉里填了几块木材，火光映在他的脸上，闪现出跳动的光。  
“圣诞快乐。“他说，对着一室凉薄空气。


	16. Chapter 16

2014年  
Mycroft最后悔的事情就是没在27年前妈咪怀孕的那九个月里往地上洒水。  
他这十五年里有十年的时间在不停给Sherlock擦屁股，后者似乎攒足了劲来蓄意捣乱，往往还以此为荣，总是一副跋扈面孔来挑衅，因为他知道，Mycroft什么也不会说，只是沉默地让一切事情都回归轨道。  
他们都心照不宣的共识之一，就是如果一定要找个人来为那些毒品，滥交，所谓反社会负责，那只能是Mycroft。  
“长官，巴斯克维尔那边的事情怎么处理？”秘书小姐适时打断了Mycroft毫无用处的遐想，她手里的黑莓不断蜂鸣着，想必已经塞满了层层递交过来的ID信息。  
啊，巴斯克维尔，那个半坍的堡垒。Mycroft觉得被议会搅得一团糟的生活又活生生被人踩了几脚，偏偏那人还不能扔到西伯利亚去。  
他掏出私人手机，手指悬在一个名字上，在空气中颤抖着，却迟迟按不下去。  
就好像从那个只有两个联络人的通讯录中找出那个名字有多难似的。  
“DI Lestrade。”他还是拨通了那个号码。“我想我需要您的协助。”

他一进车就皱紧了眉头。  
密封的车厢里弥漫着微弱却足够人警惕的Alpha信息素味道和奇怪的香水味，那味道就好像移动的幕布，把一切光和热都阻隔在外，如果一定要找形容词来评议，这味道只能让Lestrade想起葬礼。  
Mycroft靠在另一侧的座位上，抬眼看向他，那眼神让Lestrade莫名烦躁，那种神情就好像，就好像一场诉说：似乎在那之前，他并未爱过其他人，在那之后也没有。  
“午安，探长先生。”他一定看出了什么，微微向Lestrade点点头，就把脸别开。四个月没见，他似乎又瘦了一点，穿着黑色的西装坐在车中宛如阴影本身，眼周是因为疲倦和长时间紧张留下的眼袋和细纹。他想了想，把手中的文件合上，随手塞进座位前的袋子中。Lestrade一点也不想知道是哪国的核弹密码就这么被搁置了。  
Lestrade贴着另一边坐下，他们两人之间隔着一个人的距离，都坐得规规矩矩，好像等待接受训斥的犯了错的孩子。就连初次见面的英国人也比他们有话聊，毕竟今天天气确实不错。  
可又能说些什么呢？事到如今连名字都是奢侈。  
“我以为你去会比较合适？毕竟那是你弟弟。”最后还是Lestrade先开了口，沉默就好像达摩克利斯之剑，悬在两人头顶摇摇欲坠。  
Mycroft抬起脸，先前的二十分钟他似乎突然对膝盖上的布料着了迷，他并未看向Lestrade的脸，目光挂在后者的肩膀上，这让Lestrade松了口气。  
“我们两个之间的关系，恐怕不像您想的那样。”他勉强勾勾嘴角，也许是想做个嘲讽的笑，可惜失败得太彻底。“我弟弟对我充满了怨气，所以我想由我出面并不是什么合适的选项。”  
Lestrade瞥向他，年轻男人的脸在阴影中神色莫名，只能看见绷紧的下颌线条。“我记得之前可不是这样的。”他自己都惊讶能如此轻松地说出来，就好像旧日时光于他已然毫无影响。  
Mycroft轻笑一声。“你的……离开，改变了很多事。”他把无框眼镜摘下来握在手中，他感谢防晒膜让车内光线阴暗，很好地隐藏了自己泛白的指关节。Mycroft克制自己不把目光投向浑身僵硬起来的男人。“Sherlock只是其中一件。”  
Lestrade闭了闭眼，强迫自己不去挖掘那句话背后的深意，他转过脸去，看着窗外划过的树影。  
他们都没再说话，两个小时的车程中任由那把剑在头顶擦着头皮划过。

1999年5月6日  
Lestrade是被热醒的，他迷糊地想甩开被子，却发现那小东西已经可怜兮兮地躺在地上了。就算已经是五月，这天气还是热得反常了些。他小心地把横在腰上的那条胳膊放下来，听见身后那人含糊地嘟囔着什么。  
他情不自禁微笑起来，手指划过Alpha手臂上的雀斑，觉得身边人的皮肤像是缠绕在心头的蛇，冰凉得让人打哆嗦，Lestrade不由自主地俯身在Alpha脖颈处嗅闻，旋即意识到自己在干什么。  
“操。”他低吼一声，回身在床头柜里翻找。  
“Gregory？”年轻的Alpha被他吵醒，半眯着眼伸出手，含混地嘟囔着想把裸着身子的Omega拖回床上，却滑稽地定格在半空中。  
“操。”他似乎瞬间清醒过来，半撑起身子，往后缩了缩，脸上全是惊恐，这让Lestrade怀疑到底谁是面临发情找不到抑制剂的人。Mycroft往后撤着，目光胶着在Lestrade身上，鼻翼翕动，面色渐渐潮红起来，他一直往后缩，直到紧紧地贴着墙面。  
Lestrade停下手上的翻找，扭头看着莫名慌张的Alpha。这和他想的差得太远，不是说他一直期待这个，期待热潮，他是一个理性的，独立的Omega ——操，让这些话骗刚发育的小屁孩去！他就是期待了怎么着？他的男朋友身高腰细腿还长，还有辣得要死的红发，他凭什么不可以期待这个？哪有健康的AO满足于单纯的性？他看着局里那些挂着伴侣信息素招摇过市的Alpha和Beta甚至开始可怜自己……上帝啊，他们在一起一年多了啊！  
他本想找个合适的时机，坐下来，和年轻的Alpha好好谈谈，然后？然后他们当然会愉快地来上几发，睡醒之后会一起把抑制剂扔进马桶，一起在日历上画上一个个叉，看着那个日子如约来到。  
“Mycroft？”Lestrade看着面色红白交替的Alpha犹豫着不知道是应该上前安抚他，还是走开。“你怎么了？”  
Mycroft好像才反应过来，他猛地站起身，却被缠绕在腿上的床单绊了个踉跄，生生从床上滚了下去。要不是时机如此诡异，Lestrade简直想对着眼前这个搞不清楚状况的可怜人笑上一个钟头，但是他现在感觉越来越热，再耗下去，他的床单非得拧出一地水来不可。  
“你……”还没等Lestrade说完，Mycroft就站起身，摇晃着从纠缠在脚腕的床单中脱离开来。“我，我，我去给你弄抑制剂……”他慌乱地随手从地上捞起来一件衬衫，还没穿上就又胡乱地往腿上套长裤，踉踉跄跄往门口走。  
他在门口站定，回头看向倚在床头的Lestrade。“我很抱歉，Greg……”他的声音微微颤抖，就好像他们第一次相遇时那样。“我不能……”  
门在Lestrade面前合上，年轻人离开的身影堪称慌忙。  
Lestrade看着那扇好像永远不会再开启的门，伸出手臂挡住眼前的光。  
他最后还是笑出声来，只一声，嗤笑滑落在空气中，似乎能砸出嘲讽的尘埃。

Mycroft站在街上，茫然地看着眼前人群匆匆而过，他能闻出混杂的信息素，给他一秒钟，他甚至可以告诉你面前人过去24小时的经历，他能闻到远处的那家面包房，刚刚烘好的芝士球的味道在清晨的空气中蔓延，他能闻到城市的脉博和在汽车尾气工地粉尘中上演。  
但是他闻不到Lestrade。  
Lestrade，甜蜜的，忠诚的，勇敢的，笑起来像是温热的焦糖淋在巧克力上的Lestrade，Mycroft闻不到他。  
Mycroft强迫自己不去想。那不是他的Omega，那怎么可能是，怎么可以是？Lestrade那么好，那么鲜活，而他……  
他站在道路中间，无视路人对他审视的目光，身边的一切都虚化成无边的白色浓雾，内心中原本被慌乱和无措覆盖的理智又逐渐被悔恨取代。他怎么可以就把Gregory一个人留在家里？甜蜜的，忠诚的，勇敢的，笑起来像是温热的焦糖……  
他转身，近乎慌乱地窜进公寓。  
Lestrade坐在客厅中，面前摆着一杯水和一包药片。他坐在桌前，身上只披了床单，坦荡得像是婴孩。  
他抬眼看向门口的Mycroft，汗水停在他的鼻尖和鬓角，他朝门口衣衫不整喘着粗气的男孩挑了挑嘴角，明明是笑，却显得有些难过。  
“我赌你会回来。”他说。“我找到了抑制剂，如果你不愿意，Mycroft，我现在就可以……”Lestrade随手抹去上唇的汗水，他的瞳孔“但是我不能一个人干这个……你，我总得给我自己一个机会……”  
Mycroft缓缓靠近Omega，随着距离缩短而显得更加浓郁的信息素像是锤子一样敲打着他的太阳穴，但他还是蹲下身，手攀上男人的膝盖。  
“我的父亲很爱我的母亲。”他说，凝视着男人泛着雾气的眼睛。“我眼看着他的离开摧毁她，毁灭了……很多事情。”Mycroft的手在男人滚烫的皮肤上收紧，浓烈的Omega信息素黏着他所剩不多的神智，可是他还是喋喋地说了下去，声音因为渐渐兴起的欲望和被往日时光的洗刷而显得苍白。“我的兄长和老师一直告诉我，关爱不是什么好事。我知道，我知道的。你的出现，证明了这一切。”Mycroft挤出一个微笑。“我不能……链接意味太多事情，我每一次离开都可能是最后一次，连随便一句再见都可能是永别。我不能让我自己扮演我父亲的角色，这对你太……”  
他没能说完。  
Lestrade力气大得不像是热潮期的Omega，他揪住Mycroft的领子，把男孩从地上拽了起来，身上的床单因为激烈动作而滑到肩膀。Omega滚烫的额头贴着男孩的。“别决定我要什么。”他说，声音因为热潮的渐渐卷席而沙哑。“别决定我要什么，Mycroft，你这个傲慢的混蛋。”说到最后他几乎咬着牙，Mycroft怀疑自己听到了牙齿相磨的咯吱声。“你凭什么觉得我会因此畏惧？上帝啊，你，你，你这个傲慢的，自大的，无知的小屁孩。”Mycroft被骂得发懵，只能定定地看着Omega潮红的脸。  
Lestrade伸手扯掉身上的床单，他背对着日光，面对着眼前的Alpha，把自己被阳光镀上一层金边的饱满身体，腰腹上的刺青，完全挺立的阴茎，强劲的双腿，还有顺着大腿蜿蜒而下的体液，送到Mycroft面前。  
“对我不公平，嗯？”他低垂着眼，不去看因为震惊和发情期信息素冲击而僵硬的Alpha，空气里AO费洛蒙碰撞的气息越来越重，Lestrade感觉两腿之间更湿润了点，他喘息着，努力把怒气透过情欲传达出去。  
“那你觉得现在这样对我公平吗？我需要什么，不需要什么，只有我自己知道。我想要你，想要你毫无顾忌地操进来，把结抵在我屁股里。你现在可以就这么走出去，然后自己选择是否还要回来，但是，Mycroft，天杀的，我告诉你，没有人能踏进同一条河流两次，我只给你一次机会，要知道，损失的可不是我。你从这里走出去，我下一秒就去操别人的老二。”Lestrade舔舔干裂的嘴唇，不错眼珠地盯着年轻的Alpha。“现在，你他妈的就看着我，告诉我，你想要什么？”  
Mycroft看着男人的眼睛，那里似乎正在慢慢融化，因为情欲，还有喷涌而出的情感。理智是空中的一丝线，把他拴在悬崖边缘，长久以来，他紧紧攥着，生怕自己会堕入无底深渊，那里有无数人染血的尸体，父亲躺在最上面含笑看着他，出现在每一个没有Gregory在身边的梦境。可他从来没想过除了握紧，其实还有另外一种选择——他可以坠入另一个深渊。  
然后他放手了。  
Mycroft上前捧住Lestrade的脸，亲吻那双嘴唇，那么用力，就好像地球正在他们脚下陷落，而死亡就在面前可他们毫无畏惧。Omega跳起，双腿紧紧盘住男孩精细的腰。  
他们倒在床上的时候都浑身赤裸，Mycroft昂贵的西装扔了一地。Lestrade跨坐在Alpha身上，看着身下的男孩平时凌厉的眼眸如今只剩变成放大的瞳孔和模糊的一圈金边。男孩仰面看着他，手指抚摸过Omega的鬓角，最终停留在那丘比特之弓上。  
Lestrade张开嘴，包裹住Alpha的大拇指，舔吮着，涎液和迷蒙的目光一起落在Mycroft身上。  
他抬起腰臀，透明的液体顺着大腿肌肉淌下，滴在Mycroft身上，年轻的Alpha手指颤抖着摸上去，他的眼神近乎迷惑。  
那双手到达臀上时，Lestrade几乎软倒在Alpha身上，只能轻声哼鸣着感受着手指在穴口摸索，呜咽着抓紧身下人的肩膀。  
“……好多。”Mycroft的神情畏惧和贪婪参半，体液打湿了他整个手掌，年轻的Alpha当然在学校和社交的下流密谈里熟悉一切关于Omega的小秘辛，可那和亲身体验太不一样。Mycroft将手舔舐干净，在Lestrade崩溃的颤抖中轻笑出声。  
“操你的！你要是两秒钟里不操进来，我向你保证，我……”  
Omega的咒骂被一个挺身而进撞得破碎。他除了在男孩肩膀上大声喘息什么都无力继续。Alpha的轻笑卷席着欲望操进他的耳朵里。  
“你要干什么？”他衔住Omega的耳垂，身下动作不停，急遽地近乎粗暴。“随便找个人来操他的阴茎？像你平时对我做的那样？告诉我，Greg，我们第二次见面的时候，你当时想把我操到什么地步？”  
Lestrade抬起一点身子，对着已经丧失全部理智的Alpha微笑，他凑上前去索吻，像是讨要糖果的孩子。  
“像现在这样。”他喃喃地说。  
这和他们平时的性爱太不一样。平时他们上床，做爱，温柔地好像彼此会破碎，偶尔玩一些无伤大雅的游戏，自持和压抑时时挂在Mycroft的脸上，可现在，年轻人像是没有明天一样向上挺动，在快要成结之前抽离出来，无视着身上男人的不满抽噎，饥渴焦躁地看着身上的Omega。  
他抬身，揽住Lestrade的肩颈，在腺体上摩挲，Omega的信息素溢出。像是焦糖，像是落在青草上的雨水，像是温热的可可。  
像是Gregory Lestrade，像是家。  
他忍不住颤抖，埋头在年长者的颈窝，努力压抑住张口咬下的冲动。“Greg。”他的声音堪称乞求。“天啊，我不行……我不能，那太……求你……”  
他自己都说不出是在求些什么，他站在理智和本能的边缘摇摇欲坠，但还是把最后一根稻草交到身上男人手中。  
Lestrade看着青筋暴起却还是在忍耐，等待他一声允许的Alpha，他的男孩，他的保护者。Mycroft此时看他的眼神，就好像在这之前从未爱过其他人，此后也不会（*1）；就好像失明人第一次瞅见光波在眼前爆裂；就好像他征战杀伐，铁马金戈，最后却在一人面前卸尽周身铠甲，接受伤害或者治愈（*2）  
他眼眸涣散，只能看见Mycroft脸上蔓延的汗水和同样只剩迷蒙的眼睛，Lestrade附身上前，把脖颈送到Alpha嘴边。  
“全部。”他应允道。  
下一秒，粗涨的阴茎卡进他的子宫口，微凉的精液似乎直接射进他一片混乱的头脑里，腺体上刺入的牙齿和滚烫信息素终于让他尖叫出声。  
几分钟后，他终于不再眼冒金星，终于不再感觉有人正敲打自己的太阳穴，Lestrade对着身下同样刚刚缓过神来的Alpha微笑。后者正慢慢舔舐他脖颈上因为标记而沁出的血印。  
“嗨。”他说，开口发现自己嗓子沙哑。  
“嗨。”Mycroft的声音也好不到哪去，他们好像初次相遇那样打招呼，几乎是下一秒，Lestrade就看见年轻恋人眼中浮现的泪水。  
“别怕，My。”他说，好像他才是那个强大到可以撕开别人咽喉的Alpha，年轻的男孩在他身下胡乱点着头。Lestrade俯身吻他，亲到了男孩的眼睛，那双灰蓝色的眼睛就任他吻，竭力睁着，似乎是想永远这么看下去。  
“别怕。”Lestrade说，他感觉温热的信息素联系在他们中间。“从今开始，你不再是一个人。我保证。”他的吻顺着男孩的脖颈而下，在Alpha腺体上略微摩擦，他们早晚会做这个。“只是，答应我。在你觉得要死之前，来跟我道别，让我知道，允许我悲哀，然后活下去。”他抬头，舔去男孩流进鬓角的泪水。“我会活下去，带着你的那份一起。在老的时候看着满地奔跑的小崽子，喝茶的时候想想我爱过的那个小屁孩，然后回家，看着电视剧睡着。”  
Mycroft吻住他喋喋不休的嘴。“如你所愿。”他说，一如既往。

Lestrade醒来的时候觉得后背有什么冰冷的东西游走。  
“Mycroft？”他含糊地说，不安地想逃离，却被自己的恋人按住了。  
“嘘，别动。”年轻的Alpha轻声说，他手中的钢笔落在年长男人的后背，留下一个个黑色的花体字母。  
“你在干嘛？”Lestrade打了个哈欠，他尝试着并并腿，却抽着冷气放弃了。  
“你喜欢聂鲁达吗？”Mycroft所问非所答，他兴致勃勃地说，甚至开始吟诵起来。“Quítame el pan, si quieres, quítame el aire, pero，no me quites tu risa……”（*3）  
他收到来自Lestrade一记不那么真心实意的手肘。  
“喂！你偷我衣服！”Lestrade对穿着自己蓝衬衫的Alpha控诉，他竭力让自己的声音听起来没能没那么愉悦，他顺势拉过男孩的胳膊，枕上去。  
“如果你没把我的衬衫撕得那么均匀，我想我是不必借用你的衬衫的。”Mycroft的手指在Lestrade后颈收紧，轻轻摩挲。“我等下有……工作要做，你再睡一会。”他刚刚喝过茶的嘴唇发热。“想喝水吗？要吃东西吗？”  
Lestrade闷哼着在男孩身上缠紧四肢。“不要。”他模糊地说。“你回来跟我讲讲你在我后背上写的那些是什么鬼。”  
Mycroft轻笑出声，胸腔在Lestrade头下震颤。“好啊。”他说，第一次在阳光下笑得像个少年人。

2014年  
“操！”Lestrade猛地从床上弹起，他浑身被汗水浸透了，缺氧一般大声喘息。他把被冷汗浸湿的T恤扒下来，扔在地上。对着身下的勃起喘着粗气。  
都是那个混蛋的错，共处在密闭的车里，那掩映着香水味道的信息素就好像一把锤子，一点点砸开他勉强维持的镇静。  
Lestrade揉了揉脸，似乎想把梦境中和那人曾经的温存和汗水一起擦掉。  
他冲进卫生间，打开冷水开关，在四月的凉水里瑟瑟发抖，直到身下那点不安分的欲念被消磨干净。  
他湿漉漉地从淋浴头下走开，却发现那水龙头关不紧了。  
水龙头滴答作响，一滴滴似乎落在他眉间。这对别人来说可能连威胁都算不上，翻个身就可以睡下去，可Lestrade觉得自己随时会溺毙在幻想中的那一片黑暗沉浮中，或者被钉死在水做的利剑之下。  
就好像15年之前那几天。  
上帝知道在那之后他是吃了多少镇静剂，看了多少心理医生才能直视任何淌水的东西。在那之前他连下雨的时候都想吐。  
他努力压抑住翻涌的呃逆感，走进门前的庭院。  
天气还是很冷。他裸着上身穿着薄夹克，下身的长裤似乎要被夜风吹透。  
在梦里和旧情人打了好几炮，还被一个小小的水龙头吓得睡不着，还真是警探该干的事。Lestrade在心里朝着自己竖了个中指，就着微弱灯光在湿润冰冷的空气中点燃香烟，对着夜风呼出沉重的一口气，他在烟头明灭中看见那辆黑车还停在那里。  
他站在原地，手指中的香烟不知是该掐灭还是继续，直到车门在他面前被打开。  
“Mr. G。” 黑衣的秘书小姐略略点点头，像是在打招呼，又像只是单纯在念出那个奇怪的代号。“您还不睡吗？”  
Lestrade含糊地挥挥手，他犹豫片刻，最终还是坐进去。  
Mycroft倚靠在车座上打着盹，手边还放着一沓文件。  
Lestrade静静地看着他，那面孔上残存有在梦境中清晰的少年面孔，但是更多是那种他自己太过熟悉的成年人的疲倦。  
他今年才多大？34岁还是35岁？可他却就这么睡在汽车后座上，连领带都不敢松，似乎随时准备跳起来奔向另一个会场。这样的事对他是常态吗？还是说这还算是比较好的处境？  
“房间订满了，恐怕我不能给您重新安排房间了。”女孩的声音顺着通讯器传来，Lestrade怀疑她是不是黑进监控得知了他狼狈逃脱的真相。“您需要喝点什么吗？”  
Lestrade下意识地摇摇头，旋即才想起开口。  
“不必了。”他抬手拿起Mycroft小桌上那两瓶药片，抑制剂和止疼药在他手中哗啦啦作响。他看着那张脸，觉得陌生和熟悉同时在视野中滋长。他还看见那双手上空无一物。  
他想摇醒男人，声嘶力竭地问出困扰他十几年的问题，但他还是转过身，靠着另一侧车门，闭上了眼。

Mycroft睁开眼，看向手表，无声地咒骂着自己，天知道他现在要怎么在浪费了两个小时睡觉的情况下应付那个难缠的勋爵，他活动了下僵硬的肩膀，却在目光碰到那蜷缩的身影后僵硬得更厉害了。  
他动作定格，手臂滑稽地举在半空，堪堪擦着车顶棚。Lestrade，Gregory Lestrade，那个Gregory Lestrade，此时背对他打着呼。  
车门打开的时候Mycroft毫无准备，整个人摔了下去。  
他明显吓到了秘书小姐，她拿着黑莓，看着地上的老板，似乎犹豫了一下，才在放声大笑和努力忍住中间选择了后者。“我敲过车玻璃来提醒您，长官。”她干巴巴地说。  
Mycroft爬起来，低头整理了下西装和袖口，确定自己的脸不再发红之后才抬起头。  
“Mr. G的房间漏水，我已经找了人来修，大概需要……”  
他抬手打断了女孩。操，他需要，逃离这个。等会Lestrade醒了他们能说什么？“你想不想吃太阳蛋？” 别逗了。  
Mycroft Holmes受不了这个，他真的不能再看着希望在眼前破碎。  
他转身走向餐厅，在油腻的桌子旁坐下，点了一杯茶。转身望向窗外。  
那个本该躺在墓地里的男人冲他笑，露出的尖牙像是狼。他不是死的时候那副干枯模样，而是十几年前的矍铄。染得漆黑的头发闪着油腻的光亮。  
“Mycroft，我的孩子。”他假笑着，隔着玻璃冲Mycroft张开手臂。“你知道我们是怎么对待这种冥顽不灵的人的吧？给我一点水，我能让最骄傲的Alpha冲我下跪，痛哭着乞求死亡。何况是他这么一个脆弱的宝贝……”  
Mycroft无视他，低头喝了一口那杯过热的茶。  
幻影在他身后破碎。  
一如过去十五年间无数次。

Mycroft冲着战战兢兢看着这边的老板露出一个假笑。“我想你们现在应该有时间去修一下楼上的水管？”   
“不必着急。”  
他慌忙看向后方，Lestrade站在门口，背着光。  
男人走进来，从前台拿了一杯茶，然后走到他面前坐下。  
Mycroft意识到自己的目光停留在那张脸上的时间太长了些，慌忙低下头看着茶水。  
他们谁都没说话，甚至目光也绝少落在对方身上。  
但他们都在看。  
最后还是Lestrade打破沉默。“我以为你的工资足够支付一间房间？”  
Mycroft张张嘴，试了几次才说出话来。“这附近就这一间旅店，全都预订满了。”  
Lestrade看向别处，Mycroft怀疑他甚至没在听。  
“知道吗，我一直在想，如果我问你，你会回答我吗？”Lestrade舔了舔嘴唇。“我对你来说从来没有秘密，对吧？但是我还是想知道……”  
“不是我，不管他们当时告诉你什么，试图让你相信什么，那都不是真相。”Mycroft闭了闭眼，这一天还是来了。“我不知道具体你身上发生了什么，但是猜出来一点也不难，那……是很常规的程序。”  
Lestrade想哭又想笑，想在这餐厅里大声尖叫，或者把面前的男人撕碎。“那你告诉我，什么是真相？”  
机会时隔十五年传回了Mycroft手中。  
他知道，只要他解释，那么一切可能就会有新的可能。可他不能。  
他怎么敢？  
他向后退去。“你不是真地想知道。”他苦涩地说。“只要你想，我随时会告诉你，关于你的那部分真相，真相就是，我的上司连同我兄长，在我愚蠢的错误中间毫不犹豫地利用你来给我上了一堂课，来拴紧我。”他的睫毛在空气中急遽颤抖着。“就这样。”  
Lestrade捏紧了拳头。“我要的是真相，而不是删减过后适合孩子的童话故事。”他说，青筋暴起。“全部，我的意思是，难道你……”  
“没人在乎那个！没有什么真相！人们只要看完自己的剧本不就足够了吗？” Mycroft终于没抑制住自己的情绪宣泄，一缕额发逃脱发胶散在他脸上。“那之后的都是我自己的愚蠢，好吗？是我……”他最终还是忍住了，喘着粗气用拳头堵住了自己的嘴。  
他疲惫地抬起手，撑住额角。“我的秘书会向您交代今天的工作事项，会尽量保证您尽快返回London。”他露出一个嘲讽的笑。“您后天不是和Dimmock探长还有约会吗？”  
他转身，把背影留给Lestrade。

*1:前文“Mycroft靠在另一侧的座位上，抬眼看向他，那眼神让Lestrade莫名烦躁，那种神情就好像，就好像一场诉说，似乎在那之前，他并未爱过其他人，在那之后也没有。”此处和这里呼应。  
*2:本文题记。唯有你是治愈我之灵药，此处呼应。  
*3:聂鲁达十四行诗，《你的微笑》，此处为西班牙文。


	17. Chapter 17

1999年5月10日  
Lestrade被电话铃声吵醒，他试图把自己从被单里解救出来，却直接从床上栽了下来。  
“操。”他搔了搔乱发，在地上摸索着，终于在一堆衣服下找到了那个破旧的小座机。  
“喂？”他说，嗓子沙哑得不行，无论对面那个不懂时机的混蛋是谁，就算是开膛手杰克从坟墓里爬出来，也不能阻挡他爬回充满他Alpha气味的小窝去……  
“Gregory！”对面是个尖细的童声，Lestrade揉了揉太阳穴，这位还真是比开膛手杰克还要厉害。”Sherlock。”他说。”你还好吗，宝贝。”  
“Myc呢？”对面的孩子高声叫着，Lestrade把听筒拿远了点，无奈地挑了挑唇角，他伸直纠缠在床单里的腿，把头靠在Mycroft放在床边的那一书上，操，真硌得慌，听着孩子喋喋说个不停。  
“他出门了，大概需要……鬼知道多长时间才能回来。”Lestrade话音刚落，就发现那孩子噤了声。”嘿，宝贝，怎么了？”  
“……他答应我的。”男孩抽鼻子的气音通过线路清晰的要命，满满的委屈几乎要溢出来。”他答应我参加这次考试不捣乱就带我去博物馆的！”男孩都快哭出来了，却还是闷声忍耐着。”他又说话不算数！”  
Lestrdae皱皱眉，他不得不承认因为这孩子几句话他恨不得拉过年长的那个Holmes打一顿。“唔，你看这样怎么样？我今天正好有空，你要是愿意，就在海德公园那里等我，上次的秋千你不是很喜欢？”  
男孩子停顿了几秒，再开口时还是没能成功掩饰掉语气里的欣喜：“行……吧。”他近乎勉强地说。”虽然你懂得很少，但是我想我不介意给你讲解那些东西。”  
Lestrade笑出声来：“多谢你了哈。”他站起身，揉着腰从衣柜里捡出一件干净衬衣，用肩膀和下颌勉强夹着听筒。”要吃冰淇淋吗小鬼？”  
“要吃巧克力和坚果的！”孩子几乎要尖叫起来，Lestrade觉得自己的耳膜差点破掉，他对着空气露出一个近乎无奈的微笑：“好啦好啦，别得寸进尺，小鬼。”他说，顺便拿了Mycroft的一条长裤出来——这才公平嘛。”我十一点会去接你。”  
挂上电话，Lestrade暗自决定请那小鬼吃冰淇淋的钱要算在Mycroft身上。  
唔，也许还要一点那么有年龄限制的补偿，毕竟，他可是要和一个Holmes去博物馆过一整个下午啊。  
Lestrade才不想承认衬衫扣子摩擦标记咬痕的感觉棒透了。  
他把拖欠了快一个礼拜的文件卷起来塞进口袋，祈祷那刁钻的总督察不要撕碎了他。  
Lestrade走进办公室，发现所有人都把目光聚在自己身上，他心虚地缩缩脖子，贴着墙想绕开总督察的办公室，却被一声暴喝断了脚步。  
“操了。”他皱紧脸，对着朝这边张望的Donovan做了个鬼脸，然后摆出自己最无辜的微笑。”嗨，老大，你……”  
“Lestrade！你个白痴！他妈的惹了大麻烦……”大腹便便的男人咆哮着走过来，他朝办公室方向瞟了几眼，又飞快把目光移开，仿佛那里有什么不可触碰的东西蛰伏，他嘶声说：“他妈的，你怎么招惹……”  
办公室的门被推开了，在门口徘徊探头探脑的警员被吓得跳开老远，几个穿着黑色西装的男人站在Lestrade面前。  
“Mr. Gregory Lestrade。”为首的那个开了口。”您涉嫌和一起情报泄露相关，请您配合调查。”  
Lestrade嘴唇开合，皱着眉向后退了几步，旋即发现自己被围在众人中间，他忽然无法理解眼前的局势，所有人的目光都落在他身上，化成无形的，沉重的镣铐，就好像，他真是盖伊•福克斯,正举着炸弹要往国会大厦里冲。  
“怎么回事?”他终于能发声了。”什么情报？”  
为首的男人看着他，微微露出一个格式化的笑容，仍是没说话，他就带着狩猎者的笑容，等待着。  
Lestrade面对这一切油然而生的与其说是慌乱，不如说是恐惧，他扭头看向总警司，又看向人群，却只能得到目光空撞在空气上的绵软回响。   
他点点头，舔了舔嘴唇，想开口说些什么，就算冲着办公室那群等待猛料的人喊一嗓子操，也好过这么近似默认地被带走。  
几步之后，他终于找回了语言功能。  
“Mycroft怎么了？”他找回了目光焦距，问，急遽地，毫无规律可言，只是忙不迭地重复着，叙说着头脑中唯一的问题。”Mycroft，Mycroft，他怎么了？”  
男人看向他：“你会知道的。”他加重了语气。“我保证。”

Sheringford站在刑讯室窗前，透过单向玻璃看着那个稚气未脱的男人，他已经自己坐在那里超过两个小时了，这是刑讯的第一步。Sheringford漫不经心地想，沉默，忽视，然后是高强度的重复提问，这些足以击垮一个人。  
和平时代自然有和平时代的方法，无需暴力，那些落在骨头上的打击，喷溅在皮鞋上的血沫，过于显眼的伤痕……那些粗俗的，毫无艺术可言的暴力自然有美国佬去扮演，英国人？英国人当然有自己的办法。  
脚步声在他身边停下。  
“长官。”Sheringford向后退了一步，老人站在那，微微朝他的方向偏了偏头：“告诉我，Sheringford，你看见了什么？”他的笑映在玻璃上，显得虚浮而荒唐。”看看啊，那双眼睛，啧啧。”他感叹着，声音尖细，这让Sheringford不禁怀疑他年轻的时候是不是也是这么一把嗓子，或者说这种人会有过所谓青春么？“写满了小动物一般的恐惧和忠诚，天啊，忠诚，太无聊了。”  
Sheringford微微抬头，年轻的Omega坐在椅子上，下意识地摩挲着手腕，那只手表在第一时间被收走了，连同接下来很长时间内的很多东西，一同被扔进了垃圾桶。  
“我不明白，长官。”他还是开了口。”他并不会带来任何威胁，他的档案……”  
老人蓦地转身，看向自己的学生。“别这么让我失望，Sheringford。”他冷冷地说，声音像是一块经年的冰划过玻璃。”你弟弟变成了什么样你比我清楚，往往是愚者能改变智者构建的世界。”他转过身去，背对着自己的助理，他往外走去，路过年轻男人时顿了顿脚步。  
“另外。”他开了口,声音在缓步前进中并不清晰。”你真的觉得那封转职文件我不知道？男孩们,别玩的太大了。”  
Sheringford一直低着头,就好像在那人面前他不需要有自己的表情,他似乎甚至不在呼吸,只是静默如雕像,沉默地站在那,消化那些无声的微妙威胁。  
“Mr. Holmes？”监视组的实习生从隔间里走了出来，递过来一张照片。”监视对象写了这个在纸上，看样子是要求见您。”  
Sheringford接过来,扫了一眼,然后冲实习生点了点头。  
他犹豫了一下,旋即用权限卡打开了审讯室的门。  
年轻的Omega在他进门的一瞬间抬起脸，Sheringford沉默地注视他,等待他说些什么，谁知男人先抬手揉了揉眼睛，把汗水从鬈发上擦掉,抻平了衬衫的折皱。  
“你和他长得很像。”他说话仍然带点法国口音,年轻的探员甚至站了起来,在裤子上抹了抹手,刚想伸出来又强行压了下去。  
“我猜握手会给你惹来麻烦吧？”他似乎丝毫不介意Sheringford的面无表情。“呃,我有件事拜托你。”Lestrade舔了舔嘴唇，那上面已经开始起皮了。“你能不能去接一下Sherlock？在海德公园的秋千那里，下午三点左右，然后告诉他我很抱歉，下次再领他去玩。”他冲Sheringford点点头，然后重新坐进椅子，目光聚焦在对面惨白的墙壁上。  
这次手足无措的是Sheringford了,年长的Beta看着男人的发旋，几次张开嘴又闭上。  
“好。”他最终说，想向外走了几步又折了回来,在男人面前站定。”你就没有别的想问的？”男人抬头看他，湿漉漉的眼睛让Sheringford不合时宜地想起母亲精神还稳定时做的热巧克力，热度和生命力浮在表面多少就有同等的甜蜜在内在沉浮。“有啊。”男人说，不住舔着干裂的嘴唇，他偏着脑袋看向Sheringford。”Mycroft没事吧？”  
Sheringford忽然明白了Mycroft在提到这人时无奈和甜蜜掺半的眼神中无奈的部分,他刚要开口,便被特勤组的人打断了。  
“Mr. Holmes？长官要你过去。”  
Sheringford向外走去,身后是椅子在水泥地上拖拽的声音以及那位以重复问题为乐的同事带着压抑兴奋的嗓音。  
“Mr.Lestrade？我有几个问题需要你回答,你不必着急,我们的时间非常充足呐。”

2014年  
Lestrade找到Sherlock的时候，后者正站在旅店后院里，青年站在一个秋千边,手指滑过牵绳。  
“要我推你吗？”Lestrade走过去，随手把墨镜塞进裤子口袋，他的大腿肌肉仍隐隐作痛，都怪这小子昨天晚上来的那一场荒野跑酷。  
侦探抬眼看看他：“我怕你和头脑一样脆弱的胳膊肘不这么想。”说着, 他一屁股坐在了秋千上，支着腿停在原地，Lestrade靠在柱子上看着他：“喂，我说，John呢？”  
Sherlock把手伸进大衣口袋，掏出尼古丁贴片，对准小臂拍了上去：“回伦敦了,鉴于他和那位小学老师有个约会，另外，他以为我没注意，其实求婚戒指在他牛仔裤里放了好久了只等一个正确时机。上帝啊，难道人都得在等待中荒芜吗？”  
他突然停下了,转过头恶狠狠地盯着年长的Omega。“闭嘴!”他吼道，那神情让Lestrade想起Sylvia养过的那只黑猫。  
“嘿！我可什么也没说！”Lestrade无辜地说，他突然伸手推了侦探一把。  
“但是你的神情写满了近乎猥琐的同情！”年轻人抗议道，双腿硬生生蹭住地面。”我不喜欢秋千。”他僵硬地说。“那很愚蠢。”  
Lestrade无奈地笑笑：“这你得和十几年前一个小屁孩说去。”他掐紧嗓子，模仿着童声。“拜托，再让我玩十分钟，十分钟就好！”  
侦探用那种盯着Anderson看的眼神看着他，好像要这么把Lestrade的脑袋按进沙子里，两个人沉默下来，只能听见年轻人鞋底刮蹭在沙地上。  
“你知道吗。”年轻人先开了口。“那天我等了你很久，我甚至自己买了冰淇淋，它们在我手里化成一滩恶心的粘液，说真的，我直到现在也不吃那玩意，然后Sheringford突然出现了，他把我买的第四个冰淇淋拿走扔掉，说那会让我长蛀牙。”侦探轻轻在秋千上晃了几下，他没有看年长的男人，只是低头研究着迁徙的蚂蚁。  
Lestrade扔掉烟蒂，他似乎想笑笑，可谁在乎呢，于是他只是抬手揉了揉脸颊。  
“这得怪你哥哥，你知道。”他不想让语气显得多么苦大仇深。”别把你对于秋千和冰淇淋的怨恨说成我的错好嘛，咨询侦探？”  
Sherlock也勾了勾嘴角。“也是。”他说。”我应该去公墓把Sheringford挖出来揍一顿。”  
Lestrade第二根烟掉在地上，他缓过神来：“唔，我以为你明白我说的不是他。” Lestrade想起那个寡言男人的侧脸。“他怎么死的？”  
Sherlock沉默着，这种静默好似爬过Lestrade心头的蛇，留下黏腻的体液，他扭头注视Lestrade，一字一顿地说：“那个时候Mycroft不在英国。”年轻人的每一个字都像刀子一般透过十六年的时光剜在Lestrade身上。”你怎么会觉得这是他的计划？他没说过,但是我推测那时他应该在塞尔维亚。”  
Lestrade感觉有什么东西，隐藏在冰面之下的冰川马上就要划破整个大陆，他甚至无法抑制手指颤抖。“但是，当时，我。”他把脸埋在双手间，来自十几年前的旧时魂灵又缠上他，如同过去无数个不眠之夜一样。”天啊，他们告诉我是Mycroft，我记得是Mycroft……”他发出一声被哽住的喘息。  
再睁开眼时Sherlock正蹲在他身边,手搭在他肩上。“你认识这个人吗？”侦探把夹在笔记本里的旧照片递过来，年轻的红发男孩隔着将近二十年的时光冲他挑着眉。  
还有那个老人，冲着空气微笑，白牙森森掩藏在温和笑意之下。  
Sherlock注意到他的僵硬和骤然加快的呼吸，面无表情地收起照片，只是沉默着，良久以后，他发出一声嗤笑。  
“我觉得有个混蛋编了另外一个可爱的童话。”


	18. Chapter 18

Lestrade靠在门厅那里打着盹，看在上帝的份上，他已经不知道多久没睡了，这起诡异的绑架案耗费了整个苏格兰场半个多月的全部精力，但最后还是不得不动用了贝克街小分队。  
就在刚刚，那位Beta官员带着妻儿从他身边经过，狠狠撞了下他的肩膀，隐隐约约的一句“无能的条子”飘进Lestrade的耳边，他只能无奈地笑笑，顺手把领带揪下来团成团塞进牛仔裤口袋，寻思着怎么才能逃离媒体的嘲讽和刻薄询问。  
谢谢，他没有所谓新闻人物的兴奋，并不享受被围在无数探寻目光中的滋味，同理，他也不想看着Sherlock在众目睽睽之下和John Waston上演那种“谁都知道我们应该是一对，但我们就不承认”的调情，也不享受Sherlock摇摇盒子就猜出礼物的那种小把戏。  
Lestrade从后门溜出去，他靠在廊柱点了一颗烟，刚深深吸了一口，就被短信打断了。  
“你的身体不是很喜欢过量的尼古丁，你知道。”  
Lestrade把烟在那位官员雪白的墙面上熄灭的时候有一种报复的快感，他转头找到了隐藏很好的摄像头，微笑着竖起中指。  
“我的错。另外，比起在这里抽烟，我的建议是睡上几个小时。”  
不具名的短信不出一秒中就闯进了Lestrade的收信箱。这种近乎变态的沟通方式起源于巴斯克维尔之旅后的某一个深夜，Lestrade在办公室处理着因为Sherlock把手塞进受害人腹腔里引出的文书工作，他近乎嘟囔地抱怨了一句办公室泥浆似的速溶咖啡，半个小时以后，Donovan敲了敲他办公室的门。  
“头儿，咖啡。”她递过来一只写着Lestrade名字的纸杯，滚烫的卡布基诺让Lestrade皱成一团的胃舒缓了不少，他翘起腿享受这杯美妙得让人飞起来的饮料，奶泡粘在唇上的感觉让人轻飘飘地想哼哼。  
Lestrade把感谢的话堵在了嗓子眼，他看着杯子上那手花体字，沉默着把腿从桌子上撤下来，然后在下属关上门后扭头看着墙角的CCTV沉默。  
“多谢。”他最终还是开了口，声音在办公室回荡，在夜半时分显得近乎可笑得荒凉。  
“不客气。”不出三十秒，短信进来了，Lestrade盯着手机页面的留白，最后只是苦笑出声，他就着咖啡杯的热度揉了揉脸，然后接着在文件上一式三份地签字，一部分思维却不受控制地飘了出去，他有一种错觉，那就是男人似乎正坐在他对面，在微弱的灯光，对文件皱紧眉头。  
他们呼吸同一片空气，拯救着同一个世界的阴阳两面，幸或不幸。  
然后他开始渐渐习惯这个，甚至有的时候还满怀期待，他不想去深究自己这行为背后的意义——是的，他不想。生活已经如此艰难，他又何必去为难自己，只为了一个不会让任何人满意的，所谓理智做派？他甚至不打算去理解自己这么做的目的，Lestrade自己明白，这不意味着原谅，远远不够，时至今日，他甚至无法定义自己和那个男人的关系，只是……生活总得有点奔头，不是吗？  
就好比现在，他本应该不去搭理那两条短讯和背后的发送者，可他还是决定听从那意见，回家睡上一会，然后在傍晚时候起床，去接女儿回家，也许还能做上一顿不完美但是足够饱腹的晚餐。他犹豫一下，想冲着CCTV挥挥手，却被身后人吓了一跳。  
Dimmock冲着他微笑，Lestrade不禁有些心虚，祈祷那些自言自语没有被发现。  
“我送你回家吧？你看上去累坏了。”年轻的Alpha自然地揽住Lestrade的肩膀，似乎仅有的那一次持续不到两个小时就被一具横死女尸打断的约会真能说明什么似的——话说回来，Lestrade挺感谢那尸体的。  
可现在，Lestrade的目光轻轻扫过正对着自己的CCTV。  
他没有推开肩上的手。  
“走吧。”他说。

Mycroft把手机扔向一边，他转脸继续对付桌子上堆积的文件，表情看不见一丝裂缝。  
“长官，给探长先生调用的出租车已经取消”秘书小姐没抬头，她似乎在黑莓手机上找到了人生新乐趣。“我去给您把新的咨文拿进来。”  
Mycroft伸手撑住头，他盯着面前的文件，却无法聚焦在文字上，倒是空白的部分在眼眼前无限展开。他曾暗自抱有希望，以为终其一生可以远远观望Lestrade，适时地伸出手，然后离开，他以为自己做得到的。  
他以为。  
手机在桌面上震动，Mycroft接起。“Sherlock。”他兴致缺缺地说。“我以为你很忙？你不要参加新闻发布会？莱辛巴赫的案子不也在等着你？”  
对面的咨询侦探少见地没有反驳，他只是沉默了几秒。  
“Lazarus.”他说，声音里透着隐约而罕见的疲倦。“他上钩了。他开始着迷了，是时候了，Mycroft。”  
Mycroft良久没动，钢笔墨水在纸上晕开，像是一个黑洞。他把钢笔扔在一边，连同那份报废的国会文件。“不。”他说，声音很轻。  
“我只是通知你。”年轻的Omega语气很平淡，似乎只是在说晚上吃什么口味的披萨饼。“要不要帮我随你。”  
“不。”Mycroft的语气从来没有如此这么虚弱过——起码这十五年来Sherlock从没听到过，只是那份虚弱中夹杂了一些压抑的愤怒和央求。“你不能。”  
“可这是最好的时机……”  
“我说了，不！”Mycroft终于咆哮出声，他的手砸在书面上，震得摞在桌角的文件噼里啪啦得散落一地，他撑住额角，喘息像是困兽。  
兄弟二人隔着电路沉默，就像他们这十五年来经常做的那样。  
“那太危险，我不能连你都失去。”Mycroft先开了口——就如同以往的每一次争吵。他语气变得卑微，似乎在恳求。“Sherlock，想想John，你不能那样。”  
年轻人发出一声嗤笑，如果不是太过了解胞弟，Mycroft简直以为那是一声泣音。  
“他都买好戒指了，随时准备向那位小姐下跪”侦探说。“所以你真的觉得他会在乎？”  
Mycroft可以听见电话那头有隐约的闪光灯声，他可以想见他的男孩是以什么样的表情忍受这些的。他想开口，却完全不知道怎么说才能阻止那无法避免的一切。  
“你不会告诉我的，对吧？”年轻人突然发问。“关于十五年前究竟发生了什么，你失踪的那段日子在哪里，做什么，Shering怎么死的，你不会告诉我，对吧？”他轻笑起来，似乎在嘲讽着兄长或者无法参透的自己。  
“但是你得告诉他，在我……之后。”他模糊过那个词，咯咯笑着仿佛变回了那个孩子，完全不在乎兄长的沉默，只是自顾自地说着。“我真讨厌你这种沉默，Mycroft。”  
Mycroft挂断电话，他十指顶在下巴上，似乎想靠这个支撑住自己不要倒下。然后他开始微笑，放任那微笑变得有声，近乎嘲讽。  
“Anthea。”他叫道，对着门口的女秘书点点头。  
“把那份资料交给他，安排下会面。”Mycroft冷淡地说，似乎要把亲弟弟生平交到全世界最凶险罪犯手上的人不是他。“Lazarus可以开始升起幕布了。”  
秘书小姐从手机上抬头。“是。”她说，还没走出去就被叫住。  
“Anthea，亲爱的。”Mycroft低头看着刚从打印机里取出来的国情咨文。“我想Lazarus可以换个人来扮演？”（*1）  
女孩动作僵住了，她缓缓转过身，一向没有表情的精致面孔上的神色堪称惊恐。  
“长官？”她轻声说，声音颤抖，那话背后的含义让她的手指颤动，她探寻的目光似乎都在空气中颤动，只为了确认。  
Mycroft对她微笑，扬了扬手。  
门在他面前缓缓关上，Mycroft搁下了笔，他转过脸看向闭路电视上正在沙发上沉睡的Lestrade，他不想承认，看到画面中只有一人时自己近乎喜悦的心境。  
他伸手，拂过男人的面庞，手指所到之处带起噼啪静电，最终停留在画面中男人的眉心。  
“你不需要知道那些。”他轻声说。“你只需要，在老的时候看着满地奔跑的小崽子。”他顿了顿，还是说了下去，只是脸上的微笑撑不住了，在面具之上摇摇欲坠。“也许在喝茶的时候想想我……然后回家看着电视剧睡着……”（*2）  
他隔着手，和冰冷的屏幕，靠在男人额头上。  
“就足够了。”

*1:Lazarus，即为BBC Sherlock中Sherlock假死的行动代号。Lazarus是被耶稣复活的信徒。  
*2:前文第十六章“从今开始，你不再是一个人。我保证。”他的吻顺着男孩的脖颈而下，在Alpha腺体上略微摩擦，他们早晚会做这个。“只是，答应我。在你觉得要死之前，来跟我道别，让我知道，允许我悲哀，然后活下去。”*他抬头，舔去男孩流进鬓角的泪水，“我会活下去，带着你的那份一起。在老的时候看着满地奔跑的小崽子，喝茶的时候想想我爱过的那个小屁孩，然后回家，看着电视剧睡着。”


	19. Chapter 19

1999年5月11日  
“你什么时候遇见他的？”  
“去年一月。”  
“文件在哪里？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你喜欢咖啡还是茶？”  
“咖啡。”  
“文件呢？”  
“我不知道。”  
对面的Alpha似乎完全被他激怒了，青筋在额角浮现，Lestrade很诧异他为什么要忍住，把拳头砸在桌子上而不是他的眼眶上。第48轮，Lestrade暗想，才到第48轮就已经按耐不住，上次那个黑人似乎把那几个问题翻来覆去问了一天——大概吧。鉴于Lestrade现在唯一判断时间的依据就是值班人员难以捉摸的替换时间。有机会一定要问问Mycroft他们是怎么决定值班时间的。掷骰子吗？  
想到那个名字，Lestrade的胃拧成一团——字面意义上的，他已经记不清多久没有进食了，兜头的饥饿过后就是漫无边际的恐慌，心脏每一次跳动都带来同等重量的滞重疼痛，他倒是挺感激那些翻来覆去的问题，拉扯着神经的同时也让他保持清醒，无暇去考虑Mycroft。一想到他的男孩Lestrade就觉得胸腔里有洪水蔓延。他活着吗？受伤了吗？什么时候回来？  
Lestrade拒绝那之外的别的可能。  
他伸出舌头，将嘴唇周围摇摇欲坠的汗水舔舐干净，Lestrade在心底描绘着自己此时的样子，胡子拉碴，眼圈乌黑一片，衬衫挡不住脖子上的吻痕，西裤因为久坐皱成一团。要是Mycroft看到这样的他会怎么说？男孩一定会挑着眉毛。“你可真是不得体。”他一定会这么说，没准说的时候还会戏剧性地叹一口气。Lestrade想到Mycroft那副样子不由得露出一个微笑。  
不管是谁，出于什么样的原因把他带到这里，妄图用这些——囚禁，反复提问，来让他恐惧，让他垂尾乞怜，失声痛哭，都会失望透顶，因为Gregory Lestrade也许会恐惧，会慌乱，但永远不会绝望。你怎么可能奢求他对Mycroft Holmes绝望呢？  
对面的Alpha紧紧盯着他，目光里有Lestrade熟悉的挫败——那种挫败在每个苏格兰场的探员眼睛里都出现过成千上百次，他有些想笑，他觉得自己应该为让一个MI5特务感到挫败开瓶香槟，至少笑笑以表嘲讽，于是他机械地咧咧嘴，一股血腥味在干渴的嘴里蔓延。  
年轻的Alpha站起身，金属椅子在地面划过，发出令人牙酸的声音，刑讯室的门在他面前被甩上，Lestrade抬起手，手铐让他的活动很不方便，但也给他在桌子上划道提供了工具。  
他在桌面上划上第14道痕迹，他转过头，对着玻璃开口，他知道对面一定有人，话说回来，就算没人，他也要问。  
“Mycroft在哪？”  
一如之前的十三次。

那年轻人让他很不开心。  
他就那么坐在那里，带着手铐面对轮番的拷问却也坦然得好像是他在审讯别人，他简直就是个疯子。每当那种让人振奋的绝望出现在他眼睛里的时候，下一秒就会有更强大决绝的希望和狂热出现，就好像他的体内住了个上帝。  
这一切让人很不开心。K感觉自己收到了侮辱，怎么可以有人不怕他呢？怎么会有人不怕这个？难道真的有人会只是因为可笑的多巴胺和费洛蒙就忘了恐惧？  
当然不会有，就算有，K也会保证这种可笑的，不正确的东西消失。  
Mycroft Holmes是他的剑，是他最引以为豪的发现。聪明自负，又有着天才特有的孤独和敏感天真，这种人，你在他抱着膝盖以为被全世界抛弃的时候给他一个机会，一个比尘埃还小的舞台，他就会欣喜地在你面前转圈。这样一个天才时时刻刻受控于你，为你所用，剑锋永远朝着你想要杀的人咽喉，难道你不会自豪骄傲？  
所以当那个年轻的Omega出现的时候，K恨不得撕碎他的喉咙，然后扔进泰晤士河——一切不受控的人或物都该死，不受控？那就不应该存在词典里。更何况，觊觎国家财产是有罪的。  
所以当年轻的Alpha穿着不合身的衬衫，带着一身的Omega费洛蒙味道来到他办公室时他什么也没说，何必说呢？这种幼稚的挑衅值得一场争吵吗？在任务期间，那个甜蜜而无知，犯了罪而不自知的小东西就是他的啦，随意一点点恐吓就会让那个Omega婊子夹着屁股滚蛋，至于被抛弃的Mycroft？他会拍着男孩的肩膀，告诉他一切都会好起来，也许他们还会一起喝一杯小麦酒，然后像父子一样告别，明天还是新的一天嘛。  
可是他没料到这种局面，那个Omega强硬得似乎坚不可摧——他是靠光合作用活着么？K看着他扭头，对着单向玻璃说话，口型永远是那个名字。  
K自动把那当做挑衅。  
他走进刑讯室的时候，年轻的Omega似乎在打盹，但还是立马把眼睛睁开了。  
瞧瞧这个小可怜。K在心底咂着舌，露出一个微笑。  
他倒了一杯水递给男人，水壶就离他几米远，可他甚至没法喝上一口。男人立马接过来双手捧着，却不急着喝，只是微微倾着杯子，把嘴唇濡湿。  
“Mycroft什么时候能接我回家？”能说话以后，他马上就问，目光紧紧贴在K的脸上。  
然后他就沉默着，拒绝回答K的任何问题，目光在K的身后聚焦。  
K从刑讯室出来，扭头对秘书吩咐。  
“我想致幻剂还有不少？”  
年轻的秘书动作滞住了，他抬起头，目光近乎乞求。  
“长官，我觉得那是不必要的？”什么时候Holmes家的人都变得这么多愁善感了？  
“他没有吐露一个字至少说明他是可靠的，您这是何必……”  
K抬手打断他动作像是军刀挥舞。“可是他就是拖慢机器的那粒石子，让刀出现缺口的那块硬骨头。”老人抬眼看着浑身僵硬的男人。“布置下去。”  
“这会毁了Mycroft。”年长的Holmes面色愈发苍白，像是维多利亚时代飘荡而来的鬼魂。  
“或者让他更强大。”K的声音回荡在走廊里，他微微扭过头来看着身后的秘书，舔着舌头，像是看到垂死挣扎猎物的狩猎者。“你知道你很像你弟弟吗？声音和样子都很像。”

Lestrade是被水滴声吵醒的。  
他睁开眼，头痛得要死，那些不知道从哪来的水滴似乎正在他头顶汇聚成海洋，伺机倾泻而出，他在黑暗中看到一片银光，波光粼粼，漫在他的胸口。  
Lestrade睁大眼，他想站起身，却被牢牢拷在椅子上，他拼命想站起来，却无法移动，手铐和金属扶手相撞发出空旷的磕碰声。  
“我操！”他除了这句话说不出别的，只能在所能及范围内拼命向上抬起下巴，可不知从哪里来的水还是渐渐淹到他的下巴。  
关键是，就算水已经这么多，他还是能听见那能把人逼疯的水滴声，越来越密集，就好像死神正划船而来，镰刀上的血滴进湖水中，最后落在他的眼睛上。  
本来固定在地上的椅子开始松动，Lestrade摔进水中，他似乎在下沉，又似乎没有，只是那种感觉没有尽头，憋着的那口气开始松动，他尽量把自己蜷缩起来，只想在窒息之前再想想那个人的名字——  
然后，水似乎在一秒之内退去，Lestrade在地上把自己尽量蜷缩成一团，他似乎觉得有人抓着他的肩膀摇晃，然后他意识到那是自己在发抖，宛若擂鼓的声响是他的心跳和牙齿打战的声音。  
灯光突然亮起了，Lestrade不知道那声近乎啜泣的呻吟是不是自己发出的，几天在昏暗不知时间的房间中，这刺目的高倍照明灯似乎能把他的眼睛烤熟在眼眶里，良久，他睁开眼，发现面前站着个男人。  
Mycroft低头看着他。那是什么眼神啊，似乎在看着蝼蚁，他俯下身，指尖滑过Lestrade的侧脸。  
“抱歉。”他说。  
Lestrade抬起手，想摸摸男孩抿紧的嘴唇，却只碰到了男孩转身离去的背影。  
“Mycroft……”他开口，却没换来一丝停顿。

他醒来的时候衣服还是湿的。  
Lestrade睁开眼睛，盯着苍白的天花板，然后把目光放在了那个散发腐朽木头味道的老人身上。  
“那不是真的。”他说，声音干哑得吓人。  
老人向他微笑，得意的神色似乎飞进了鬓角中。  
“如果你真的相信就不会这么说。”他说，声音轻快得像是个小伙子。“来吧，甜心，有些东西给你听。”  
他把手中的录音笔打开。  
“他不是什么重要的东西……你知道，所以我就把文件放在他身边，那样会比较安全，无论是对于文件还是我来说——”  
那声音Lestrade太熟悉，无数个夜晚，那男孩在他耳边潮热的喘着气，或者枕着他的大腿，读那些佶屈聱牙的词句，而现在，他也同样冷静从容地宣判着Lestrade的愚蠢。  
其实从相遇那一天Lestrade就知道早晚有一天会这样。那男孩把离别写在眼睛里。只是他没想到会是这样的局面。  
他就坐在那里，目光看着虚无。老人饶有趣味地看着他，语气有些疑惑。  
“你不想——你知道，哭一场吗？”他问，似乎挺不满。  
Lestrade摇摇头，他头疼得要命。  
“我能回家了吗？”他最终问。

Lestrade坐在客厅里，他看着自己的客厅被翻得乱七八糟。一切有关Mycroft的东西都消失，就好像从没出现过。  
这才对，Lestrade想，他就是个错误，一个污点。  
可是，所有的，那些——那些，也都是假的？所有的？  
他倒了杯水，拿着阿司匹林，却忘了吃。就那么等着，他也说不上自己在等什么，只是——他只是想问问，那天写在他背后的那首，鬼知道是什么语的诗是什么意思？  
他什么也没等到。  
当然。

Lestrade从火光中勉强爬出来，他扭过头，正好看见那辆刚刚还承载着无数个异国梦想希冀的大巴在火光中湮灭。  
在此之前，他甚至没有——哪怕一秒都没有，对Mycroft心生怨恨，因为这一切都是他的错误，是他一厢情愿，他说过那么多次爱，而男孩总是搪塞过去，眼神在空气中游移不定，是他觊觎了不属于自己的东西，是他咎由自取。可现在，Lestrade看着那火光一片，觉得自己是有罪的，而这血，是Mycroft泼在他手上的。  
Lestrade抬起受伤的那边胳膊，摸索到手机，他依稀记得之前一个可以伪造身份的线人，电话拨通之前，他把自己的ID卡扔进火光之中。  
从此时起，世上又怎么会有Gregory Lestrade。

Mycroft Holmes从座位上站起身，十三个小时的飞行让他腰酸背痛，可他还是在飞机停稳之前就跳了起来。  
他等不及去见Greg，告诉他自己平安，告诉他任务顺利到都没有弄脏他的蓝衬衫。  
就在他想要向前走的时候，天旋地转的痛感袭来，从脖颈处蔓延，似乎是火在烧着他，又似乎有人拿了冰锥抵在他的喉咙上，他勉强抓住座椅靠背，才没摔下去。  
等他终于能看清眼前了，Mycroft觉得浑身都浸泡在冷水中。  
他感觉不到Lestrade了。  
就好像一个刚刚穿上冬衣，感受温暖就被剥夺了的流浪汉，你让他怎么再次习惯寒冷？Mycroft心底理智的那部分告诉自己，Lestrade可能是受了伤，或者只是初次链接之后的不稳定。  
可是，超脱理智控制的那部分直觉，他知道他失去他了。


	20. Chapter 20

2015年  
Sylvia从Hudson太太手里接过那盘刚烤好的曲奇饼，抓起一块掂在手里。“嘶——好烫好烫——”她左右手换着却都捏不住那块热烘烘的曲奇饼，最后索性塞进嘴里叼住，女孩把被饼干烫得发红的手指摸在耳垂上，她笑得眉眼弯弯。“好吃，谢谢Hudson太太。”女孩有点口齿不清，换得老夫人爱恋地揉了揉头发，她蹦上那17级台阶，把烤盘放在一摞杂志上。  
“喂，起来吃东西。”她朝沙发上那一坨不明生物喊道，又拿起一块曲奇饼嚼得起劲。“你都快瘦进墙里面去了！”  
年轻的侦探转过身来，看着女孩鼓起的腮帮子扬了扬眉毛。“你要注意饮食，Sylvia，要知道，基因的力量很强大。”他捻起一块曲奇饼咬了一口，把碎屑随手拍掉。“你怎么不和Geff一起去……约会？”他说出那个词时皱紧了鼻子，仿佛那个单字会跳出来掐死他。“那个蠢货Alpha一定很想讨好你。”  
女孩把自己扔进同一张沙发，在男人不满的目光中贴着躺下，她伸腿踢了踢侦探。“往那边去点。”她岔开话题，惬意地把一双腿架在年轻男人腿上，随手捞过自己放在一旁的吉他，随手拨了几下，引得男人烦躁地叹了几口气，却没把女孩的腿弄下去。  
“上帝啊，吉他。”他戏剧性地拔高了声音。“不觉得它太不正统了吗？”  
作为回应，女孩弹了一段欢快的小调，她用一段完美的颤指结束这一演出。“天啊，你说这话的时候差一把黑伞。”女孩把吉他抱在身上，怼着Sherlock消瘦的后背。她的话讽刺引得男人肩膀一僵，他沉默着转过身来，面对自己背后的女孩。女孩歪着脑袋迎上他的目光，男人无声地叹了口气，从女孩手里拿过吉他，坐起身来。  
“音都不准了。”男人给女孩调着音，他脱下身上的晨袍，盖在女孩对于初夏来说过于清凉的大腿上，女孩盘起腿，好奇地看着自己叔叔。“你还会这么不正统的乐器？”她调侃着，伸手把长发盘在脑后。  
“和街头的朋友学过。”Sherlock闷闷地说，把琴递给女孩。“试试看。”  
他往后缩了缩，看着女孩低头拨着琴弦。“你为什么不和Geff一起去？”他又问，成功换得女孩停了手。  
“你为什么不告诉John你不喜欢他女朋友？”Sylvia反问道，她扬起那双冰蓝色眼睛，挑衅地看回去。“还有啊，你为什么总是故意叫错我爸爸的名字？”  
Sherlock又挑了挑眉毛。“一个问题换一个问题，小姐，不要太贪心。”他十指抵在下巴上，似乎在思考一个艰深的案子。“我为什么不告诉John。”他重复道，似乎在确认什么。“因为我没有不喜欢Mary.”  
Sylvia嗤笑出声。“对，你没有不喜欢，你只是嫉妒。”她尖刻地说。“唔，我为什么不去见Dimmock？因为我不想，他在爸爸身边的样子就像摇着尾巴的金毛狗。”这个比喻赢得Sherlock一声来自鼻腔的认同，女孩脱掉晨衣，背上吉他往门外走。  
她在门边停了下来。“你们都是蠢货。”女孩的声音很尖利，很……Holmes。“你们三个都是。”

Mycroft点燃香烟，引得身后的女秘书直皱眉。  
“长官，这是您12小时内摄入的第三根低焦油香烟，也是您这周的最后一根。”女孩说，伸手把男人放在一旁的打火机收进口袋。  
Mycroft点点头，他沉默着抽烟，眼睛盯着CCTV里正享用晚餐的Dimmock和Lestrade，Alpha殷勤地向年长的男人微笑，监控录像没有声音，但Mycroft闭上眼都可以想象他是怎么和男人谈论阿森纳球队的……  
“他不喜欢芦笋……”Mycroft喃喃自语，声音轻得几乎让人以为那是幻觉。女秘书下意识地抬起头：“什么？”  
Mycroft伸出手，Anthea以为他的手会落在屏幕上那个男人的侧脸上，可他却在离屏幕几公分的时候收回了手。  
他捏紧拳头，似乎在和自己内里的一部分对抗。  
他赢了，起码看上去是的—— 一如既往。  
Mycroft站起身，他因为久坐而僵硬的膝盖差点没支撑住自己。“准备好车子，去老宅。”  
女孩从黑莓中抬起头，她那一瞬的目光近乎惊恐。“好的，长官。”她说，离开之前犹豫了一下，把打火机给自己老板留了下来。

Mycroft很少回来。  
自从他十三岁起，就很少回来这里，门上的家徽曾经是他的骄傲，资本，然后是他亘久难忘的劫难，至于现在——现在人们连他的名字都不敢提，更何况姓氏？  
金属大门缠满藤蔓，锈迹斑斑。他在吱呀声中走了进去。  
他站在一间卧室门前，伸手理了理自己的领带，把垂在眼前的头发抹到脑后。  
“母亲。”他压低声音，说道。  
房间拉着厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，只有微弱的昏黄灯光。坐在梳妆镜前的女人抬头，对着门口的男人微笑。  
“Sheringford，我的儿子。”她冲儿子伸出手臂，老旧的礼服掩盖不住昔日的辉煌。这个房间本身似乎都是对于往昔的巨大追忆。连同这位昔日贵妇人一起，都是停留在时光洪流中的狭窄岛屿。  
Mycroft走进女人的怀抱，闭上眼睛，再睁开眼的时候他重新微笑起来。  
“您还好吗？”他说，声音比平时多了几分低沉。“您今天看上去美极了。”  
“我很好。我在等你父亲来接我去歌剧院。”她微笑起来还是有几分少女时代的羞怯。“我的香水怎么样？”  
“闻起来棒极了，母亲。”Mycroft温顺地说，似乎他真的是那个早已埋葬在墓穴中黑夜一样的沉默男人。他站在女人身后，从镜子里看着她摆弄首饰，满怀欣喜地准备赴一个不存在的约。  
“Sherlock怎么不在？今天一天都没有听见他到处乱跑的声音。”女人从镜子中的倒影中看向自己引以为傲的儿子。  
“他去图书馆了，母亲。”Mycroft说，伸手帮女人把长发用发针固定在脑后。他拉过女人的手轻轻贴在唇边。“你很美。”  
女人笑起来，与此同时Mycroft向在门口探望的医护人员点点头。  
“母亲，我先出去一下。”他轻轻拍了拍女人的肩膀，却被拉住了。  
“Sheringford，答应我，今天留在家里吃饭。我会做你喜欢的三明治，夹上你爱吃的牛油果。”  
Mycroft也回以微笑，却掺杂着苦痛，和被岁月打磨差不多的愤怒。“好的。”他最终只是简短地回答，转身离开了房间。  
他阖上门，贴着门板滑坐在地上，医护人员按照时间进入，镇静剂和药片在托盘上刺痛着Mycroft的眼睛。  
他捂住眼睛，听着房间内传出女人的惊叫声，在终于归于平静后他把脸埋进膝盖中，肩膀抽动着仿佛在哭泣。  
他站起身，朝在走廊尽头等待的秘书走去。女孩看着他通红的眼睛不知道该说些什么。  
Mycroft歉意地笑笑。他知道自己最近太失控了。关于Lestrade，关于Sylvia，关于Sherlock，他深吸一口气，妄图用深呼吸冷静自己，却悲哀地发现内心里未获得一丝安抚。  
他拒绝了秘书主动递上来的那根香烟。  
“我……”他迫切地想要说些什么，却强迫自己咽了回去。最终他只是无力地微笑。“我很抱歉，我很……”他说不下去了，只好伸出手掩住脸，呼吸急促地让人担心他要呼吸过度。  
他抬起身，伸手把头发打散，按照自己的方式整理好，再直起腰的时候又是那个完美平整的Mycroft Holmes。

1999年5月12日  
Mycroft几乎是撞进家门的。  
“Gregory！”他大喊着Omega的名字，却只看见客厅里坐着自己的兄长。  
他冲上去，竭尽全力才抑制住揪住兄长衣领的冲动。  
“Gregory在哪里？”他简短地问，声线生硬得可以划破空气，未压抑的信息素溢满了整个房间。  
这种近乎挑衅的行为只让Sheringford闭上眼，痛苦多于愤怒。“他走了。”男人平时清晰的声音此时拧成一团。  
Mycroft牙齿相撞的声音瘆人得响亮，他似乎在努力克制不把子弹送进亲哥哥太阳穴或者自己脑袋里。“去哪了？”  
Sheringford眼睛闭得更紧了些，他嘴唇颤动了几下，却什么也没说出来。  
Mycroft揪住他的领子，把兄长按在了墙上，Sheringford睁开眼，看着自己弟弟像是被夺了食的狮子一样暴怒，他瑟缩一下，没有反抗，任凭男孩的手紧紧嵌进自己的脖子。  
Mycroft看着沉默的兄长，暴虐在眼中暴涨，最终渐渐退却，让位给迷茫和绝望。他顺着兄长的身体滑跪在地上。“求你，告诉我他去哪里了？”男孩抬头看着自己兄长，声音颤抖得像是已经破碎后被强拼在一起的玻璃。  
“美国？爱尔兰？俄罗斯？还是法国，意大利？是不是阿根廷？他说过他很喜欢那里的球队……”Sheringford在男孩的哭泣中愈加绝望，他蹲下身，把漫脸泪水的兄弟揽进自己怀里。“Myc……求你，别这样……”  
Mycroft抬起脸，眼睛冒着近乎疯狂的光。“求你，告诉我他去了哪里，我发誓我找到他就好，我不会再和他在一起，我会断开连接，再也不会标记任何人……”他近乎乖顺得趴伏在兄长肩头。“只要一个地点，Shering，只要一个……”  
Sheringford把他揽得更紧了些。“我很抱歉，Myc，我很抱歉……”  
Mycroft渐渐停止了歇斯底里的哭泣，他推开兄长，坐在地上看着面前的男人，注视那么长，长得Sheringford几乎觉得自己在那火刑一般的目光中死去。  
“是你。”Mycroft平静地说——如果你能把暴风雨后的阴沉成为平静的话。“是你帮了他，我想他让你冒充了我？一点致幻剂，一段由你亲自参与的录音。”他越说越快，似乎不然就会把自己窒息在沉默中。“告诉我，Sheringford，你们用了什么助兴？水刑？火刑？还是电击？你是不是和他一起隔着玻璃观赏了这出戏？你喜欢吗？你看得高兴吗？最后，我猜你们是不是仁慈地放他走，然后欣赏了一场意外导致的死亡？”他最后几乎是在尖叫，那声音让Sheringford不自觉地颤抖。  
他像是鹰隼盯着猎物一般盯着自己兄长，只要他敢——男孩想，只要他敢反驳哪怕一个字，母亲在场都无法阻止一颗子弹嵌进他的肩膀。  
Sheringford张了张嘴。“我很抱歉。”他说。  
Mycroft僵在原地。“哦。”他说，全本紧绷的背松弛下来，双眼几乎找不到聚焦“你很抱歉。”他茫然地重复道，然后笑了出来。“你很抱歉——”  
“我不能——Mycroft，我不能看着你死，我不能——你知道K做得出来，我不能看着你……”  
他被打断了，Mycroft抬头看着他。“那么你现在看到了。”他说。“我死。”


	21. Chapter 21

1999年   
老人把文件夹砸在男人身上，纸张飞出来洒了一地。  
“这就是你们回报我的方式？”话语从他的牙缝中倍挤出来，释放出来的信息素让人作呕。“半年了，你亲爱的弟弟要闹脾气到什么时候？”  
Sheringford弯下腰，把文件一份份整理好，血顺着他的额角糊住了眼睛。“我很抱歉。长官。”他低声说道，仿佛那真是他的错，无论什么处罚他都会承受毫无怨言。  
老人站起身，逼仄地盯着男人，他个子不高，因为年纪而干瘦，Sheringford直起身子站在他面前简直像是一片黑云，可Sheringford只是低着头，只能看见一个发顶，仿佛本该如此也仅能如此。老人走上前去，抬起男人的下巴，手指摸上男人流血的伤口。  
“没有用的东西，当然要丢掉。”他轻声说，仿佛在诱哄着不肯好好吃饭的孩子，可Sheringford知道，他能温柔的摸过鸽子的翅膀，低声嘟囔着缱绻话语，手却早就扼上那纤细的脖颈，现在，他就是那只鸽子，被捏在手心里。“你说是不是，Sheringford？我培养了你弟弟那么那么久，我让你们疯得要死的母亲不至于被虎视眈眈的亲戚撕成碎片，让你们可爱的弟弟照样过着Holmes少爷才能过的日子，他却因为一个认识几天的Omega婊子这样对我，爸爸很伤心啊。”  
他揉搓着手指，看着血液在上面黏腻地打转，百无聊赖地靠在办公桌上，眼神堪称怨念。“你说，不听话的孩子是不是应该惩罚一下？”老人把手指送进嘴中，吸吮着指缝中的血液，语气温柔，眼神却像是手术刀，闪着寒光逼近Sheringford的头皮，随时会刺进去。  
Sheringford嘴唇颤抖着，他还是连头都没能抬起来，只是一直盯着脚旁的一块地毯，声音抖成一团。“不要，请您，拜托……”他脸色愈发苍白起来，语气堪称乞求。“我会去劝他的，请不要放弃他，长官……”  
老人似乎对一切都厌倦了，他随手从文件里挑出一份，扔在地上，看着Sheringford的眼神像是看着亟需骨头救命的狗，慈悲又隐隐得不屑。  
“让他证明给我看，他的脑子里不全是一些恶心的凡人事务。”他挑起眉毛。“我记得你那个弟弟也很聪明？今年多大了？”  
他站起身，从浑身僵硬的年轻男人身边擦过，潮湿的嘴唇贴在男人耳边。“你看，我不想表现的像是个反派，但是……没有谁是不可替代的，对吧？”  
Sheringford紧闭着眼，任凭老人带着腐朽气息的呼吸扫在自己脸上，他在门关紧后摇晃着膝盖跪在地上，头发难得散乱挡住眼睛。他低头把卷宗整理好，胸口剧烈起伏，似乎连呼吸本身对他来说都是一种罪孽。  
他站起身后就又是那个连笑容角度都计算好了的Holmes秘书长，连脚步都未曾出现一丝晃动。

Mycroft听到脚步声的时候没费力扭头看，他仍是坐在潮湿的草地上，间或拿起手边空了大半的威士忌灌进去。他摇摇晃晃地站起身，看也不看身后的兄长。  
“滚出去。”  
Sheringford上前几步，想扶住男孩，却被一把挥开，他的目光凝聚在那石碑上，男孩见他目光的停滞，嗤笑出声。  
“别装得好像你真的悲伤。”Mycroft尖刻地说，他从来没有用这种语气说过话，一直以来，他都在那个Holmes家次子的套子里生活，按照规章制度规范自己的一言一行，那个眼神滚烫的青年改变了他——或者说本可以改变他，只是那个重生的机会被打碎了，再也无法拼凑，他连纵身一跃去拯救的机会都没有，“没有人，除了我之外没有人能……”  
他没说下去，红肿的手指滑过石碑上那名字，在粗糙的边缘上收紧，几乎擦出血来，神情温柔滞重。  
Sheringford掏出手帕，裹住弟弟沾着泥土和血迹的手。“会发炎的。”他轻声说，没有回应男孩的指责，却被一把推开。  
Mycroft没看兄长，他站在原地，呼吸急促得仿佛正在经历一场战斗，他转过头来注视着Sheringford，眼神似乎被情绪拉扯着跑向对立的两边。  
他定定地看着年长的男人，Sheringford也看回去。纵使那眼神让他心碎。Holmes家的人都有很漂亮的眼睛，只是他们早晚都学会用冷酷眼神遮挡住原本的近乎纯挚的光芒，而现在，Mycroft的眼神失去了刻意营造的老辣，直接得好像五岁时的Sherlock在控诉被剥夺了胡克透镜，湿漉漉地坠着人的心向下。  
Sheringford走上前去再一次拉过男孩的手，这一次男孩没有甩开他，沉默着任由他摆弄，乖巧得像是瓷娃娃。这一幕很熟悉，在他们都是男孩子的时候，Mycroft在学校被欺负，弄得好像刚参加暴动似的满身血污，为了不让妈咪尖叫，Mycroft就悄悄潜进Sheringford的房间，盘腿坐在兄长的床上，看着年长的男孩急火火地找出医疗箱，用纱布把伤口包好。Sheringford总是打一个蝴蝶结，看着弟弟气得想跳脚却仍绷着一张脸。再大一些，Mycroft把自己扔进圆场的污水池里，和兄长成为名义上的同事，却在每一个擦肩而过时目视前方。眼目那样多，危机那样重，没有留给上演兄弟情深的空间，只是Mycroft在把子弹从皮肉里挑出来的时候，手上总是下意识打着蝴蝶结，然后在最后几步时生生忍住。  
“为什么啊。”Mycroft轻声说，话语碎成一块块的玻璃渣，散在地上。“为什么啊Shering……我只想和他在一起，我以为全世界都反对，你也会是最后一个站起来说不的人。”  
Sheringford没说话。他能说什么？说什么能把他弟弟眼睛里的绝望和受伤抹平？难道有任何语言能消除背叛的沟壑？于是他只是把手指勾在男孩颤抖的肩膀上。“Myc，你……”  
他才刚开口就说不下去了，任何要求都苍白的要命，都只能带来深可见骨的伤害，他闭了闭眼，看见Sherlock正拿着皮球向他跑过来，睁开眼，就看见Mycroft在他的肩膀上颤抖得像是一片叶子。  
“他下最后通牒了对吧？他威胁你，要把Sherl也拉进来，对吧？”Mycroft低笑出声。“天啊，你和我，我们都是白痴。”他说，咯咯笑着，像是个孩子。“我们被仇恨蒙了眼，用仇恨回报了另一场屠杀”他喃喃说着，举起手来似乎在谢幕。  
他微微抬起头来。Sheringford看着他陷进去的双颊上不健康的红晕说不出话来，Mycroft退远了些，脚步仍然虚浮着。  
“我想我得出个门了。”他偏了偏脑袋，手固执地放在墓碑上，似乎离开那里自己就会化成泡沫。  
他踉跄着往前走去，快进门时回头看着Sheringford，就那么远远地看着，时间久到Sheringford开始期待一声道别，可最后，他也只是勉强笑笑，转身离开。  
就好像所有的告别都已经诉尽，他们已经无话可说。

2015年  
Lestrade深吸一口气，他搭在把手上的手指微微颤抖着，目光擦着双向玻璃过去，刑讯室里的男人看见了他，咧着嘴露出掺杂在笑容里的恐吓。  
“好久不见啦。”男人隔着玻璃对他做口型，笑得白牙森森，口香糖被挤在嘴唇和牙齿之间，Lestrade疑心自己听到了泡泡破裂的噼啪声。  
他又大口呼吸了几口苏格兰场不甚清新的空气，最终还是走了进去。  
小个子男人对着他夸张地挑起眉毛，伸腿把对面的椅子踢开，刺耳的摩擦声让Lestrade的脚步声显得更轻了些。他拉过椅子坐下，低头翻弄着手中的文件。  
“是我干的，没有同伙，另外，我有律师。”Moriarty懒懒地开了口，他紧盯着别人的时候让人联想到鹰隼，状似无意地在猎物头顶徘徊，随时等待俯冲的机会，一秒之间就能满载而归。“好啦，我都回答完你要问的了，现在陪我聊聊吧？”他舔了舔嘴唇，留下一道水痕。“宝贝，你离开我看来过得还不错。只是…”他抬眼看了看逼仄的刑讯室。“这里对你来说太小了对不对？”  
Lestrade装作没听懂他的弦外之音，他自从进入这里后就再没说过一句话，仔细看能瞧见他颤抖的手指。“Mr.Moriarty，你对于银行……”  
他被打断了，爱尔兰男人满脸不耐烦。“我们能跳过这种无聊的形式吗？你为什么要这么做，同伙是谁，有没有后援，太无聊了！”他最后尖叫出声。“因为我能，因为我想，这理由难道还不够？”  
Moriarty侧着脑袋打量着对面的探长，眼神堪称不解，他笑起来的时候近乎于无害的纯良，却让人没来由地心里发凉。“想知道爸爸当年为什么会接受你嘛？”他眨眨眼，口气几乎在撒娇。“拜托，说你想知道，让爹地给你讲个故事吧？我可擅长这个了。”  
Lestrade感觉喉咙口一阵收紧，他掏出手机拨通自己的号码，把手机放在手边的录音设备旁。在磁扰声中，他直视男人粘腻的眼神。“那么就给我讲一个故事。”  
Moriarty往后撤去 椅子在地上剐蹭发出刺耳声响，他把脚搁在桌子上，惬意地像是在自家花园里喝下午茶。“看看你啊。眼神坚定得要命，为了认定的东西可以豁出灵魂，看似早就跪下来其实…”他夸张地张大嘴，似乎要把Lestrade生吞下去。“所以当你为了一罐奶粉愿意把你那纯洁的手献出去的时候，我在想'这可不是好孩子的童话故事！'”他瞪大眼睛，活脱脱一个讲故事讲到兴头上的迪士尼先生，Lestrade抱着胳膊，整个肩膀都僵硬地靠在椅子上，面无表情地看着手舞足蹈的爱尔兰人，似乎在听别人的故事。  
“给我点回应嘛！就好像这样？”Moriarty张大嘴，无声地尖叫着，眼睛因为长时间的大睁而水汽连连。“啊—我知道了，不喜欢这个对吧？没关系，故事马上就精彩了。你知道，我一直指望你能给我上演一出浮士德，但是——上帝啊，你竟然是一个堂吉柯德，那么多漂亮的单子都救不了你那过时的恶心正义感，就在我想把你和你漂亮的小崽子丢给这个残忍世界的时候，你猜，我从你那单薄得要死的履历里发现了什么？”  
Moriarty收起笑容，他看着抬起头来的Lestrade，声音轻浮的飘在空气里。“Mycroft Holmes，毁了我二十多个案子，说真的，我特别喜欢车臣那个委托人，那可是个纯正的疯子。但是，Holmes家的人更有趣不是吗？”  
他凑过去，伸出舌头，隔着空气舔舐Lestrade的侧脸，隔着一段距离把潮湿热气吐出去，Lestrade紧闭着眼睛皱起眉头，喉结上下耸动，竭力抑制自己跳开的冲动。  
“你看，耐心是有好处的。我忍耐了你十年，终于换来和他们兄弟两个人肯陪我玩的时间。”  
他没能保持那个平淡的语调多久，Lestrade揪住他的领子，把他狠狠推在椅子上。“离他远点！”年长的DI牙关咬得死紧，眼睛红得像是一个见了血的亡命之徒，咨询罪犯肩胛骨和金属椅背相碰撞，他倒像感觉不到，笑得癫狂。“你真应该看看你的小崽子出事时他的表情！像是要把我吃掉！'离他们远点！'”他甚至拍起手来，眼睛里是病态的狂热。“你们的表情一模一样，天啦，快私奔吧，罗密欧和朱丽叶。你有世界上最俯首帖耳的Alpha，他为了你和你美味的小崽子的安全，先是派了最得力的助手审讯我，又亲自来见我，最后甚至不得不垂着脑袋放我走！”  
Lestrade像是泄了气，无力地退了回去。他看着Moriarty，又似乎只是看着虚空。“你什么都不知道。”他说，是对自己，又好像对着那个疯癫的男人。  
“除了他过去十五年所有的事情？宝贝，你得去问问看你亲爱的Alpha，都发生了什么？不如先从他是怎么把自己差点杀死在俄罗斯里开始？”小个子男人笑得很开心，他仿佛站在舞台中间一样伸开手臂，就差一个谢幕鞠躬。“没了你他找死的花样可真多，自己死不成就亲手了结了自己的兄弟。”Moriarty呲着嘴，露出森森白牙。“他马上要送出另一个了。”  
Lestrade猛地站起身，录音笔和手机砸在地上摔得粉碎，他向后退去，急遽地转身，逃也似地把门在身后甩上。  
“跑吧，路西法。跑吧…”Moriarty哼着歌，耸动肩膀，对着虚空微笑。“让我们把最后的坠落变得公平一点”


	22. Chapter 22

1999年  
Mycroft没有梦想。  
或者说他努力装作没有那东西。很小的时候，大概是Sherlock还没出生时，他曾坚定地想做一个乡绅，在山坡上放羊，晚上在小酒馆里喝啤酒吃羊肚布丁，回到家有暖烘烘的壁炉和几本好书，就算他才五六岁也没敢把这个告诉Sheringford，那家伙拧起耳朵来痛得要命。稍微长大一点后，Mycroft一边抱着啃自己脚趾头的Sherlock一边沉思着自己的前途。看样子这个黑头发的小恶魔长大以后会惹不少事，也许做一个政府官员能帮他免掉不少麻烦。  
时间过得那样快，都没给他梦想破碎的机会，当父亲在他面前倒下的那一瞬间起，Mycroft就明白自己再也没有选择的余地。进入影子幕僚之后，他不去想除了生存以外的东西。梦想？那玩意没触碰就碎成了渣渣，有时间谈梦想不如多准备一卷绷带。  
再后来他有了Gregory，时光闲散得他开始又有时间去遐想，说到底他还是遗传了母亲的浪漫主义，说想去阿根廷街头踢垃圾桶也是真心的，更真心的是想去和Gregory一起踢南美的垃圾桶。  
然后呢？事实证明他就不该有所期待，是他不切实际的白日梦毁了那个眼神滚烫的男人。  
Mycroft在西伯利亚的寒风里裹紧大衣，他手里的皮箱装着足以把整个车臣地下势力打乱的文件。  
还有一把上好膛的手枪。等到那个年老的Alpha打开文件箱的那一刻，他就把那颗子弹送进那双浑浊的眼睛里去，这算是他最后的梦想。  
“您在这还算愉快吗？Mr.Curt”那个俄罗斯人的英语口音很重，好在没什么语法错误。Mycroft强忍住自己皱眉的冲动，尽力把那个人畜无害的军火商人的身份扮演下去。“就是天气和你们的威士忌一样，猛了一些。”他微笑着用俄语应答回去，手指下意识在皮箱上收紧。“但是我想我得极不情愿地告别威士忌了，英国那边对这些会冒烟，能响的宝贝可是渴求得紧啊。”  
俄罗斯男人露出一个微笑。“那是当然。”他说，有些漫不经心，手指绕着自己大衣纽扣打转 。十一月的莫斯科冷得让人发颤，风似乎刮在骨头里。他们站在街头不到二十分钟，雪就没过了脚面。Mycroft把香烟随手扔在一旁。“车子来得可比伦敦还慢了。”  
“啊，俄罗斯就这样，老大哥们叫车会快一点，那些闪闪发光的姓氏。”男人从鼻子中喷出烟雾，让本来就在风雪中看不清的神色更模糊了些。“你说是不是啊，Mycroft Holmes先生？”  
Mycroft在枪声响起前蹲下身，背贴着一辆汽车的后备箱，大概有五发来自狙击步枪的子弹在他身边扬起积雪。他回身把子弹送进那个男人的额头，枪声停了，Mycroft坐在雪地里喘着粗气，枪贴在身侧，随时等待狙击手发动下一波攻击。  
“操。”Mycroft捂住正流着血的伤口，腿下的雪地被染透一大片，子弹在膝盖骨附近钻透骨骼，他抬起手，狠命敲碎车子的后灯，从里面把后备箱打开，勉强爬进车内。血水在腿上蜿蜒而下，黏腻得贴在身上。Mycroft俯身扯出打火线和电瓶线，线路连接第一下的时候子弹正好打破车玻璃，碎玻璃渣洒在他身上。枪声响个不停，跳弹擦着Mycroft脸颊过去，鲜血顺着额角淌下，把视野模糊成一片红。  
“喂，这里是M，行动…”Mycroft在车子驶上小路后，一边掌控方向盘一边掏出手机，他竭力稳住颤抖的声音，不想显得过于失措，可电话那头随即而来的忙音让他觉得所有的力气都随着血液而奔流出体外。  
总部不会如此终止通话，每一声空洞的忙音都敲打在Mycroft耳膜上，不停告诉他，他是一枚弃子了。  
Mycroft把车在路边停下，他看着雪落在挡风玻璃上，生而为人第一次感到了茫然。他一直都是目标太过鲜明的人，想要什么就会去拿。这种所谓勇往直前说到底是一种足够聪慧引发的近乎自负的自信，也是对身后资源的无比笃定。无论是家世，还是K，都是他手里的一把刀，也是他向前走的标杆。他的身上有那么多的“应该”，那样多的“责任”，一生中唯一的一次率性而为也被狠狠叫停，那么多丝线拉扯着他，摆布他的每一步行动。叫喊着要自由要摆脱，那是Sherlock会做的事，他？他会衡度利弊以后让自身获利最大。  
只是现在，他又能做什么呢？  
父亲看到他现在这样会怎么说？看他无法周全日渐消沉的母亲，看他无力照顾郁郁寡欢的幼弟，看他把此生唯一的爱人亲手埋葬，看他被放弃，被杀死在这辆弥漫着陈日呕吐物和体液的车子中，会说什么？  
他估计什么也不会说，只会摸着儿子的头，用沉默涵盖失望。  
Mycroft把车座放平，随意躺下，血水把座椅濡湿，按照这个趋势，他估计会在被枪击之前就因为在冰天雪地里失血过多死在这里。可是谁还在乎呢？照他现在这个局面，活着也好，死去也好，似乎都是一样的。  
都不过是，俎上鱼肉。  
他挣扎着坐起身，钱包随着动作掉出来，一枚戒指从拉开的拉链里滚出来，Mycroft捡起来，握在手中，戒指嵌在手心中，几乎渗出血来。  
Mycroft抬起手盖住眼睛，笑得近乎歇斯底里。  
“在你觉得要死之前，来跟我道别，让我知道，允许我悲哀，然后活下去。我会活下去，带着你的那份一起。在老的时候看着满地奔跑的小崽子，喝茶的时候想想我爱过的那个小屁孩，然后回家，看着电视剧睡着。”  
他喃喃自语着，声音渐渐大起来，反射进雪地中去，消失在白茫茫一片。“我会活下去，带着你的那份一起。”他说，声音像是火烛一样又熄灭下去，他似乎确定了什么事情，又似乎抛弃了旧有的，所知世界。  
这世上所有人都可以得到快乐的结局，只是那里面不包括Mycroft Holmes，那些政棍，法律骗子，投机倒把者，都可以在一片欢乐的号角声中走进圆满的结局，只是他不行，他连爱别人的权利都没有。  
他之前那样笃定地觉得这是他最后一次任务，那把枪里两个子弹，注定有一颗属于他。如果他连自己生活的权利都无法把握，至少可以决定死亡。可现在，他觉得愤怒，觉得委屈，觉得胸口被滚水填满又似乎塞满冰剑。凭什么？他只想活下去，想得到快乐，想…幸福下去。这有错吗？难道父亲的死，母亲的厌恶，家族的覆没，都是他的错？  
Mycroft把戒指套在无名指上，另外一枚正在英国土地之下，在那口空无一物的棺材里。他握紧拳头，又松开。  
“带着你的那一份，一起。”他说，再一次，这么普通的一句话，被他重复着，就好像这是他失聪许久第一次听见声音，又好像是临终之人的最后遗言。  
他把安全带用匕首割下，缠在膝盖的断骨处，勉强固定住伤口。车子在风雪中熄了火，他开门下车，被积雪晃痛了眼睛。  
从这里到军情五处驻莫斯科的安全屋有大概15英里，想必自己叛变的消息已经传遍了全球的特工组织。这一切，都是K的安排。作为一枚弃子，这实在是最好不过的处罚。  
纵使这样他也要去，要去自投罗网，去接受刑讯，这是考验，这是回到英国的入场券。俄罗斯一行，从开始都是一场考验，只有证明有价值，有继续被利用的资质，才能活下去。  
他要活下去。  
Mycroft觉得每一步都很艰难，疼痛从伤口蔓延到全身，血水在腿上结了冰。他在心底评估着伤势，恐怕从今以后在英国会很难办，那鬼地方一年难得不阴天，还有眼睛，雪盲症应该逃不掉了，带着墨镜养伤的时候千万不能让Sherlock那小鬼看见，估计会被吓哭…  
他继续向前走，凭着记忆和直觉，向市中心的安全屋。  
他必须活下去。

2015年  
John冲进第欧根尼俱乐部。  
他室友的兄长从文件中抬起头。“啊，Dr.Waston。”他冷淡地笑笑。“您还好吗？”  
“是你。”John冲上去，揪住年长Alpha的领带，任凭那一摸就很昂贵的布料在手下皱成一团。“他的手机里只有你和我两个最近联系人，我没有出卖他。”前任军医不再费心压抑自己的Alpha信息素，牙关咬得死紧，似乎想把面前的男人撕碎。  
Mycroft任凭他近乎挑衅地释放自己的气味，任凭他勒紧领带，神色淡漠冷静好像面临窒息危险的不是他。  
“嗯，是我。”他说着将军医青筋虬结的手掰开，大口呼吸了几下，仍是礼貌地微笑。“您比我想象中的来得快了些”  
他向后退去，坐进椅子中。动作轻巧近乎傲慢。John看着他，眉头仍是皱成一团。“坐吧，John，要喝些什么吗？”他和胞弟及其相似的修长手指滑过自己杯子的杯口。“但是我估计你没有心情？”  
John怒极反笑，一屁股跌进椅子中。“你到底是为了什么？Mycroft？他是你弟弟……”  
“那你又是为了什么？”Mycroft罕见地打断了他，语气中是疲倦和更深沉的愤怒。“你又是出于什么立场来我这里兴师问罪呢？”  
他嘲讽地挑起嘴角，全然不顾对面John的表情。“一个室友？一个保护者？还是……”Mycroft的语气陡然变得凌厉。“还是一个Alpha？”  
John气势瞬间灭了，他下意识缩了缩肩膀，嘴唇开阖，却说不出一句话来。Mycroft自顾自说下去。“你和那位小姐最近怎么样？我估计你快要策划一场求婚了吧？你接下来要做什么？啊—饶恕我的愚钝，婚礼，当然了。你是想要我兄弟的祝福吗？不必担心，你当然会收到我兄弟的祝福，Dr.Waston，可是你一定不要，拜托您，不要要求他做你的伴郎。虽然他会答应的。他当然会答应，他何时真正意义上拒绝过你？”  
他站起身，抬手对着阳光摇晃着酒液。“当然了，你去结婚，去过你的天伦之乐，无聊的时候自然有一个人永远在原地等候。那么，医生，告诉我。“Mycroft转身，靠近小个子Alpha，逼问的意味和在眼底燃烧的不平昭然若揭。“我是否可以这么理解，那就是你永远只会把我弟弟当作招之即来永不退缩的宠物，只需要顺毛和投喂，就可以获得无限的信任和忠诚？”  
John跳起来，向后退去。“不是…”他摸了一把脸，无措地笑了出来。“你和你弟弟一样，什么都不懂……”  
Mycroft嗤笑一声。“你…”这次被打断的换成了他，前任军医声音小得近乎呓语。“我以为英联邦没有你不知道的事？”他嘲讽地笑着，眼神落在Mycroft渐渐僵硬的表情上。“我们分手快三个月了，'你要是有胡子，都能为Sherlock Holmes刮个干净。'，说的倒是挺逗。”他把带来打算兴师问罪的文件塞进包里。“说真的，Mycroft，你们Holmes的心里到底是怎么想的？”  
John第一次看见年长的Holmes露出放松的笑容，只是那个笑显得满是尘埃。他嘀咕了一声，John觉得那是一声好，只是声音太轻无法确定。  
“照顾好他，好吗？”他最终说，伴随着一个微笑。“我很抱歉。”  
John强把脏话咽回去。“得了吧。”他狠狠地把那一扇可能是从哪个城堡上拆下来的门甩上。  
Mycroft倒在椅子中，把杯子中残存的酒闷头喝干净，秘书小姐无声地从侧门来到他身边。  
“Mr.G要见您，长官。”女孩咬了咬嘴唇。“安保部说他在大厅里……有点吵闹。”  
Mycroft手一抖，他似乎被呛到了，闷声咳了几下，手摆得有点慌乱。  
“可是长官……”黑衣女孩被自家上司的目光逼得把话吞了回去。“是，长官。”  
手机屏幕亮起来，那条署名为GL的信息很简短。  
“我们谈一谈。”  
Mycroft忽然觉得阳光刺眼的要命，他伸手横在眼前。  
“不是现在。”他自言自语着，在空旷的房间显得格外响亮，他的手压在胸口，那里有一枚没有主人的戒指，有一张从文件上撕下来的照片。  
“你会活下去，你们都会活下去，带着我的那一份一起。”

2000年  
Mycroft走出K的办公室时正好是正午十二点。他轻轻阖上门，面上还挂着谦恭的微笑。那笑说不出是真实抑或虚伪，只是让人觉得脆弱得可以，摇摇欲坠。  
“M。”他闻声看向身后，看着身后的黑衣男子。“秘书长先生。”他寡淡地点点头。“K在里面。”他说着就向前走去，竭力掩饰着跛得厉害的腿。在经过兄长时，他被轻轻拉住了。  
扣在青年胳膊上的手指难以察觉地颤抖着。“来抽一根吧。”Sherrinford递过去一支香烟，微微偏着头。“低焦油，老样子。”  
Mycroft也偏着脑袋看回去，那双继承自父亲的冰蓝色眼睛直直地撞在Sherrinford的眼神里。他伸出另一只手，却被Mycroft躲开了，一齐被躲开的还有那根香烟。  
这个简单的动作似乎把两个男人击碎了，Sherrinford的脸色灰败下去，连几乎刻进习惯里的微笑都几近消失，Mycroft把目光凿进对面的墙里去，他动作僵硬地伸进口袋，把烟塞进嘴里。  
高焦油呛得他连连咳嗽，可Mycroft还是执拗地一口口缓慢吞吐着。“没什么是老样子了。”他轻声说，左手下意识按在了膝盖上。  
Sherrinford了然地向后退去，隔出一个社交距离。“眼睛还会疼吗？腿怎么样？”他问，指甲被狠狠送进掌心里，即使这样，他还是笑着，微笑得体得可以去站在女王身旁。  
年轻的那个Holmes沉默地穿过黑暗的廊道，从每个文员同僚身边擦肩而过，Sherrinford吞咽掉被无视后的尴尬和辛酸，也是沉默着跟在弟弟后面。  
男孩走出那间其貌不扬的办公楼后肩膀松垮下来，他扭头看着兄长，眼睛里写着疲倦。他从俄罗斯回来小半年了，除去被K软禁养伤的时间，兄弟二人还没有这么独处过。Mycroft面朝熙熙攘攘的街道，嘴里叼着那根燃烧殆尽的烟，似乎在看，又似乎没有。而  
Sherrinford站在他身后两步远的地方，似乎要那么站成雕像。  
“不能直视强光，变天的时候会疼。”Mycroft突然开了口，他开始微笑，掩饰着从骨子里透露出来的嘲讽。“所以说我希望K能把我调配到气候平和一点的地方，起码别这么多阴雨天。”  
Sherrinford不知道这是不是一个笑话，但他还是扯了扯嘴角。他把手中的长柄伞递过去，Mycroft沉默接过来，撑住地面。  
“走吧，秘书长，我请你喝一杯。”他说着，自顾自向前走去，没回头看兄长是否跟上。

2015年11月10日  
Lestrade感觉自己早晚有一天会因为毫无廉耻心而自我厌恶着死去。  
他大概一周前给那个男人发了简讯，天知道那几个字耗尽了他几乎所有的勇气和自尊，可看看他得到了什么？  
Lestrade把脸埋在双手之间，放任自己把脑袋砸在办公桌上，他七天之内不知道多少次懊悔自己为什么要发那条信息。谈？谈什么？说到底他们之间已经无话可说，他曾经那么笃定地认为如果要在自己和那个人之间划个式子出来，自己肯定是支出的那个，可现在呢？他什么都无法确定了。  
被蒙蔽的感觉很不好，那让他感觉被轻视，被侮辱，被塞进了一个透明的匣子里去观赏一场无法阻止的坠落。  
在过去的十六年里，他每一次看见Sylvia，都会带来一种比痛苦更深沉的情绪，他曾以为那是恨，可面对着日益像个Holmes的女儿，那种情绪和爱意一起水涨船高，他渐渐明白，对于Mycroft，他从来都不存在什么恨，只有不得不放弃的绝望和苦痛，是一种求而不得的无望，更是对自己的鄙视和嘲讽。当年他那么笃定地逃走，把自己扔进美国，扔到那个组织的黑洞中去，他以为自己逃开了，可是旧日的阴影无时无刻不在他头顶徘徊。  
在回到英国之前，他反复告诫自己，不要再陷进去，回到这里只是为了Sylvia。可是面对那个男人，他骗不了自己。  
当年那个男孩在没有他的时间里，已经长成了男人。就连那个跺着脚控诉兄长的Sherlock都比他高了一脑袋，Lestrade面对这些，开始怀疑自己当初离开，是对还是一个彻头彻尾的错误。  
尤其是那为数不多的几次和Mycroft的独处，他都尽量避开那双眼睛。那种眼神似乎在告诉他，本来事情可以有些不一样的结局，可是他给亲手弄丢了。  
Lestrade烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，随手把报纸扔在地上，不用看都知道是关于Sherlock的报道，他把那孩子当着整个重案组的面前放走的时候就知道自己早晚得被舆论压死，可没想到来得这么快。那些骂名和刻薄话语与其说是伤人，不如说让人觉得好笑。Lestrade看着那一张张自诩为卫道士的激愤面孔，觉得愤怒和嘲讽，似乎总是这样，人们带着猎奇心思走到你身边，然后鼓掌，在你习惯温情爱慕后再朝你吐口水。他又想起了Mycroft提及家事时那一张落寞面孔，Sherlock竭力隐藏情绪时和他哥哥一模一样。Lestrade把那篇被勒令写的情况说明发出后就从电脑上删除干净，像是扔掉了粘手的垃圾。  
“在想什么？”Dimmock从办公室门口探出头来。“我希望检讨让你心情足够差，这样我就能约你出去喝一杯了。”  
Lestrade笑笑，有些漫不经心。“好啊。”他说，下意识看向了墙角的CCTV。

2000年  
“知道吗，俄罗斯的雪味道不错。”Mycroft把另一只空掉的啤酒杯在吧台上敲碎，他完全醉了，吃吃地笑个不停，从额头开始一片潮红，瞳孔没有聚焦。Sherrinford皱着眉头，从弟弟手里夺过不知何时多出来的啤酒。  
“真的！没骗你！比泰晤士河的水好喝。”Mycroft站直身子，躲避着兄长，酒水溅在他的西服外套上。“然后，在我觉得我彻底瞎掉之前，我到了！那操蛋的安全屋！”他口齿不清地说，丝毫没在意兄长阴沉的脸色。“我之前一直以为，K会亲自来折磨我，可是，那个怂货！”  
他放声大笑起来，眼角一片水光。“不过是，水刑，八十多轮的反复提问，电击罢了…”他低下头，声音也沉了下去，再抬起头的时候，Sherrinford分明看到弟弟的眼圈红了那么一圈。  
“哥哥，我每次觉得撑不下去的时候，就会想到他。”他轻声说，那声音让Sherrinford心碎。Mycroft抬起手，打量着在灯光下闪闪发光的戒指。“看，好看吗？”他近乎炫耀。“哥哥，我在你之前找到那个人了！”  
Sherrinford握住他的手，这次没有被推开。他放任自己捏紧了那双原本弹琴写小说的修长手指，似乎毫不在意自己会弄疼弟弟。“你还年轻，Myc。”  
“可我却再也没有机会了。”Mycroft微笑着。“我再也没有机会了哥哥。”  
他跳上吧台，抢过酒保手里的威士忌。“知道吗，我本来想死在鸟不拉屎的西伯利亚。”他尖着嗓子叫，像是在舞台上演着别人的悲欢离合。“但是，凭什么？凭什么所有人都能等到一个'从此快乐幸福地生活在一起'的美好结局，我却不行？”  
他说完这一句就直直地倒下去，Sherrinford抱住他，手指在男孩柔软的红发里面穿梭，他贴近男孩的耳朵。  
“哥哥帮你。”他说，抱紧了单薄的男孩，就好像世界上只剩他们两个，而天空在他们头顶坍塌。

2015年11月10日  
Mycroft站在那里，接近手足无措。他很多年都没有这种情绪了，任何事情都在他的备用清单里，就算真的有外星生物入侵地球他也能在半个小时之内拿出对策，可是他现在站在人来人往的中学门口，被无数双毫不遮掩的目光打量，却不知道怎么安置自己的手。  
他提着一只琴箱，往教学楼方向走去，隐约听见“骚气”“西装男”这样的字眼，他不由得皱眉，现在的孩子都这样吗？看来应该让Anthea给Sylvia物色一个好点的学校了。  
他站在化学实验室前，单手调整了一下领带，门玻璃上倒映出来一个普通的中年男子。说真的，他眼袋这么重吗？还有，为什么感觉发际线又往后移了？藏蓝色三件套真的不会被Sylvia嫌弃太——  
“喂，你还进不进来了？”  
女孩砰得一声把门拉开，隔着防护眼镜瞪向明显被吓了一跳的Mycroft，手里的试管还咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。“全学校都知道有个西装怪人了！我的盐酸浓度也太低了！”两句完全没有关系的话被她连在一起说得振振有词。  
“…你也午安。”Mycroft被噎在那里，平生第一次哑口无言，半晌才挤出这么一句来。

“还是雀巢？”女孩压根没回头，只是下意识问道，她手里攥着一罐胡椒博士，刚想掏一罐咖啡出来，却被制止了。  
Mycroft在女孩一脸见了鬼的眼神中抢过那罐胡椒博士。“樱桃味？好品味。”他愉悦地拉开拉环，一边喝着一边把领带扯下团成一团。  
Sylvia在他身边坐下，却又被拉了起来。Mycroft把西装外套铺在台阶上。“来吧，这样比较不凉。”  
女孩眯着眼打量他。“你的秘书会疯掉。”她嘟囔着，啪地一声给自己开了一罐饮料。  
“她很少有不疯的时候。汇率低啦，首相又在国会上睡着啦，美俄又开始口水战啦，巴拉巴拉。”Mycroft说着自家秘书的坏话，毫不顾忌那姑娘随时会从背后冒出来。“低头看手机时候眉头皱着好像世界末日。”他咂巴了一下嘴，把空了的饮料罐踩扁。“好甜。”  
Sylvia笑了起来，起先是微笑，然后她放任自己大笑出来。真是疯了，她，在下午三点的伦敦，坐在学校的台阶上，喝胡椒博士，和Mycroft Holmes一起！真是疯了。她笑得眼泪都快出来了，Mycroft看着她，然后自己也莫名其妙开始笑，从Sylvia的角度，她能看见男人眼角的细纹和黑眼圈。此时他不像前几次见面时那样紧绷，了无牵挂就好像他们只是萍水相逢或者生活已久。  
就好像他们只是一对正常的父女。  
Sylvia擦掉眼角的泪水，若有所思地看着男人，这是件很奇怪的事情。在此之前她曾无数次设想过有朝一日见到给予她一半生命又无情走开的男人会是什么反应，咒骂，无视都曾在她的意料之中，可自从她见到这个男人，她除了像现在这样就再别无他求。  
男人也看着她，静静地伸手摸在她的眼角，眼神很温柔。然后他把女孩的头发拢起来，熟练地纨在脑后。“这样也很好看。”他微笑着，冰凉的手指滑过女孩的侧脸。  
“你来干嘛呢？Mycroft，你来做什么呢？”Sylvia突然觉得悲哀，她一直以为自己不是个贪心的人，可现在，她想要更多。  
“来向你告别，来把你的头发盘起来，正如我一直以来想做的那样。来告诉你就算这么多年以来我不在你身边，我也一直为你骄傲。”Mycroft说，语气温柔得不像他。  
他看着眼神莫名慌张的女孩，移不开目光。“只是个出差，但是我想来跟你说声再见。”他柔声说。“顺便把圣诞礼物带给你，鉴于我圣诞节很可能回不来。”  
他把手边的琴盒递给女孩。那里面躺着一把吉他。“这个美人会很高兴被你弹奏的。”  
他站起身，又在女孩面前蹲下。  
“我很抱歉，Sylvia。”他最终只是这样说。“我本可以给你，给你们更多……”  
更多什么？Sylvia想问，她本该问的。那些被嘲笑的童年经历，那些只有一个爹地参加的父母日活动，那些本应该被见证，被参与的过去，他想说更多什么？  
可是她没有，回寝室的铃声响了起来，她看着男人直起身，对着她露出一个微笑。  
“我非常…”男人抱住她，在她耳边说着，Sylvia满怀欣喜地觉得会听到那个字，那个缺失了的，如今有可能被召回的字。如果他说了，那她就告诉他，一切都不晚，一切都可以有一个，另一个不一样的开始——  
可是男人只是用力地拥抱她，然后留下一个落在额头上的亲吻。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LM肉！LM肉！LM肉！

2015年11月10日  
“天开始凉了。”Mycroft微笑着，抖了抖手指间的香烟，烟灰被风吹散弥漫开来。他就那么盘腿坐下，昂贵的西裤打着褶压在泥泞的草地上，他似乎在和老朋友聊着天一般随意自在，垮下的肩膀透露着最真实的疲倦。可现实中，他的面前只有伦敦十一月的凉薄空气和一座墓碑。  
“我来看你。”他说，手指滑过墓碑上那个和自己一样的姓氏。笑容在他脸上渐渐消逝，像是雪水在春天渗透进地面。他伸手揉了揉自己的额角，有一些烟灰落在了肩膀上，平日里会因为皮鞋上一粒尘埃皱眉的男人此时却只是继续抽着烟。Mycroft把烟头在潮湿的地面上捻灭，他定定地看着那黑色石碑，似乎能从那里挖掘出一双沉寂在久远时光中的眼睛。他忽然开始微笑，笑出了眼角集聚的皱纹。  
“这可，这可，真像你啊，Sherrinford。”他伸手按了按眼角，在手后笑得很疲倦。“沉默不语，站在那里就好像能一直呆到世界毁灭……”  
Mycroft又从大衣里摸出一支香烟，啪得一声点燃。香烟的微弱火光和日益下沉的阳光混合交加，映衬在他消瘦的脸上，像是一个隐喻。  
“Anthea 一定会说我的…”他嘟囔着，喃喃自语和烟灰一起被打散在风中。“啊，Anthea是我助理。你不是说过黑头发的女孩子都聪明漂亮得要命？你还说一定要让我找这样的拉丁女孩做PA……”他微笑起来，这个微笑比起他其他任何时候的笑容都要短得多，却也因此更加真实。“你看，你总是对的……”  
这句话之后，他再次陷入沉默，下意识环抱住膝盖，叼着烟的样子像是一个逃课出来的大学生。这些年来，他在现实世界里一路向前猛冲，可内在却固步自封在过去的迷雾中。在Sherlock漫长曲折，从十五岁蔓延至今的叛逆期中，Sherrinford是他们都绕不过去的一个坎。每次围绕毒品，家庭，还有过去种种展开的争吵，Sherlock迎击的结束语永远都是Sherrinford，他尖着嗓子近乎全然刻薄，厉声质问Mycroft亲手了结他们的长兄是什么样的心情。每当这时，Mycroft都把指甲刺进手掌，捏着伞柄的手几乎控制不住力道。但他还能怎么做？除了冷淡嘲讽地微笑他还能做什么？难道Sherlock说的不是真的？难道那颗刺透他母亲骄傲的子弹不是Mycroft帮着送进去的？  
这么多年来，他从未来过这间公墓，只是让下属每个星期都把杂草除净。他那贴心的秘书曾从她那亲爱的小黑莓中抬起头，询问他是否需要让人定时带鲜花过去。Mycroft真心实意地思考着，他的钢笔笔尖停顿在国情咨文上，可就算墨点晕开一大片，他都没想出来Sherrinford有什么特别喜欢的花。记忆里那人连表情也那么单一，永远是最合适不过的笑容，永远隐没在黑色的西服后。  
“不必了。”他说，眼睛并没有从文件上移开，但还是不得不再从Anthea那里拿了另一份报告来顶替被自己划破的那份。  
这些年，他从未把那份对于过去的哀悼隐藏起来，看看他那语焉不详的戒指，还有每年都会消失的那一个月，任何一个有心人都能有几个自己的揣测。可Sherrinford，Sherrinford不属于他的过去。就算那个男人的棺木经由他的肩膀而埋入地下，他也从未自Mycroft的生命中走远。Mycroft微笑的弧度，着装的尺度，就连他鞋带露出的长度，对待Sherlock的态度，都是以Sherrinford为样本。他不怀念，他为什么要怀念？他把自己活成了Sherrinford应该会喜欢的样子。  
“K死了。”Mycroft站起身，用手中的黑伞撑起身子。他的目光下垂着，似乎自己还是那个在兄长面前手足无措的孩子。“我了结了他。”  
他向前走了几步，旋即又走了回来，在墓碑前站定，他似乎透过那了无生趣的石碑看见了那个沉默寡言的男人。  
“我不原谅你。”Mycroft声音颤抖，那声音像是一场控诉。“你什么都不告诉我，什么都不说，总是自作主张……”他说不下去了，捂住嘴不让不体面的呜咽透露出来，这么多年过去，当年那个男孩早就消失在时光洪流中如今这个男人是站在金字塔尖上的那百分之一都要忌惮的存在，他一句话可以挑起战争或者带来和平，一个挑眉的弧度就能引发议会的猜测，可在这个哪怕死了十几年的男人面前，他还是个小男孩。  
“我绝不原谅你！当年K要抓的内鬼明明是我，你逞什么英雄，到现在Sherlock还耿耿于怀，这小蠢货到现在还相信你是我杀的，恨不得拿你的死压我直到我葬礼上！恐怕我死了他都能跳进棺材在我耳边磨着牙说你的名字………”  
他颤抖的手指搁在墓碑上，发白的骨节和漆黑的墓碑映衬出某种近乎疯狂的情绪。  
“我不敢面对他，哥哥。我每次看见他都清楚地知道他不可能是我的了。那些错付的时光和折磨，全是因我而起。我真的宁愿他死在那场车祸里，起码不会被卷进如今的局势里………”  
Mycroft粗喘着，他闭着眼，似乎这样的喋喋不休奢侈到他无法睁开眼来验证。他就那么絮絮说着，毫无章法逻辑，然后他抬起头，把头发拢到脑后，他深深地看了一眼兄长的石碑，这一眼像是告别，又好像是一场不久之后的邀约。他撑着黑伞，转身走进薄暮中去。

 

Lestrade和Dimmock告别的时候，清晰地看到了年轻人眼里的失望和勉强打起的笑意。但他能怎么说？除了歉疚地告诉他自己还没准备好一段关系之外他还能怎么说？  
晚餐很好，酒水很好，对面那个年轻的Alpha也很好，唯一不好的是他自己。Lestrade把车子在路边停好，脸埋在双手之间。今晚Sylvia会住在学校的宿舍，所以他有整整一晚上的时间懊悔，或者咒骂那个毁了他人生的混蛋。  
说起来，全是他自己贪心不足，总是在得到一件东西前就开始渴望别的什么。今晚他的注意力一直在那个墙角的CCTV上，以至于当Dimmock讲第三个笑话的时候他直接走了神。他不知道那个男人坐在屏幕那头的心境是什么样的？是不是也这么惴惴不安而又满满自我厌弃却无法自拔？  
他站在楼道里，生生停下了脚步。Lestrade僵在原地，脚都未能及时落在地上，就好像他此时的心情，踩在虚空中漫无边际。那个男人站在门口，背后是那满是涂鸦和口香糖印记的墙壁，闷头抽着烟，隔开这么远，Lestrade也能闻见浓重的烟味。他感觉背后有一把无形的刀，往前一步是死，往后一步更是万劫不复。炽热的火焰在他的喉咙口燃烧，促使着他说点什么。  
“晚上好，Mr. Holmes。”他说，声音比想象中还要沙哑。男人明显被吓了一跳，猛地抬起头，呆楞地注视他，昏黄不定的灯光打在他又消瘦不少的侧脸上，Lestrade突然很想问问他这几个月不见，英国是不是爆发了什么不为人知的战事。  
“你……我以为你今天和DI Dimmock有约会。”他说，被烧到头的香烟烫到了手，近乎慌乱得把烟蒂扔在地上。  
钥匙把手心硌得生疼，促使Lestrade说点什么来做转移。“还真是好开场白。”他低头开门，男人的影子挡在他眼前，他却不想出声制止，任凭自己的手颤抖着把钥匙磕碰在门锁边缘。  
“少喝点酒吧，毕竟我们都人到中年了。”Mycroft从他手里接过钥匙，在男人带着酒气的呼吸喷洒在脸上时微微阖了阖眼。温热，轻微，如同这个人本身。那小小的金属制品还带着那人的体温，Mycroft从来没有如此希望自己的手能不那么稳定。  
“进来坐吧。”Lestrade把门推开，旋而想起那堆满啤酒罐子的桌子，没等他后悔，男人就一脚踏了进来。  
“你喝点什么？红茶？”Lestrade把被受了潮的茶包扔进垃圾桶，从冰箱里掏出两罐冰啤酒。“啥也没有了，就啤酒将就吧。”  
他倚在厨房门口，看着Mycroft窝在窄小的沙发里，对这一小罐冰镇啤酒手足无措。他突然觉得一切都那么讽刺，他在手心里笑出声来，只能用一大口啤酒冲刷下去。  
Mycroft手里捏着那罐啤酒，冰凉的水汽粘在手指上，黏腻得让人窒息，就好像现在的处境。他只能顺从本能，注视着男人，看着Lestrade在灯光下起伏格外明显的喉结，他清了清喉咙，强迫自己把过分露骨的目光移开，定在虚空一点。  
“还是少喝点。”Mycroft突然站起身，把Lestrade手里的啤酒拿走，他站在男人面前，低头垂着眼睛看着Lestrade。这是自从Lestrade回到伦敦以来，两个人离得最近的一次，近到Lestrade闻到Mycroft身上寡淡的信息素味道和古龙水味。他突然觉得眼睛干涩，他想尖叫，想咆哮，感觉所有极端的情绪都要宣诸于口。他很想知道，到底为什么事情会走到如今这个地步。  
“你为什么来啊，你何必来。”他干涩地说，与其说是个问句，倒不如说是在自言自语。他没有期待Mycroft会说些什么，却难以自抑地问出来，就好像这样就可以化解那无处不在的相顾无言和漫漫尴尬。  
Mycroft向后退去，他走到沙发旁边，Lestrade这才发现那里有一个小小的盒子，薄荷绿的盖子上打了一根丝带。Lestrade下意识接过来，然后静静看着Mycroft，等着他开口。  
Mycroft把东西递过去的那一刹那感觉有一部分的自己被挥洒进了泰晤士河，他咬紧口腔黏膜，在血腥味蔓延的时候终于把恍惚的神智拉了回来，Lestrade看向他的眼睛在期待一个答案，一个解释，可他能说什么？他连这是一个告别都不敢明说。  
说到底，他就是一个懦夫。懦夫是不配得到珍贵的东西的，他们没有能力去守护，去战斗，就算侥幸得到了也会自己亲手把那宝藏挥霍的体无完肤。Mycroft从来不否认自己不是什么好人，对于道德和良知有自己的一套法典，可是，Lestrade从来都是他心之律法以外的东西，他从来都无法真正掌控，也从未想过掌控。  
他为什么来呢？难道只是为了去履行十六年前一个可笑的，性爱之后，迷糊不清的诺言？  
“据我所知，DI Dimmock购入了一对戒指，所以我把结婚礼物提前给您送来。”他垂着眼，手指在黑伞伞柄上收紧，他似乎突然对手里的黑伞产生了兴趣。“鉴于鄙人要出差，似乎无缘参与您的婚礼了……”  
他没能说下去，因为Lestrade的拳头狠狠地落在他的侧脸上，他疑心自己听到了牙齿松动的声音，那一拳肯定用了DI的全部力量，Mycroft一个踉跄，向后倒去，又被粗暴地退抵在墙上。  
“我操你妈的！”Lestrade咬紧牙的样子像是头暴起的豹子，恐怕不明所以的人会误以为他才是阴茎长结的那一个。Mycroft肿了半张脸，被钳住双手按在墙上，却不反抗，只是任由Lestrade动作。他紧盯着Lestrade的眼睛，眼神坦荡平静，好像这正是他渴求的。  
“这就是你想说的？新婚快乐？嗯？为了这么一句话你就坐在我家门口抽烟抽出一地烟头，就算以为我正和别人上床？”Lestrade看着那双眼睛，想把这个人永远留在身边或者就这么把子弹射进那双眼睛。在鲜血中他们就都解脱了，都自由了。他没压抑那冲动，拳头落在Mycroft眼角，心里在期待一场反抗，一句咒骂，这样的话，他们就不用再藏着掖着，互相撕扯总好过兜兜转转。  
可Mycroft就那么安静地看着他，鼻血和额角的血液混杂顺着侧脸流下来也没有伸手去擦，任凭领角被血染得一塌糊涂，他的眼神让Lestrade有些恍惚，仿佛又看见了那个倔强的要死的孩子。他突然意识到，眼前这个人其实和当年那个男孩没有任何区别，就算看上去物是人非，但都是胆怯的孩子，绝望倔强的要命。  
Mycroft以为自己看不出，看不出那近乎疯狂的自持，绝望的自我折磨，反复的自我厌恶，和和死亡比邻的献祭精神。Lestrade想痛哭，想尖叫，他甚至想揪住Mycroft的领子死命摇晃直到得到一个答案，他到底想要怎么样啊？若有若无的碰触无时无刻不在给他希望，可每一次的会面都让他更绝望，有的时候他甚至觉得死亡都无法终止这一切。  
“告诉我，Mycroft，你是怎么想的？这十五年来你是怎么过的？在我为了生存发愁的时候你在哪里，你在做什么？你操着别人，同时操纵着我，你到底想要我怎么样？没有真相，没有坦白，我每一天都活得不明不白。我连你养得一条猎犬都不如，操控别人的感觉好吗？”  
近乎控诉的声音让Mycroft的眼睛亮了起来，他看着胸口的男人，眼神说不上是绝望还是愤怒，他忽然觉得委屈，这么多年，他从未有过这种情绪，理智和愤怒拉扯着他，所有的情绪都从裂缝中喷涌而出。  
“别人？从来他妈的没有什么别人，每个人都有你的影子，每个人都是你的鬼魂。你是活着的，你知道我也是活着的，你的恨也好，任何情绪也好，都是有个指向的，可我却只能抱着你的墓碑像个傻子似的哀悼并不存在的死亡！如果可以，如果你还是属于我的，我永远不会让你离开我！”他咆哮着，终于有了一点Alpha的样子，莫名的情绪让他青筋暴起，他只能伸出手盖住因为愤怒和悲哀而扭曲的面孔，绝望和又一次的退让透过信息素填满了整个客厅，Lestrade松开手，他静静看着男人平缓着呼吸 ，他吐出一身近乎泣音的叹息，似乎卸去了千斤负担。  
“我很抱歉，我为我的失控而道歉。”Mycroft抬起脸，眼角红成一片，他扯出一个僵硬的微笑，在Lestrade本可以做些什么之前。“正如我所说，我今天是为了给您贺喜的，请不要被我庸人自扰的自作多情所打扰。”他嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角。“毕竟，和您有关系的，所幸被您所爱的，都是十几年前的那个Holmes，而不是我。”  
Lestrade被这一句话冻结了，他怎么敢，怎么敢，怎么敢如此怀疑自己。Lestrade本来因为那几句话而松动的心又一次被打碎。他感觉自己被彻底轻视，愤怒无从发泄，难道自己表现的不够明显？难道自己连爱着谁的权利都被剥夺，只能去接受，所谓的“最好”安排？  
他伸手拉住想要转身离开的Mycroft，粗暴地把他推在地上，男人在右腿膝盖弯曲那一刹那脸都痛得近乎扭曲，可Lestrade没有在意，他想要的就是这个，Mycroft觉得歉疚，那他就去伤害他，去把所有本就不该有的歉疚拿回来，如果这样才能换来一个平等的对话又有何不可？  
可就算他把衣服脱了个干净，Mycroft也没有别的动作，他只是死死捂着自己的右腿，脸色惨白。  
“你不想要这个，探长先生。”他在Lestrade欺身压上来的时候伸手推开，脸别到一边。  
“别他妈决定我想要什么。我就想要这个。你不是觉得欠我的？那就让我操回来。我们就两清了。”说出这些话时Lestrade觉得恶心，他还是继续，他在等待一场暴怒，等待他们两个人的救赎。没有哪个Alpha会忍受被Omega上的耻辱，控制欲爆棚的Holmes更是如此，他想要用这个来逼身下的男人从那操蛋的祭坛上走下来。  
可Mycroft僵硬着身子，再听到那一声“我想要”之后更加僵硬，任由Lestrade扒开自己的外套，丝毫不反抗，他甚至伸出手解开自己的皮带，金属扣砸在地板上发出巨响。  
Lestrade想痛哭出声，或者大声嘲笑，直到这该死的世界毁灭掉，直到彗星直接砸在他身上。他从男人身上撑起身，挤出了个比哭还要难看的笑容——他认输了。  
“滚，我对着你他妈的硬不起来。”  
本来低垂着眼睛的Mycroft听到这话，突然直接跪起来，右腿着地时下意识皱紧了眉头，他膝行到Lestrade身前，那样子像是祭坛上的羔羊，他的眉头舒展开来，似乎为Lestrade的有所求而庆幸。他伸出手握住男人的性器，毫不犹疑地张开嘴吞了下去。Lestrade那一声未能压抑的呻吟一半是因为那口腔的湿润温热，一半是因为参杂了悲凉的震惊。Mycroft埋首在他的胯间，低头艰难地吞吐着，舌尖间或滑过顶端的裂缝，卷着前液送进嗓子中，因为咽反射而发出的干呕声被他压在嗓子眼。  
Lestrade狠狠地推开他，他真应该为自己的自制力点个赞，可快感有多强他的心就有多凉。他们之间还真是该死的公平啊，这一切都像是个你情我愿的交易，可就算被当成个婊子似的操，宁愿跪下，被踩在脚下，他都不愿意，再重新爱他，相信他。  
“别委屈自己碰我，Mr. Holmes。”他冷冷地说道，在姓氏上咬的很重。他伸手把男人脸上的混杂了前液，唾液，和嘴角撕裂带来的鲜血涂抹均匀，手指摸上男人水汽迷蒙的眼睛时Lestrade开始颤抖。那双眼睛和脸上的潮红让Mycroft有了年轻的模样，似乎他们两个人都还是干干净净的坦荡，他没有成为英国的阴暗倒影，Lestrade也没有沾上双手血腥。如果说Lestrade有过哪怕一丝丝的心狠，那也是对那个Mr.M，不是对Mycroft Holmes.他的恨意从来都是无疾而终，像是重症之人射出去的箭，力道衰乏，打着旋飞出去，又颤巍巍一路向下，最终只能摔在地上，连一声响都落不着。  
“转过去，看着你我恶心。”Lestrade不知道这话说出来Mycroft是什么心情，他只知道自己这一句话出去，正砸在男人已经碎了一地的尊严残渣上。他希望像石子激起水花一样，起码能让自己听见什么回响，可Mycroft只是僵硬着撑起手臂，顺从地转过身去，动作缓慢，像是因为长时间没有保养而锈蚀的机器。  
Lestrade恨透了这个，恨透了他的予给予求，好像这样就可以把过去的苦痛和现在以及未来的折磨一并摸消。他觉得眼前的一切都是一场闹剧。全欧洲最有权势的Alpha像是母狗一样雌伏在他身下，却不愿意告诉他一些，对他来说已经一文不值的所谓真相。  
他抬手扇在男人的臀上，下手极重，却也只换来男人的一声几乎听不到的痛吟。他俯身在Mycroft耳畔，告诉他，在过去的十五年里，他和不同的人做爱，骑了不知道多少根老二，像个婊子似的雌伏在别人的身下，爽起来压根不知道屁股里是谁的老二或者手臂，高潮猛烈得能把脑子射空。他感受着男人越来越沉重的呼吸，身子不知因为愤怒还是屈辱而在自己身下抖得像是一片叶子。Lestrade看见那捏在一起的拳头，不再说话，只是用被舔硬的阴茎在男人臀缝里磨蹭。  
性器在臀缝中的黏腻水声在夜晚里那么响亮又煽情温情，就好像他们相处已久。可事实是情人从来不会只解开皮带扣就开操，情人也不会像他们一样卯着劲想和对方一起坠落进黑暗的深渊。Lestrade的阴茎浅浅戳刺着Mycroft的穴口，感受那里从闭塞到微微翕动。他伸手握住身下人的性器，感受本能勃起的那处在手心里沉甸甸的分量。  
“有人这么摸过你吗？”他趴伏在男人耳边，胸膛贴着Mycroft后心，他们两个人的心跳似乎融到一处去，Lestrade缓缓撸动着男人的性器，不顾他僵硬的瑟缩。“告诉我，Holmes，过去的十六年，有人上过你的床，对你撅起屁股，像个婊子——像我一样任你操吗？你是否对别人张开过腿？”  
他没给Mycroft回答的机会，只是狠狠操了进去——他知道答案，他也知道男人什么也不会说。没有润滑的甬道干燥滚烫，像是沸水包裹着他的阴茎，疼痛从身下一路点燃到大脑。他们都不兴奋，一点也不。Lestrade只是本能地抽插，感受着Mycroft的战栗。从他的角度能清晰看到血水是怎么从那处溢出来的，混杂着稀薄的前液。每一次挺动都近乎疼痛，他闻到空气中自己浓烈的Omega信息素味道，知道身下的人明明疼得要命却被勾得半勃。他抬手狠狠拍在男人的臀上。  
“硬了，对吧？Alpha说到底就是这样，你也一样对吗？把Omega当成不要钱的婊子，可是你看，本来你可以操我的，但你不愿意，我们只好倒一倒。”他的手在男人光滑的脊背滑过，指尖擦过的肌肉纠结成一片。Lestrade庆幸自己看不见男人的脸，他知道自己一眼看过去就没有了所有勇气。Lestrade一直在等待，等待一点回应。哪怕身下人只是恳求一声，呼一声痛，那他就会停下来，把封存了十几年的情绪倾倒出来。可什么也没有。男人宁愿把手指送进地板缝里也不肯环住Lestrade的脖子。  
Lestrade觉得自己被逼迫，被做出了不可逆转的选择。他闭上眼，身下动作近乎木然。Lestrade感觉反胃，他恶心地想把脑子一起吐出来。他不敢睁开眼，脑子里描摹的是另一幅，久远的画面。那画面要温柔，细腻的多。头一次，他为自己悲哀，同情又鄙夷自己。他低下头，在Alpha腺体上摩擦，不发一言狠狠咬了下去。  
一直沉默的Alpha终于尖叫出声，开始挣扎，像是被钉住翅膀的蝴蝶。那很痛，Lestrade知道。就连为此而生的Omega都无法承受链接的疼痛何况是生来为掌控者的Alpha。为数不多的几次，他觉到了报复的快感。他想告诉Mycroft，这就是他这些年所经历的感受。他把自己的信息素注入其中，感受身下人渐渐停止挣扎，只是小声倒吸着冷气。  
我早就想这么做了。操你，标记你，像你对我做的那样。  
Lestrade狠狠咬在Alpha肩头，手在男人的腰腹，大腿上留下淤青。可Mycroft只是把双手垫在额头下，疼得受不了时就缩紧肩膀咬住手臂。Lestrade觉得这一切真是个笑话，他笑不出来，只能卯足劲往更深处挺进。  
Lestrade知道Mycroft被吊在疼痛和被迫勃起的悬崖上，正如自己在性高潮的边缘上摇摇欲坠却无法满足。他伸手拽住那一头红发，强迫Mycroft转过头。男人因为疼痛而流出泪来，却仍紧紧闭着眼。  
“你睁开眼，看看我。”Lestrade说，近乎祈求。他一整个晚上都强硬的可以送上战场，此时却甚至带上了哭腔。“求你了，看看我。”  
Mycroft睁开眼，冰蓝色的眼睛失了神，却仍下意识听从着耳边的指令。看着那双和当年一模一样的眼睛，Lestrade挺身射了出来。  
他拔出疲软的性器，用Mycroft挂在膝盖处的内裤擦拭干净。他站起身，看着地板上一片狼籍。他努力忽视掉男人股间流出的红白参杂的体液。他把裤子提好，转身不去看挣扎坐起的男人。  
“我们两清了，你求之不得的。”他冷冷地说。“你可以滚了。”  
Mycroft的腿一直打着颤，他撑着沙发从地板上站起身，沉默着把衣物穿戴整齐，甚至还弯腰找到了袖扣。Lestrade听着身后一片窸窣声，在心底倒数着，哪怕男人说一句话，他都能找到一个足够通过的口子。  
“晚安，探长先生。”Mycroft走得急慢，却也没有回头。  
Lestrade在听见楼下汽车发动的声音后，跌坐在地上，他搞砸了，有一次，这次是彻彻底底的。他却没办法做出别的反应，只是对着空气微笑。他伸手拿过那个被扔在一边的礼盒，打了开来。  
一件衬衫。  
那件，蓝衬衫。  
Lestrade的手指滑过陈旧却被包养得益的布料，他看见崭新的银纽扣在那件廉价衬衫上闪着光，就好像在嘲讽他如今的处境。  
他站起身，模糊地响起冰箱里的酒水应该足够撑到他忘记这操蛋的一切。


	24. Chapter 24

2015年11月12日  
【0:32 a.m. 第欧根尼俱乐部】  
男人放下钢笔，他刚刚在一份可以重改英美关系的文件上签好字，在一整天的虚以委蛇和美式发音后，现在正是寻求一杯好酒的时机。他缓缓站起身，尽量不发出一些不体面的咒骂。遍布全身的疼痛和淤青让人无法回避两天前的那个夜晚，每一英寸都叫嚣嘲弄着Mycroft此时的若无其事，他决定像过去那三十多个小时一样，忽视不断嗡嗡作响的回声。  
他刚刚倒好一杯达尔摩，就被夺走了酒杯。  
“长官，我不觉得您现在适宜饮酒，鉴于您今天晚些时候的行程。”秘书小姐站在他身后，对着自家上司挑起眉头，她把酒杯放在一旁，从西服外套里掏出一只药瓶。“您的药。”  
Mycroft接过药盒，往手心上倒了几片。“哦，Anthea，没了你大英帝国会沦陷的。”他把抑制剂和消炎药止痛药一起吞下，顺手接过女孩手里的冰袋，敷在脸上未消的淤青上。  
女孩露出一个戏谑的笑容。“大英帝国不会，可是它的政府会。”她说着把高跟鞋甩在一边，盘腿坐在地毯上，顺手端起酒杯。“不得不说，达尔莫，浪费一滴都是罪过。”她故意发出一声感叹，在自家上司不满的目光中伸展双腿。  
Mycroft也贴着女孩坐下，在秘书小姐近乎苛责的目光中对着酒瓶猛灌一口。“别这么看着我，你我都明白，接下来一天，最不需要的就是清醒。”  
女孩突然低声笑了起来，她往常表情都很寡淡，此时在壁炉火光的映衬下，连眼下的黑眼圈都有了温度，她抿了一口酒，笑得差点呛住。“你知道吗，要是有人在八年前告诉我，我会和你一起，在深更半夜坐在地板上喝酒，我一定会把那疯子扔出英国。”  
Mycroft也笑，那个笑容很真实，带着点中年人特有的厌倦，Anthea自动把这种情感流露归结为止疼药的副作用。“意外成就人生嘛。”  
秘书小姐把头发从肩窝上扫开，随手盘了起来，她皱了皱眉，神色几乎可以算得上是紧张不安。“包括这个？”她修长的手指在脖颈处比划几下，指的正好是Mycroft的腺体处。  
“啊。”男人简短地发出一个音节，他的手指在那个虽说不再渗血却仍然红肿的咬痕上摩挲。两天前当自己出现的时候，秘书小姐直接吓掉了手机。淌血的嘴角，眼睛上的淤青，还有几乎可以直接进恐怖片片场，渗着血的脖颈。当Anthea少见得慌乱，忙着给他止血，拿换洗衣物的时候，Mycroft只是微微阂上了眼。  
这种反向的单箭头标记并不稳定，几乎像是在湍流中飘飘荡荡的丝线。Mycroft却无法不去感受它，像是饮鸠止渴，就算死神站在门口那也要最后一点甘甜。他不知道当年那场标记给Lestrade的是什么感觉，也是这么，细微，微妙，不安定，却不可分割？他在走出那间公寓的时候就在等待，等待Lestrade毫不留情地切断，然而，在接近四十八小时后，他还是被牵系着。  
那种感觉就好像，这链接具象化成粗重的镣铐，箍住Mycroft的咽喉，让他无法呼吸。让他感觉滞重，却也不再感觉孤独，让他蓦然有了牵挂，让他感觉……爱着别人的同时也被爱着。  
Mycroft不顾秘书小姐复杂的眼神，手指轻轻拂过那一小块肌肤。他突然油然而生一种扭曲的，近乎愤怒的悲凉。  
为什么不能放弃他呢，就不能放弃他吗？现在这种情形，让Mycroft错觉自己是被Lestrade爱着的，是跨越了漫长的时间，苦痛折磨，被现在的Lestrade爱着的。Mycroft在面对Lestrade时—无论现在还是十六年前，他都有一种，深入骨髓的不确定。这种不确定日生夜长，Mycroft曾经以为，他对Lestrade的情感只是一种变态的，被夸大了的雏鸟情节，是对于鲜活肉体的本能屈从。可在随后的，所有时间里，那么多人在他身边搔首而过，可他却只在少数上停留目光—那些赭色头发，目光比巧克力更粘稠的男人。他以为自己迷恋的只是那些相近的皮囊，和皮囊之下普世皆有的美德，可当Lestrade再次站在他面前，头发银白，皱紧的眉头接近一种习惯，Mycroft悲哀地发现自己还是—甚至更加无可救药。  
他恍然明白，Lestrade是他的信仰，是他可以压在枕头下每晚祈祷的对象。  
可Lestrade呢？Mycroft不知道。Lestrade爱着的，迷恋的，是十六年前那个连枪都端不大稳的男孩，不是现在这副破败不堪的残缺皮囊。  
他甚至可以说是恨着Lestrade的，他花了十几年的时间，以兄长的死亡，幼弟的疏离，换来的带血王座，塑造的崭新世界，被Lestrade一个眼神就轻松摧毁，可这份恨意永远延续不到下一场隔着监控的会面。男人灰白的头发，磨旧的衣角，疲于奔命的种种，都无时无刻不在提醒Mycroft事情的另一种可能性，那种，没有他的更好局面。  
Mycroft的手指在标记上加重力道，这让感觉更明晰了点。他微微闭上眼，描绘出正安眠的Lestrade，然后他露出一个微笑。  
“再等等。”他说，不知道是劝说自己还是微微皱起眉的Anthea。  
女孩摆摆手，这次压在嘴唇上的是一根香烟。她在烟雾中低下头，手机屏幕亮了又灭。“今天我们的工作很繁重啊。”  
Mycroft挥手打断她。“不是我们，Anthea，这次不会是。”他又灌进一口酒。“仅仅是我，我需要你去他那边。”  
他们都知道这个他是谁，只是谁都没说明。女孩呷了一口酒，再开口时很苦涩。“你会有危险。”她说。“我们都知道莫兰勋爵不会像那个爱尔兰疯子一样了无后路，如果我和你一起……”

“那么有危险的就是两个人了。”Mycroft再一次打断了她，他在这时显得又些像个喝醉了酒，撕下绅士面皮的Alpha了，他从未这么放松过，带着一点粗鲁，像是一种无畏，或者说一种坦然。他伸手搭在女孩的黑发上，眼神有些飘忽。“你看，你在他身边，我很放心。”  
女孩对着自己的上司微笑，有点凄凉，香烟的雾气似乎停在她的嘴唇边上。“明明有别的路可以走的……”她声音很轻，在午夜的房间中却回想着。  
Mycroft没有说话，手指有一下没一下地梳理着女孩打着卷的头发。“曾经有个人告诉我黑头发的女孩子一般都挺聪明的。”他笑笑。“没想到是真的。”  
“谁告诉你的？”Anthea轻声问，她本没想要一个回答，却意想不到得到了回应。  
“我兄长。他是K的秘书。在…在Gregory……失踪后，我一心想要扳倒K，可惜，我太愚蠢，犯了所有白痴都会犯的错误。”Anthea恍惚觉得眼前这个男人不是她所熟悉—或者说她以为自己熟悉的那个男人，他眼神空洞，毫不设防，在一点酒精和几乎难以察觉的恐惧下倾诉衷肠。  
“事情败露以后，我哥哥把所有事情都揽了下来，像是个疯子一样安排了自己死亡。他当时躺在我这儿。”他伸手拍了拍自己的膝盖，疼得一咧嘴后又开始毫无意义地笑。“他的头枕在我这里，对我说——”  
“Myc，你那天问我，你开心吗？做那些事的时候？我不知道，我只是对你很抱歉，我的弟弟。"记忆中那个男人对着自己微笑，中间隔开重重，难以跨越的迷雾，声音那么清晰，清晰到足够Mycroft隔着漫长时间重复出来，他伸出手摸上自己的侧脸，和十六年前那双沾着血污的手重合在一起。他闭上眼，在自己的记忆区里捡拾到了那片光影。  
“我来告诉你一个秘密。“Sherrinford无法呼吸，却仍然微笑。子弹在打穿肺叶时造成了高压气胸，他的肺现在就是个摆设，而他选择这种痛苦而无法挽回的方式，仅仅是为了多说几句话。“我也爱过一个姑娘。她在图书馆看书，而我手里拿着还冒着热气的枪。她看得是一本诗集，有一头黑色的头发。手指点在纸上的影子像是蝴蝶。”他对着自己不断颤抖，连哭都哭不出来的弟弟微笑。“我说，弟弟，一定要记住，人的一生一定得有一个黑色头发的女秘书，她们都聪明的要死。”  
“你看，Anthea，我兄长本可去做一个占卜师。”Mycroft从回忆中抽身，临走时还不忘把把记忆区上个锁，他戏谑地笑，又把达尔摩当成啤酒往嘴里灌着。“你看，我在胡言乱语些什么？我醉了，醉得一塌糊涂。”  
Anthea把他从地上搀起来。“是啊，你醉了。”女孩低声说。“醉得要命，你得睡一会。”  
Mycroft站起身，脚步微微有些摇晃，他的手在胸口按了按，那只是个接近本能的动作，得到确认后他又重新坐进办公椅中，仿佛刚才那个倦怠的男人不存在。  
【7:00 a.m.】  
Lestrade起床时头疼的要命，他差不多是从床上直接摔了下来，把自己扔在莲蓬头下，冷水让他很好地清醒过来，清醒到足够摆脱那些似有似无的梦境。看着镜子里那个黑眼圈重得吓人的幻影，Lestrade不由得露出一个苦笑。他从来不知道原来Omega对Alpha的单向链接是这样的，紧密又疏离，就好像他和那个男人的关系。  
可他却无法去割舍，那样不稳定的链接甚至不需要怎么分神，只要一点点决心就足以切断。可他做不到。自从那晚以后，Lestrade对命运屈从了，再一次。他认清一个事实，那就是他可以放弃全世界，却做不到放弃Mycroft Holmes。Lestrade知道的，他早就知道。打从那个男孩讨好地看着他讨要一杯加糖咖啡时就知道，从他坐在刑讯室等待那个身影时就知道，从他几乎没有任何犹豫就决定把孩子生下来时就知道。  
Lestrade走进餐厅，毫不意外地收获了Sylvia的一枚瞪视"你又半夜喝酒去了？”女孩把煎锅里的太阳蛋铲出来，把盘子重重地撂在男人面前。“吃！”  
男人缩了缩脖子。“你也早上好，宝贝。”他嘟囔着，随手抓起一块吐司。“我没喝酒。”他说着就伸手去拿咖啡，却被女孩狠狠打了下手。  
“喝这个。”女孩把橙汁递过去，自己吸溜着热咖啡。她抬眼看了看撑着头戳刺盘子里鸡蛋的父亲，还是没有忍住嘴边的那句话。  
“你打算拿这个怎么办？”她悄声问，手指意味不明地在脖子上轻轻滑过。“别这么看着我，你身上全是他的味道，抑制剂也遮不住。”  
Lestrade愣了一下，随后揉了揉脸，他不知道怎么去和自己15岁的女儿谈这个，但还是开了口，哪怕头皮都因为尴尬紧张紧绷了。“你瞧，Syl。”他和那个爱尔兰疯子谈话时都没这么谨慎。“AO之间，是存在，呃…链接的…呃，你知道，嗯……”  
“老天爷，你想的都是什么？你确定给我做性教育科普？早上……七点十五分？你？”Sylvia皱紧眉头，神情活像被人塞了一嘴生牛油果。“你知道我说的不是这个，我说的是你们。”  
Lestrade把橙汁一饮而尽，姿态豪迈得活像在酒吧拼酒，他把杯子放在一边，被女儿目光灼灼地逼出一声生无可恋的叹息。  
“我不知道。Sylvia，我不知道。”他觉得自己这些天叹的气太多了些。”你看，从来都不存在什么我们，我不知道他想让我再做些什么。”  
女孩没说话，她低头把手指缠在咖啡杯上，把盘子里的培根送进男人碟子里。

【9:40 a.m. 苏格兰场】  
Lestrade坐在电脑前，对着报告却一个字都看不下去。他能感觉到来自心底的那细微，几乎不可察觉的感应。那种感觉让他很恍惚，觉得时间似乎饶过了他，饶过了他们，回到了十六年前。  
那晚的记忆很模糊，他只能隐约想起那个人憋在喉咙深处的痛吟，和紧紧闭着的眼睛。从始至终，Lestrade就对这一切，这操蛋的一切很绝望。而Mycroft无疑又把他的绝望上演到了新的高度。那个男人一直都在他身边，像是个幽灵一样参与到他的生命里。他似乎把所有选择的机会都交到了Lestrade手里，实际上却从没给他什么退路。那个男人看过来的每个眼神都带着歉疚，似乎他们之间只有这个，也只能有这个。Lestrade故意在他的底线上碾压，却只得到了一次又一次的纵容。  
不是这样的。Lestrade每次都想把刀刺进男人的胸膛，用自己的胸口做推助。不是这样的，他们要的明明都不是这个。Mycroft每次都让他感觉自己过去所有的自我折磨厌恶都是庸人自扰，那让他感觉自己被爱着，却无法触碰。  
他的手指压在手机上，心里默念那个熟悉的号码犹豫着，却被下一秒的敲门声打断了。  
“Mr.G，请您现在就和我一起离开您的办公室。”那个声音很熟悉，Lestrade发现这是他第一次看见这位黑莓小姐完整的脸，但是他却无暇欣赏，下意识地问出了口。  
“他怎么了？”如果他的声音没有这么焦急就好了，随着一个猛然起身，手边的咖啡杯狠狠在地上被砸碎。  
女孩脸上难得出现了微笑以外的表情，几乎称得上是震惊和一种难以言说的了然。  
“如果您现在就和我走的话，我想就不会有什么问题。“她的语气称得上是木然，似乎她早就料到了Lestrade的不配合。“Sylvia小姐也会在二十分钟内和您汇合。”

【9:50 a.m.圣巴茨医院】  
Sherlock在那声咒骂和把空气震得都发颤的关门声中微微阂了阂眼睛。  
他手里把弄着那个小球，看着它在墙壁和手之间往复，就如同这个总是在不断拉扯，往复循环的无聊世界。  
他掏出手机，把战帖发给那个正翘首以待一场坠落的男人，他说不上自己此时的心情是什么，莫名的复杂和委屈，就好像幼年时因为Carl Powers的事情而受责骂时那样。他突然很想问问自己的兄长，每次面对Lestrade时他也是这种心情吗？复杂地缠绕在心底，只能看着本可以属于自己的人渐行渐远，却从来不回头？  
“你看，John，你总是对的。”Sherlock突然开了口，声音在了无一人的实验室回荡，他开始微笑，似乎那个男人正站在自己眼前，催促自己喝干净杯子里的牛奶。  
“能保护我们的只有，朋友。”他的笑容突然变得嘲讽，随着起身的动作一起破碎在空气里。“好吧，朋友。”

【9:55 a.m.第欧根尼俱乐部】  
Mycroft走进地下车库，毫不意外地发现自己的车已经在那里等候了，他打开车门，对着车里的男人挑了挑眉毛  
“Moran勋爵，日安。”他说着也坐了进去，车门落锁后就隔离出了个另一个世界。  
“啊，Holmes，再次见到你可真好。不过你的脸上的伤是怎么回事？”那位曾经做过狙击手的贵族对着他微笑，举了举手中的杯子。“不得不说你的私藏非常棒，难得的好酒。”  
Mycroft也给自己倒了一杯，在车子开始滑行的时候抿了一小口。“我可否得知阁下要把鄙人带往何处？”  
“别这么无趣，Holmes。”Moran的手指在杯口上徘徊，像是在摩挲情人的手心。“生活都是已知多么没劲。可是，你看，你弟弟定了舞台的地点，那么我想我决定席位的位置是合理的？”  
Mycroft把杯子里的酒水一饮而尽。“当然。”他露出一个笑容，伦敦城的晨光映衬在他的眼睛里。“毕竟这是一场公平游戏。”

【10:00 a.m. Unknown place】  
女孩拉开车门，侧身让Lestrade下车。“请您尽量呆在室内，Sylvia小姐在大厅内等您。室内的房间和物品请随意取用。”  
Lestrade看着这间乡间别墅，有点语塞。他莫名得有一个画面，就是男人端着酒站在窗前，外面是冰雪满地，和男人的表情倒是很相称。那感觉这样真实，Lestrade不知道这是自己单纯的幻想还是来源于链接那一端的记忆。  
女秘书任他站在原地发呆，她低头按着手机，间或对身边西装革履的同事耳语几句。Lestrade知道在难以察觉的地方一定隐藏着不知多少狙击手和特工，这一切都很隐秘，很粉饰太平，很……Mycroft。他刚想开口询问，就被吸引了目光。  
他缓缓迈开步子，未等Anthea来得及出声阻止。  
那是墓碑。  
他的墓碑。  
与其说是他，不如说埋葬的是十六年前那个Gregory Lestrade，那个了无牵挂，笑起来有点没心没肺的青年。黑色的石碑深沉地犹如死亡本身，在有些凌乱的花园里像是个隐喻，或是个待揭的谜底。他走过去，手指在名字的沟壑上轻轻拂过。他很难说明此时的心情。像是燃烧过头的木炭，看上去已经没有热度内里却炽热的要命，只需要一点火星就可以再熊熊燃烧。而这墓碑很难说是那一点火星还是浇灭最后一点希望的那杯水。  
他就静静地看着，看着那上面的青苔痕迹，看着那被岁月打磨掉边角的边楞。空气阻塞在喉咙口，他不知道那个男人是以什么样的心情站在这的，他只是觉得愤怒，感觉自己被放在了边缘化的透明玻璃匣中。他觉得无奈，觉得解脱，他以为自己在哭泣，在尖叫，可他伸手摸在脸上，只碰到麻木的一张面皮。  
“请您进去吧。”女孩站在他身后，手指搭在男人颤抖的肩膀上。“这样比较安全。”  
“他在哪里？这一切，是为了什么？”Lestrade麻木着站在原地，勉强保持直立，他拍了拍口袋，却沮丧地发现烟早就被扔在了办公室里。啪得一声，点燃的香烟递到他眼前。  
“不能说，以及，Moriarty。”女孩安静地说，她看着男人几乎像是握着生命一样捏着那根香烟，她在这个男人身上看到了自家老板的影子——都是那么绝望却都骄傲得要命。“请您不要太过担心，长官会和我们保持联系，我们的监控设备也在运作。”  
Lestrade闷头抽着烟，又把熄灭了的烟头揉碎扔在风里。

【10:25 a.m. Unknown place】  
“我能坐下吗？”  
Mycroft站在废弃的工厂中，若无其事地走到沾满灰尘的椅子前。“请原谅我，Moran勋爵，您也知道，会议总是很难熬。”  
“啊，请便。”Moran拖过一把椅子，金属与水泥地面相蹭发出刺耳声响，他坐在Mycroft对面，饶有趣味地看着Mycroft，后者任由那近乎裸露的目光在自己身上打转。  
“告诉我，Holmes，你总是这么……这么，坚无不催吗？”Moran声调上扬，他的目光在Mycroft身上游走，像是在审视一件稀有的瓷器。  
“我想我坐在这里就是最好的回答。“Mycroft的手交错握在伞柄上，下巴懒懒地撑在手上。他露出一个微笑，像是盯着猎物的捕手。“倒是您，勋爵。您一直都是如此游戏人间吗？我倒是很想了解，和那位Mr.Moriarty在一起，是什么感受？”  
“您要知道，只有性情相像的人才能一起玩耍。”莫兰翘起二郎腿，随便的就像是个第一次穿手定西装而不知道如何展示的孩子。“别好像你有多正常，你和你那银发小宝贝，还有你亲爱的兄弟和他忠诚的战士。你们有多正常？”  
Mycroft扬了扬下巴，他眼睛里带着实打实的笑意，比起对面贵族先生的挑衅，他放松的过分。“你知道吗，我刚才观察了一下，发现一个事情。您的下巴确实挺短的。”  
Moran愣一下，旋即反应过来，他眉毛皱成一团，恼羞成怒的样子只让Mycroft笑得更加灿烂，那样子活像自己弟弟看到了七分的案子。“我倒是很少见到您笑的这么开心。”Moran阴鸷地说。“不过我倒是挺好奇等下您听到令弟的坠落，是否还会笑得这么开心。”  
“坠落。”Mycroft的手心里伞柄转了几转，他扬了扬眉毛，却答非所问。“其实我一直想不明白一件事，我兄弟的那幅莱辛巴赫由他们两个人绘制就够了，您让我来这里是为了什么？”  
Moran的面部肌肉松弛下来，他伸出腿，架在Mycroft的椅子上，引得后者皱着眉掸了掸裤子。“你看，表面上一直是James和小Holmes先生的游戏，但其实我们都知道，他背后的是谁。那位小金毛医生的手枪，随时安排的出租车，被当成游戏安排的国家机密，被挡下来的叛国罪，Holmes，你可真是好哥哥。”  
Mycroft缩了缩腿，旋即被男人按了回去，Moran的手指往下压着，他靠近Mycroft的眼睛，直视着后者，目光下流，似乎在Mycroft眼球上舔舐。  
“知道吗，James一直说你有一双漂亮眼睛，我能把它们挖出来送给他吗？”。  
Mycroft别过头，向后推了推椅子。”恐怕不行，鄙人也挺需要它们的。”他理了理袖口，锃亮的袖扣在阳光下闪着光。“还有，我强烈建议您不要模仿教授的说话口吻，当真不大适合您。”  
Moran咧开嘴对着对面面无表情的男人笑出白牙森森。“知道吗，我一直在想，你为什么能这么淡然，这么……勇敢近乎愚蠢，你们早就有计划了，对吧？”  
他站起身，像是在舞台上谢幕等待安可的演员，他举起双臂，慢慢转了个圈。“但是我们也不差，Mr. Holmes，你看看，这可是个三百六十度环幕剧场。”他抬起头，冲着看不清神色的男人挑挑眉。“由多位枪口对着你的狙击手参与。我说，Holmes，今天死神的镰刀肯定在你这边。”  
Mycroft抬起头看着他，眼神里仍然带着笑，这让Moran觉得比起他兄长，那位咨询侦探还是疯得不够厉害。“我知道，并且非常确定。但是，我想我们得公平游戏，以一换一。”他伸出手，在脖颈上的咬痕上微微用力，笑容的意味变了，此时不是冰人的微笑，而是作为Mycroft Holmes的笑容，沾了点尘埃，却很真实。  
他切断了链接。  
片刻之后他抬起头，眼神还有点涣散，切断链接的痛楚是难以言说的，如果说有任何遗憾，那就是这痛处也会同等传达在Lestrade身上。Mycroft看着怔愣的Moran，第一次露出了那种，盖棺人看着尸体的眼神。“现在，Moran勋爵，您可以试试看，是否可以联系上您安排的几个狙击手？或者您亲爱的伴侣？”  
他彻底放松下来，肩膀松垮。“想必他现在正躺在圣巴茨医院的顶楼，脑浆被我弟弟踩在脚下。”  
Moran从冰冻一般的僵硬中缓解过来，他疯了一般掏出手机，一个个指令下达，却收不到回应，那些安排好的蛛网都被戳散在风里。他冲上前去一把扯下Mycroft隐隐闪着红光的袖扣。  
“你当真以为我蠢到不知道你们的把戏？！”他额发垂在眼前，眼神癫狂，手指狠狠嵌在Mycroft衣领。“就算这样，你也绝不可能活着走出去。”  
Mycroft仍然微笑，似乎不知道或者说不在乎几乎擦在鼻子尖的死亡。  
“我说过了，我知道，而且相当确定。”

【10:25 a.m. 圣巴茨医院】  
Sherlock看着楼下，正仰着头看向这边的小个子男人，伸出了手。  
然后他低下头，似乎毫不眷恋。短信发了出去，Lazarus即将复活。  
没有回应。

【10:25 a.m. Unknown place】  
“Mr.G，我希望您能坐下，坐在椅子上。您要是把地毯磨出洞来我还得请人缝补。”黑衣女孩从手机上抬起眼，几乎掩盖不住浓妆之下的疲倦和焦虑。  
Lestrade刚想开口，就腿一软跪在地上。  
他耳边嗡嗡作响，似乎有人拿着锤子从太阳穴一点点把他从内里敲碎。不是全然的痛，而是掺杂了近乎世界毁灭的晕眩。他眼前一片模糊，看不清眼前的事物。隐隐约约间有人扶住了他，他撑着秘书小姐的手臂勉强站了起来。  
原来，是这种感觉。  
他突然想笑，他终于了解了Mycroft的感受。原来十六年前在车祸中被捏碎链接是这样的感受。他攀住Anthea的手臂，感觉眼前破碎的世界正慢慢被拼凑成一整块。  
“他出事了。”Lestrade不顾仍然疼得要命的头，感觉自己用尽了全身力气咆哮，实际上却只发出了蚊䖧一般声响。“他出事了。”  
“不可能。”女孩说，声音没有迟疑。“我们的定位……”  
她蓦然听住了，眼睛不可置信地瞪大，目光聚焦在手机屏幕上。  
“失去定位了。五分钟前窃听设备也被破坏。”  
女孩站直身子，她的高跟鞋踩在地上的声音宛如利刃落在地板上。  
“确定最近定位，现在！”

【10: 30 a.m.圣巴茨医院】  
Sherlock听见了身后的响动，缓缓转过身。  
他看着站在楼道口的男人，他瞪大眼睛，近乎贪婪地看着男人汗湿的头发，起伏的胸口。这一切都奢侈的像是个梦境，在梦境里他不必有所顾忌，而眼前的人也永远不会离他而去。  
John静静地看着站在站在边缘的男人，他的衣角在风里飘荡如同鸟儿的羽翼。Sherlock偏着头看着自己，像一只以为自己被遗弃的猫。眼神里的飘忽晃荡让John不由得质疑自己过去都做了些什么，又错过了什么。踏上这几节楼梯，是他迄今为止，唯一没有听从Sherlock安排的一件事。他不敢想象，如果看到的是纵身一跃，那么自己会做何感想。  
好在他还有机会。  
他们还有机会。  
他张开手臂，冲着仍摇摇晃晃在高空的纤细身影。他们之间有很多事情需要解释，比如Mary，比如那枚准备给一个咨询侦探，而他以为永远不能送出去的戒指。可现在，John只是对他伸开手臂，如果他敢迟疑，敢拒绝，敢畏缩哪怕一秒钟，John发誓，自己都会冲上去揪他下来在一拳之后吻他。  
可Sherlock只是跳下来，看着John的眼神甚至小心翼翼得近乎讨好。他走近那个怀抱，没有迟疑，只是微微颤抖，目光紧紧锁在John的肩膀上。  
如同每一次被John抛在原地时那样。

【11:00 a.m. Unknown place】  
Moran把手机狠狠砸在地上。前一秒，那里刚刚传来确认的死亡消息。  
他阴沉地看着坦荡的男人，如果目光能具象化，那么Mycroft早已死在这目光之下。  
Mycroft抬起头，他对上男人的目光，仍是带着笑意。这是一场战争，然而胜负已出。他缓缓站起身，和Moran对峙着沉默。  
“我说了，您有一个短小的下巴。”Mycroft幽幽地说，他偏着脑袋，似乎全然不在乎早就被允诺的死亡。“这似乎被您可爱的伴侣弥补了不少，不过别担心，舍弟很快，就可以送你们团圆。”  
他在对方近乎疯狂的下令声中闭上了眼，仍是站得笔直。  
枪声响了。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结啦，三篇番外将会收录在本子里，谢谢支持。【土下座】试阅就到此啦，各位阅读愉快。OvO

2015年11月14日  
很多年后Lestrade也记得那天的天气。  
他靠在车上抽烟，看着烟气挥散在空气里。他顺着烟雾抬起头，正好看见阳光从树叶里穿梭而过，砸在地上几乎可以发出破碎的声音。阳光不错，却带着风，夹杂着冷。云层不厚却凌乱，像是被初中生整理过的草坪。Lestrade想起小时候在马赛乡下，这样的天气往往出现在突降的大雪或者暴雨前夕。Lestrade偶尔会怀念那时候的日子。叼着稻草在树下睡觉，在看得见的每一条溪流里裸身戏水。  
他自嘲地笑笑，感觉自己真是老了，老到开始喜欢回忆往事。Lestrade随手把香烟按灭在车前盖上，他偏了偏头，正好看见女孩垫着脚，胳膊环在那个男人脖子上。男人一只胳膊打着绷带，高高吊着，一边眼角青肿犹在，可最滑稽的是他的表情。他似乎怕这个拥抱连同怀里的女孩一起碎掉，完好的那只手小心翼翼地搭在女孩肩头。  
Lestrade看着男人的眉眼。从他这个角度，能看见女儿小半张侧脸，他们拥抱的样子像是两片拼图终于互相圆满了，Sylvia很像他，无论是削瘦的轮廓还是她的处事风格，Lestrade知道。  
Lestrade一直知道。  
他看着女孩松开了男人，转身跑过来，高高吊起的马尾辫一甩一甩的。Lestrade伸手抱住她，不期然地看见男人也跟了过来。  
他们对视，目光似乎缠绕在了一起。倒不是说情意绵绵，只是长久以来头一次，他们都一起选择看着对方，而不是把目光投向虚无或者漫无边际的彼此折磨。  
他们谁也没有说话，直到Sylvia钻进车后座，直到Lestrade觉得脚下的那一小片土地和鞋底相连。最后还是Mycroft先开了口，他舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，那样子有些窘迫，似乎接下来说的几个字比他平日里那些所有国会都重要。“要一起走走吗？”他说，眼睛仍定在Lestrade脸上，似乎他们从没见过，一场惊天动地的一见钟情之后便就再无下文——实际情况和这也差不了多远。  
Lestrade想象不到还有什么场景比现在更诡异。一个条子和一个特务头子围着医院绕圈，那个特务头子还刚把弹壳从肩膀里挑出来不到两天。好在医院够大，免去了他们被打量的尴尬。Lestrade低头看着树影从他的脚前移到看不见的位置，有点心不在焉地盘算像这种一看就贵的要死的医院躺一躺要花多少纳税人的钱。  
他们都没有说话，只是那么漫无目的地走，似乎这路没有尽头，时间也不曾苛待他们。然后两个人不约而同地选择坐下，椅子正对着疗养中心的落地窗。  
“所以，你这是好了？”Lestrade开口问，他以前没发现自己的声音那么粗嘎，简直像是白兰地里掺杂沙子，因为辛辣和粗糙显得有点心不在焉和厚重。  
“是，拜已逝的Moran勋爵所赐，伤得不重。”似乎为了映衬自己的话，Mycroft抬了抬胳膊，却没有压住倒吸一口冷气。Moran被Anthea手下的狙击步枪打了个穿透，但是弹壳反弹也直接导致Mycroft的左肩膀在短时间内很难自由活动。吊着膀子肿着半张脸的样子足以让Sherlock的嘲笑贯穿他后半生。  
可那不是重要的。当子弹没如约而至的时候，Mycroft第一反应不是放松，他刚才所有的冷静自持都不见了，他坐在地上，捂着伤口的手在颤抖。Anthea在这里，在他身边，那谁在Lestrade和Sylvia身边呢？会有伏击的狙击手吗？万一——只是万一，受伤以后来得及送医院吗？万一真的有万一呢？对于未知的恐惧灌进Mycroft的大脑，而勇气和淡然顺着肩头的弹孔流淌出去，和鲜血一起。  
在他因为失血和恐惧陷入休克之前，听到有人破门而入，旋即感觉自己被安置在温热的膝头，他隐隐约约看见了Lestrade的脸。  
很好，活着，全须全尾。至于手上那些因为殴打恐怖分子导致的红肿，他认识一个很好的按摩师傅——  
这是Mycroft在陷入昏迷前的最后念头。等他醒来，就有了一个拒绝和他说话，拒绝给他叠衣服，拒绝替轻级伤残人员签署文件的女秘书，有了一个终于结合了，在病房里从白天坐到天黑，却连谢谢都说不出口，连苹果皮都削不好的弟弟。  
Mycroft不知道怎么继续对话。他可以主持国际会议，可以调停或者激发两国战争，凭三寸不烂之舌他能得到全世界百分之九十九的成功，可Lestrade从来都是那难以触碰的百分之一。他看着远处的草坪上正用助行器磕磕绊绊行走的人，不知道自己在Lestrade眼里是不是也这么笨拙而让人绝望。  
“Anthea告诉我——用邮件的形式，Sylvia帮助排除了至少三个爆破物，她很勇敢。”他一开口就想扇自己耳光，一个十五岁的女孩拆炸弹不是什么愉快的话题，从来都不是，何况那姑娘还是他们的女儿。他们这个词让Mycroft感觉窒息，好在在他憋死自己之前，Lestrade开了口。  
“她一直很敏锐，化学成绩很好，学校里的东西似乎对她来说太简单了些，她最近在准备A level。”Lestrade目光看向远处，Mycroft看不出那目光里除了平静还有些什么。当年长男人看过来时，Mycroft没来得及收回注视，只能看着那双眼睛。  
“她很聪明，一直都是。第一次叫爸爸的时候我刚完成任务，累得瘫在沙发里，手上血都没洗干净。然后她叫爸爸，在六个月大的时候。我当时直接从沙发里翻了下来，然后去给她冲奶粉。”他有些语无伦次，但还是很平静，语调几乎听不见起伏。Mycroft很安静地听，那些没有他参与的过去。他不知道是应该感激Lestrade的慷慨，还是捂着耳朵像老鼠一样跑开。  
“独自抚养孩子不是容易的事情，尤其还是养大一个Holmes小姑娘。”Lestrade轻声笑了起来，他已经不年轻了，眼角聚集着细纹，像是把细细密密的时光刻在了那里。  
“但是我今天想和你说的不是这个。”他从口袋里摸出一根烟，却发现打火机落在了车里，他伸出手探向Mycroft左侧的裤子口袋，掏出打火机。他笑了起来，有些得意，更多的是莫名的悲凉。  
“老习惯嘛。”他嘟囔着，啪得一声点燃香烟。天渐渐暗了下来，把男人本来就柔和的五中和得更加温和精致。“我是来告诉你，当年。你走后，你的老板—我觉得是你的老板，找到了我，然后就是关押和审讯。别的我记不清，我只记得每次被按斤水里都不是最难熬的，难熬的是每次出水时那大概一秒钟的时间，那个空隙让你觉得，你可以活下来，可以呼吸。”Lestrade抽着烟，语气平淡，似乎在说别人的折磨。而Mycroft面色惨白，冷汗顺着他的额角淌下。料想归料想，可听到他亲口说出来，还是超越了Mycroft最后的底线。  
“我……我从来……”他说，感觉自己离跪在地上呕吐只差一步。可Lestrade夹着烟挥了挥手。  
“让我说完。那些都不难熬，我是游泳好手，你知道。”他戏谑地说，然后狠狠吸了几口烟，似乎在忖度。“最难熬的是他们说的一句话。'何必为了对你不屑一顾的人赴汤蹈火。'我当时觉得他们是对的。”  
然后他就闷头抽烟，不解释也不辩驳。每次Mycroft要开口他就挥手打断，似乎一点也不在乎。一根烟抽完，他才又抬起头。  
“你看，我们都是白痴。”他轻声说，声音很轻柔，只是他的目光没有落在Mycroft脸上，还是很执拗地偏向一边。“你一直都在折磨我，用过去，愧疚，所谓的自我奉献折磨我。”  
Lestrade的话很轻，却近乎指控，压得Mycroft闭上了眼睛。他不知道该说些什么，Lestrade是对的，他能说些什么？除了毫无意义，虚伪又恶心的道歉他还能说什么？他……  
“停下。”Lestrade制止了他。“别这样，让我说下去，你这个样子只让我想给你叫急救车。我不怪你，我没在怪你。因为我也是一样。我们都是一样。”  
然后他们又陷入沉默，他们一起看着草坪那边的可怜人挣扎。  
“我去过阿根廷了。”  
Lestrade突然说，Mycroft抬起头，看着男人沉静的侧脸，日光昏暗，现在几乎看不见男人翕动的嘴唇了。而男人似乎本来也没想要什么回应，只是自顾自说下去。  
“很好，很宜居。阳光很足，大街上孩子乱跑，每个人都挺喜欢踢垃圾桶的，午夜场电影票也很便宜。”他终于看向了Mycroft的眼睛，舔着嘴唇的时候水光很明显。“闲置的农场也很多。很便宜。”（*1）  
Mycroft不知道说什么，再一次语塞。只是这次，是因为些别的什么。他开始哽咽，因为被宽恕，被铭记，被在乎。他笑了出来，声音很低，掺杂着破音，倒像是含混的话语。他不知道吗这算不算是一种，世人所谓的，崭新开始，但是他知道，从现在开始，都不再是昨天的，过去的东西来缠绕他们了。“你真是个滑稽的人。”（*2）他哑着嗓子说。  
“而你，是个不折不扣的混蛋。”  
Lestrade看着他，也笑着。“Anthea告诉我你接下来有事情要做。”  
Mycroft笑意冷了几分，他冲男人扬了扬嘴角。“去……一些地方。”  
Lestrade耸耸肩。“那么给我个数据吧。”  
“80%”  
“活着回伦敦？”  
“能有个全尸。”  
Lestrade眯着眼睛看向他，似乎想确定他的认真程度。他叹了口气，却不是无奈，更像是一种坦坦荡荡的服从和选择。  
Mycroft看着他，看着那份近乎释怀的神情。他第一次有了强烈到无法抑制的倾诉欲望，他第一次觉得，什么都比不上了然。伤害也好，自私也好，他都应该去把自己从祭坛上拉下来，牺牲的从来不该是他。  
“那时候，我在莫斯科……”他开了口，满心以为Lestrade会听下去，起码会表示出一丝好奇或者任何除了木然以外的态度。  
“啊，我知道。”Lestrade挥挥手，打断了他的话头，他扭头看向Mycroft，目光那么沉重，似乎嵌Mycroft的眼睛里。“我都知道。”  
“所以我来找你，要个告别。”他说着站起身，向前走了几步，然后回过头来，真好把最后一缕光框进眼睛里。  
“你回来以后，来告诉我，那首诗是什么意思吧。（*3）”他眉眼带着笑，似乎很笃定，似乎只是在和人约定下周喝一杯咖啡。“Mycroft.”  
他开口唤出这个名字，跨越了漫长时光，跨越了死亡背叛，跨越了漫长，没有尽头的互相折磨，互相奉献。那么多问题，可能永远无法消除的信任鸿沟，但是——只是一个名字，又有什么关系呢？（*4）  
Lestrade向前走去，独自一个人。他知道背后有一道目光。他隐约瞥到草坪上那哥们似乎摇摇摆摆地站了起来，走出了几步，虽然又很快摔了回去——可是又有什么关系呢？他早晚能再站起来，也许这里，也许别处。  
他感觉胃里空荡荡的，寻思要去喝一杯啤酒，再吃炸鱼薯条。Sylvia那小丫头不肯吃就用逼的，他这么长时间以来，第一次觉到了解放和自由。  
他觉得下雨了，可今天是个晴天啊。  
Lestrade伸手，抹去脸上的水痕。  
时间还那么长呢，总有些风能风干这些多余的水分，总有些等待能让他消磨下时间。

【正文完】  
*1:第十二章， “我曾想过，有一天，我要逃走，去新西兰，去阿根廷，去一切不像英国的地方，有一个自己的农场，在满是动物气味的柴草垛上打盹。天黑了就回家睡觉。偶尔开着卡车去镇里看一场电影，然后在深夜时分穿过没人的街道，踢踢垃圾桶什么的。”   
*2: 同第十二章

*3:第十六章，热潮结束后，麦麦在雷雷背后写了一首聂鲁达的诗，说任务结束后告诉他意思。

*4:重逢后，探长第一次叫出政府的名字。


End file.
